


What I've Been Looking For

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, CEO, CEO Bucky Barnes, Denial of Feelings, Dorks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Unrequited Crush, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, lots of humor, may not be good humor but i think its funny, when reading think of cheesy rich boy/poor girl kdramas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Bucky Barnes has a reputation to uphold. He's the richest man in New York and runs one of the most industrious companies in the world. He's the world's most eligible bachelor but has one downfall, he's an egotistical and cold-hearted jerk. No one can tell him what to do and anyone who even dares to look him in the eye will suffer the consequences. Until he meets a quick-tempered girl who couldn't care less about who he is. She's beautiful and resilient and Bucky finds himself falling fast and hard.《PREVIOUSLY NAMED THE ICE PRINCE AND HIS FIERY MAIDEN》





	1. Prologue

“What do you mean you haven’t finished the report yet?” Bucky asked the girl standing in front of him with a tone that could cut through metal. “I have a meeting with the head of Stark Industries this afternoon. What the hell am I supposed to do the entire time huh? Talk to her about the weather?”

Samantha looked at her boss with fear. Her legs were shaking and her palms sweaty. She adjusted her glasses and spoke to him. “I-I’m so sorry sir. It’s just that everyone has been so busy with the latest merger that we had forgotten to-.”

“I don’t pay you to give me excuses O’Connell. I want that report on my desk in exactly 2 hours.” Bucky interrupted. “I don’t care what you do. I want a full report and it better be good or you’re fired.”

“Yes s-sir,” Samantha said as tears formed at her eyes. She ran out of there as fast as she could.

The door closed behind her. Bucky slid his hand through his brown hair and placed his face in his hand. He let out a sigh. No one in this building could do anything right. It’s as if he hired a bunch of idiots to work for him. He heard a ring and pressed the button on the telephone.

“Yes, Natasha." Bucky said with a tired tone. A headache began to form.

“Sir, Mr. Downey from ProCore Technologies is on the line. Shall I connect him?” Natasha his P.A. asked.

“Tell him I’ll get back to him. Closing this deal with Stark Industries is my main goal. Downey is just a backup plan.” Bucky informed her.

“Very well sir, I will make a note of it.” She replied and ended the call.

Bucky stood up and looked outside the glass window that stretched from ceiling to floor. It had an overview of the entire city. He looked at the bustling streets of New York. The city that never slept. A perfect place for someone like him.

He had everything he could ever want at the tip of his fingers. Wealth. Fame. Power. Women. There was nothing that he couldn’t get. His every wish could be fulfilled in the blink of an eye. Yet he still felt an emptiness in his soul. Something was missing and he knew exactly what it was. What he needed couldn’t be bought by money. What he needed was love and happiness.

There was a time when Bucky Barnes was happy. But that was a long time ago. Almost 15 years ago. Back then life was perfect. When his mother would play the piano and sing. When his father taught him how to hit a baseball. When he could hear the joyful laughter of his sweet sister during his silly games. The Barnes were a wealthy family with a rich history dating back to the 1920s. They were honored as New York’s first family. When his parents and sister passed away in a tragic car accident the city wept for the loss of its beloved family.

Bucky will always remember that dark day when he had lost everything he loved in a split second. He could never forget it. His father decided that all of them would go to see The Nutcracker at the Metropolitan Opera House. It was the holiday season and the ballet seemed fitting for the time. Bucky remembers how excited his mother and sister were. Becca would practice dancing like a prima ballerina every day and Bucky would joke about how she looked more like a goose. Which only resulted in his father scolding him for being mean to his sister.

The fated day arrived and the Barnes were driving to the ballet with glee. A drunk driver on the opposite side of the road, obviously not conscious enough, crossed over to the other side of the street which hit the Barnes’ car from the side. The car toppled over. Bucky couldn’t really remember what happened next. The only thing he could recall was seeing his sister next to him not responding to anything he said. Her blood seeping through her blush pink fur coat. He looked at his parents. He kept on shaking them hoping they would wake up. Praying that they would. His tears would not end. The police had come and told him that his family was gone. For the first time in his life, Bucky knew what sorrow felt like. What it felt like to be truly alone.  

Bucky felt sorrow and grief but what he felt, even more, was guilt. Why was he the only one who survived? Why didn’t God take him to where his family was? Why was he left here to suffer for the rest of his life? Unable to find the answers to his problems Bucky’s heart began to harden and his reaction towards everything was indifferent.

He didn’t take time to make friends and instead focused his time on his studies. He excelled in every class and obtained the highest marks on every exam. Boys would ask him to play ball with them and girls would flirt with him to no avail but he turned them all away. He had a goal that he wanted to reach and nothing would get in his way.

When the time had come for him to take over the company he cleaned out the corrupt board of directors and brought changes that business experts were wary about. Some called him foolish, others said he was trying to destroy the family name. But Bucky ignored their remarks and soon enough he had become one of the most successful businessmen in the world. He earned hundreds of awards and accolades for his achievements at such a young age. The people called him New York City’s Prince. Everyone in the business world wanted to be tied to Barnes Enterprises in one way or another so they could boast during parties that they were friends with the James B. Barnes.  

He didn’t care about their sweet words to him because he knew they were only skin deep. He didn’t want their acceptance. What he wanted was taken away many years ago and no one could ever give him what he wanted so dearly. So Bucky built icy walls around his heart not letting anyone get close to him. Until a fiery girl with a heart of gold, quite literally crashed into his life in a way he didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! so this is my first full fanfic! I hope you like it!


	2. Enter: The Fiery Maiden!

You grumbled and covered your head with your pillow. The phone had been ringing for the past ten minutes and you refused to answer it. You thought that maybe if you ignored the call the first time the calls would stop. But you were wrong, the phone didn’t stop. Pushing yourself to the edge of the bed, you reached out for your phone finding it on your side table. You answered the call and rested it on the side of your face as you laid on your side.

“Hello?”

“HELLO?!?” Came the voice from the other end.

Startled by the voice, you fell off the bed with a loud thud.

“Ouch!” you said while rubbing your lower back.

“Hello?? [Y/N] are you there?!” The girl on the other line said somewhat annoyed.

“Yeah, I’m here Wanda,” you said slowly getting off the floor.

“Well, I need you here! Where are you?! Do you know what time it is?” Wanda questioned the sleepy girl.

“Woah take a chill pill dude.” you said coolly. “Today is Sunday, I’m supposed to meet you tomorrow on Monday.”

“You idiot today is Monday!” Wanda said pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Wait what?” you replied shocked. You really should start checking a calendar more often. “Don’t worry, Wanda I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“Please hurry [Y/N].” Wanda pleaded. “And don’t take the-” you ended the call before Wanda finished. “subway.”

You ran to her bathroom to brush her teeth. You brushed her teeth on the way to the kitchen and threw some chocolate waffles into the toaster. Then ran back to the bathroom to finish brushing. After that, you found whatever outfit looked suitable for the day and slipped on some Vans, grabbed your backpack and longboard on the way back to the toaster. You stuffed her mouth with the waffles and left your apartment locking the door behind you.

Luckily the subway was near her apartment. You ran outside to see Mrs. Lee, the sweet Chinese lady who owned the shop right under your apartment, sweeping in front of the store.

“Running late [Y/N]?” she asked

“Always.” you replied waving to her as you got on your skateboard. “Have a good day!”

You began to skateboard your way through the sidewalk brimming with shops of all kinds. You decided to take Express 4 to Fulton Street and skateboard the rest of the way to New York University. Where you attended college as a pre-medicine student.

[Y/N] was a brilliant student she had earned a full-ride at NYU for her exceptional grades in high school. Now she was a 3rd-year student planning to go on to medical school to become a cardiovascular surgeon. But life was hard on [Y/N]. When she was only three, her father left her mother for another woman. [Y/N]’s mother raised her to be the best she could be and never let her feel the absence of her father. Her mother always told her that the stars would always be in her reach if she never gave up and put her heart in everything she did. They were happy together and were each other’s best friends.

Until one day, her mother was diagnosed with a heart disease that had no cure. She’d always remember seeing her mother in the hospital with IV tubes hooked up to her arms. Even in pain, her mother was strong and always had a smile on her face. It broke [Y/N]’s heart. Even if she was just 12, [Y/N] knew what her mother was going through.

On her last day of life, she made [Y/N] promise that no matter what would happen she would always have a good heart even when she was wronged. To always do the right thing even when everyone was against it. [Y/N] promised that no matter what happened she’d always make her mom proud. Her mother cupped [Y/N]’s face in her weak hands and brought her face close to her's. For the first time in her life, [Y/N] saw her mother cry and couldn’t contain her own emotions that she had kept inside for so long. Her mother wept, saying she was sorry for leaving her repeatedly. That she couldn’t give her daughter everything she wanted. [Y/N] assured her mother that all she ever wanted was already here in her arms. She held her mother until she went to a better place where she would no longer be in pain.

To say [Y/N] didn’t know what sadness and loneliness felt like would be an understatement. She knew more than anyone how it feels to no longer see the smiling face of a loved one. Or to arrive home after a hard day with no one to assure you did well today. But [Y/N] never let it bring her down. She made a promise to her mother and she fully intended to keep it. She never hardened her heart and found new ways to be happy. Whether it was feeding stray cats on the way home from school or giving children piano lessons, [Y/N] made sure that she would live every day to its fullest.

The train came to a stop and you exited the train as fast as you could. You ran up the stairs and once outside put the board on the ground and began to skate. It’s wasn't easy swerving through the busy sidewalks of NY on one but you could do it with ease. You didn’t like to brag but you were a bit of an expert.

A few miles in front of you, a black 2019 Jaguar XJ drove into a spot in front of Barnes Enterprises. Inside Bucky was on the phone with Mr. Downey of ProCore Technologies.

“Yes Charles, I understand you are offended by me finalizing the deal with Stark behind your back but shall I remind you that I never told you that I would partner with you. Bucky said slightly annoyed. “And to put it quite frankly, having your tacky company connected to mine would just make me look bad. You know very well that everything is about appearances these days.”

Edward, the COO of Barnes Enterprises, winced at his boss’ statements. His boss did not care who he was talking to and why should he? He was at the top of the world. Whatever he said goes.

Bucky hung up the phone while Charles on the other end was raging. He let out a sigh.

“Uh Mr. Barnes, was it really a wise decision to hang up on Mr. Downey so abruptly?” Edward asked in a timid voice not wanting to anger his boss.

“I don’t have time to listen to some buffoon shouting, Ed.” Bucky deadpanned.

The chauffeur opened the door for Bucky and he exited the car with Edward right behind him.  
Once out Edward handed his boss a file of papers.

“Mr. Barnes here is the monthly report on the R&D department you requested.” Edward notified the brunette.

Bucky took the file without thanking his employee and before he could even take a peek at the report he heard a shout.

“Watch Out!” you yelled out at the man in front of her.

He looked up too late and the next thing he felt was crashing onto the pavement with his papers flying in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i did not spend an hour trying to figure out how to navigate New York on google maps. 
> 
> Also sorry this one is also somewhat sad. But the next chapter will be the fated meeting of our lovers!  
> What will happen next???


	3. Crash Landing

You fell off the longboard and onto the sidewalk. Papers were falling down and you felt a pain in your back.

“Seriously for the second time today.” You mumbled to herself while rubbing her back.

You looked to see who you hit and saw the man in what looked like a very expensive suit. He had a scowl on his face while looking at you with steel blue eyes. You noticed the papers and started gathering them. Edward was next to you picking up the papers he worked so hard on.

“I’m so sorry,” you said to the man.

“You should be,” Bucky said coldly while getting up with the pages he had in his hand.

Heat rushed to her head and you stood up with the papers you collected.

“Excuse me?!” you said shocked by his rude behavior. New Yorkers were known to be rude but this guy was something else.

“You heard me. Stop riding your stupid skateboard if you don't know how kid.” Bucky retorted.

Kid?! Who was he calling a kid?! He didn’t look that much older than you.

“I know how to use it for your information.” you continued angrily. “Maybe you should learn how to walk on a busy sidewalk and some manners while you’re at it,” you said while pushing your index finger into his chest.

Edward and the chauffeur gaped at your bold move. No one touched James Barnes in that way. Bucky was slightly amazed himself. Did you not know who you were talking to?

“I know how to do so but idiots like you always have to come and ruin my day,” he stated coldly, cursing himself for not coming up with a stronger comeback. This chick was really throwing him off.

You gripped the papers tightly. This guy was really asking for it. You realized he was someone of importance by looking at his fancy clothes and luxury car but you didn’t care! He was about to get a big kick in the jaw. But then you realized Wanda was still waiting for you. God, she was going to kill you. You tried to calm down and gave the man a smile. Bucky was taken aback by your sudden change in appearance but didn’t show it.

“You’re right I am an idiot.” you said while extending your hand with the papers towards him. Bucky was wary of what you were doing but extended his hand to take the papers with a cold look. As soon as he reached for the papers you threw the papers to your side towards the sidewalk. The papers scattered throughout the sidewalk. You took your longboard looking at him with sharp eyes. “But at least I’m not an asshole like you.” You got on your longboard and rode away with your hair flowing behind you.

Bucky looked at you with rage. No one talked to him like that and got away with it. He looked at the two men behind him still processing what just happened.

“Well, what are you two looking at? Pick up these papers!” He shouted at them while walking inside.

Both men scrambled on the ground to pick up the papers. He entered HIS building and took the elevator to the top floor where his office was located.

The elevator ringed at the top floor informing that someone was coming. The doors opened and Bucky entered the floor. All of the employees that were chatting with their officemates quickly tried to pretend they were working as if Bucky wouldn’t notice. He did but he was too annoyed to address them. They got lucky this time.

“Good Morning Mr. Barnes,” Natasha said without looking up from her work on her desk and held his daily Starbucks coffee that she had kept warm for him.

He took it and murmured something under his breath. He went to his office and slammed the door behind him. The other employees looked at each other. Some in confusion, others in delight that the jerk was having a bad day. Natasha was still diligently doing her work but wondered what ticked her boss this time. He was always in a bad mood but today was something different than usual.

“Nat, I need you in my office now,” Bucky told his P.A. through the phone.

“Very well, Mr. Barnes,” she said nonchalantly and walked to his office.

Natasha was a beautiful woman. Scratch that she was absolutely gorgeous. She had beautiful red locks and a perfect body. Natasha was stoic and strictly business. Some thought that she was snobby due to her position but actually she was just a private person. However, that didn’t stop her from being the designated office crush. All of the guys would come up to her desk to flirt with her, but she wouldn’t give them the time of day.

She knocked on the door of her boss and walked in.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Bucky asked her from his desk.

“The planner is on your desk, Sir,” Natasha said.

“I know that but can you read it to me?” Bucky said, “I’m having a horrible headache.”

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Natasha sighed and took the paper. Her boss was such a child at times.

“Well at 11:00 A.M. you are expected to give a speech at the “Success Starts with You Conference” hosted by the Stern School of Business at NYU.” She told him.

“Since when did I sign up for that?” Bucky questioned his secretary sitting straight up again.

“Since 3 months ago Sir,” Natasha stated in a matter of factly tone. “The president of NYU requested your presence and you agreed.”

“What the hell,” Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. First the wild girl fiasco this morning and now this.

“Do not worry Sir, I have already typed up a speech for you. It’s right there in that file.” Natasha reassured. “I’ve also highlighted the most important points for easy navigation.”

Bucky opened the file and saw exactly what Natasha said. He’d never admit it but Natasha was his savior.

“Thank you, Natasha,” Bucky said nonchalantly. “I’ll look over it before the speech.”

“Very well Mr. Barnes. Also, you have a Skype meeting with Mr. Xavier from the London Branch at 3:00 P.M.” Natasha informed her boss. “The board of directors is requesting a meeting with you concerning the finances on the new building project of the Tokyo Branch. When should I arrange for it?”

“Whenever I have the time,” Bucky said not really paying to attention to her.

“Very well Mr. Barnes,” Natasha replied. She turned to leave and thought to herself that something definitely happened.

Natasha left the room and the door clicked behind her. Bucky was in far off place thinking about the girl from this morning. She was the first girl that didn’t falter in front of him and he was intrigued by her boldness. The fiery look in her eyes when she threw his papers onto the sidewalk. The way she skated away without a care of who she was messing with. Bucky didn’t know it at the time but he was attracted to her fearless behavior. There was no doubt about it he was pissed off by her but still, there was just something about her…

* * *

 

You were dead. You ran up the steps of the Paulson Auditorium and into the building. A brunette was in the middle of the stage preparing for the conference that was to be held in less than two hours. The girl turned around and saw you giving her a lopsided smile and a wave.

“Haha sorry for being late.” you said nervously.

“I’ve been waiting for you for 40 minutes!” Wanda yelled at her. “You said you would be here in 20 minutes but you took double the time!”

Wanda Maximoff was your best friend since the 6th grade. She was always there for you especially when your mother passed away. The two of you had a special bond that was hard to be broken. You were more than just friends. You were like sisters

“I know, I know.” You said to her friend while running down the aisle to the stage.“I would’ve been here on time if I didn’t run into this idiot.”

“What idiot?” another voice came from the other end of the stage. It belonged to Pietro Maximoff. Wanda’s twin brother and another good friend of yours.

“This guy on the sidewalk.” You said while climbing onto the stage. “Don’t ask me about it.”

“Don’t worry I won’t” Wanda assured you while handing you a box of pamphlets. “Can you please take these to that table in the front and place them there for when the students come inside?”

Wanda was the new event coordinator of Beta Gamma Sigma, the business honor society at NYU. This was her first big event and she wanted to make a very good impression. She signed up Pietro and you to help her because they were the only two people she could fully trust. There were others helping but she just felt at ease when the two of you with her. You huffed your way to the front of the auditorium and placed the box on the table. You began to place the pamphlets on the table.

“She seems rather excited,” Pietro stated walking up to you.

“Well, this is her first time. Piet. She has a lot of pressure on her.” you said while organized the pamphlets.

“I know but she’s so bossy.” Pietro playfully complained.

“When is she not?” you joked with him.

You both snickered. Only to be disturbed by the topic of the joke.

“I’m guessing you two are done?” Wanda questioned. “Can you guys come here? I need help to push this podium to the middle of the stage.”

“Aye aye captain.” you said while saluting. Both of you ran to the stage and got on top.

“So what’s this important event again?” you inquired while pushing the podium.

“It’s a success conference called “Success Starts With You” and today’s guest speaker is a really important one. Come on Piet put some muscle in it.” Wanda said while pulling the podium.

“I am sis.” Pietro retorted clearly struggling. “Who came up with that corny name?”

“I don’t know Pietro but stop being so loud someone might hear you,” Wanda said.

“Who’s the speaker?” you asked. “Wow, Pietro you are such a weakling.”

“Hey! I’m strong in my legs ok!” Pietro defended himself. Pietro Maximoff was a Kinesiology major and wanted to become a physical therapist one day. He was also the speed demon of the Men’s Track & Field.

“It’s James B. Barnes,” Wanda said still pulling the podium.

“Never heard of him.” you deadpanned.

The pushing and pulling came to a halt and both twins stared at you.

“You don't know of James B. Barnes? Get out of here [Y/N].” Pietro said in shock.

“Do I look like Wikipedia to you Pietro?”

“Everyone knows who James Barnes is [Y/N]. He’s the Prince of New York! The richest man in the city!” Wanda exclaimed.

“I’m sorry that I’m not well informed about the capitalists residing in this city.” you retorted “Please do excuse my ignorance.”

“You seriously live under a rock,” Wanda said beginning to pull the podium again.

The preparations were done just in time for the occasion to begin. You were joking around with Pietro backstage until you saw the president of NYU enter with two people. One which you noticed and made your heart drop. You wrapped the curtain of the stage around you and Pietro looked at you puzzled.

“[Y/N] what are you doing?” Pietro asked you in confusion.

“Hiding!” you said with a whisper from behind the curtain.

“From who?”

“From them!” You said pointing to Wanda who was being introduced to Bucky and his secretary.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because he’s the guy from this morning!” you whisper shouted and explained the incident that occurred earlier that morning.

“Dude you are so screwed. That’s literally the last person you want to tick off.” Pietro said chuckling to himself.

“Thanks for telling me.” you said annoyed by her friend’s giggles.

Bucky looked over at the two of them and noticed a familiar face peeking out of the stage curtain and walked over leaving Wanda mid-conversation.

You noticed that he was walking over and panicked. “Oh, crap! Hide me!” you pleaded to Pietro and wrapped the curtain around her face. You had pulled the curtain roughly and it came off the rod it was on. You fell down with a loud thud.

You looked up through the curtain that was covering half of your face to see two steel blue eyes looking at her. Your face grew red and so did Wanda’s who was mortified by your antics. Pietro was trying to hold his laughter while Natasha and the president gave you disapproving looks. You looked back at Bucky and saw the most wicked and condescending smirk plastered on his stupid face.

Officially the worst day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!
> 
> wow almost 200 thank you so much 😖


	4. A Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = thoughts

You peered through the curtain drooping over your face. You were so embarrassed. You didn’t want to get up in fear of what the president would think of you. Not to mention the idiot that was right in front of you, the supposed James Barnes. Of all the people in the world it just had to be him, didn’t it? It just had to. Just like Pietro said, you were so screwed now. How were you going to explain this? What if this jerk said something you would regret?

 

A light bulb lit in your head. Maybe he didn’t recognize you yet! You could keep herself covered with the curtain and escape through the fire exit door in the back.

 

_"Haha! Yes! What a perfect plan. I’m a genius!"_

 

“You ok?” Pietro broke the awkward silence.

 

You got up holding the curtain in front of your face. Bucky and the others looked at her with confusion.

 

“Me? Haha, yeah I’m totally fine!” you said still covering herself. “Actually I just remembered, I have to go to… uh… math class. So I’ll be on my way. Goodbye!”

 

You dashed towards the fire exit with the curtain trailing behind you. The others still looking at you in confusion. All of them except for Bucky.

 

“Stop.”

 

You heard the deep voice behind you and stopped in your tracks. You closed your eyes and prayed to the heavens to save you just this one time. You could hear footsteps coming towards you and felt the curtain pulled off. You turned and opened your eyes to find two steel blue ones looking at you. You were completely entranced by them. They were gorgeous, yet void of feeling. Cold like ice and hard like metal. You felt your heart beating fast and heat rushing to your face when you realized just how close the two of you were to each other. You couldn’t move even if you wanted to.

 

Bucky looked at you with a red face and found himself smiling a little. You were pretty cute when flustered. He didn’t notice it before but you were rather cute overall. The loose strands of your braid shaped your soft face. Your (e/c) eyes were warm and he found himself falling deeper into them. Suddenly, Bucky snapped out of his trance and returned to his usual cold self.

 

“Trying to get away because you saw me?” He said in a cold tone.

 

You snapped out of it and looked at him. “What? Why would I do that?” you said. “You’re so weird.”

 

“Don’t act stupid, you know who I am and that’s why you were hiding.”

 

You looked at him annoyed. “As if, I’m not afraid of you.”

 

“And that’s why you were running away with this on?” He showed her the curtain in his hand. Your face became even redder (if that was possible).

 

“[Y/N] do you know him?” Wanda said while walking towards them.

 

“Yes she does, I met her this morning when she attacked me with her skateboard,” Bucky said, not giving you a chance to speak. “Then proceeded to humiliate me publicly in front of my employees.”

 

You weren’t going to get away with it this time. Bucky was going to make you pay for what you did. And he was going to have a lot of fun while doing it.

 

“Is this true, miss?” The president inquired.

 

_"Great plan, [Y/N]. You literally walked yourself into a deep hole. C’mon think..think."_

 

You smiled at the president. “W-well yes, I did but Mr. Barnes here is exaggerating. I didn’t attack him physically, but rather... he was….he was attacked with overwhelming emotion!” You said pointing your finger up as if to make a point. Bucky looked over at you incredulously.

 

“What the h-” He started only to be interrupted by you.

 

“He was so passionate about coming here that he didn’t even see me coming down the road. Which led to a minor accident. Now you see sir, we’re all human. I bleed red. You bleed red. We breathe the same air! It’s equality! It’s what makes us humans. And as humans, we have an affinity to make mistakes."

 

Wanda caught on to what you were trying to do. In high school, whenever you missed an assignment or got into trouble, you would create a very long, very emotional speech that would somehow get you out of it. Wanda admitted that your weird talent got her out of trouble at times, but she never understood how you did it. Maybe it was your charm or just that the person was easy to fool. But you were really taking a leap if you thought you could get the president to fall for it. She placed her face in her hand. _I guess old habits die hard_.

“You are absolutely correct.” the president replied,  listening carefully to what you were saying.

 

All the others in the room blinked at him with slight shock. He really wasn’t falling for this, was he?  

 

“You have got to be-” Bucky said only interrupted once again.

 

“Yes! Accidents are a form of mistakes. So I hit this man, it was just a mistake! Should I not be forgiven? I tried to help him but instead was ridiculed by him.” You pointed at Bucky. “Is this really my fault? I am just a flawed human being. As we all are. But it is our flaws that will allow us to conquer. To become the best we can be!” You ended with confidence.

 

“Yes, I agree with you. That was an inspiring speech.” the president said wiping a small tear from his eye. “I am deeply moved by your words, Ms. [L/N].”

 

Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro were astounded by what the old man said. That pathetic excuse of a speech moved him to tears? Natasha looked at her boss’s annoyed and somewhat shocked face. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter and looked over at you. You were something else.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” you said while shaking his hand. “It is an honor. Also, what a nice tie you have on,” you added for more effect.

 

“Why thank you, it was a gift from my wife.” he responded still shaking your hand with a smile.

 

“Um, Sir people are starting to come in.” Wanda informed him.

 

“Ahh yes, please get this curtain fixed Ms. Maximoff.” the older man said. “Are you ready Mr. Barnes?”

 

“Not until this girl-” Bucky looks over to where you were only to find that you had disappeared. You must have slipped out when the other girl was talking... that little brat.

 

Bucky huffed and walked past them. “Let’s just get this over with.” You got away a second time and now he was livid. But Bucky didn’t express his anger this time. Instead, he had another plan formulating in his ingenious brain.

 

_"Watch out [L/N], you messed with the wrong guy one too many times."_

 

* * *

 

Later that day, you were sitting outside on a bench in the campus garden enjoying the warm sun with a cherry popsicle until you heard the familiar angry tone.

 

“You want to explain to me what that was all about?!” Wanda yelled at her friend. you dropped the popsicle.  

 

“Wanda! Don’t scare me like that!” you yelled back. “You made me drop my popsicle!”

 

“To hell with your popsicle! I can’t believe you did that back there!”

 

“Nothing bad happened. I think the president really likes me now,”  you said with a dumb smile.

 

Wanda gave you a tired look “[Y/N], I’m not talking about him. Although I’m rather surprised that he fell for that pathetic monologue.”

 

You frowned at what Wanda said. “It wasn’t that bad” you mumbled.

 

“It was. But that’s not the point. The point is you managed to get on the bad side of the richest man in the country! He’s not someone you want to mess with [Y/N]! He can ruin your entire life in a split second!”

 

“Oh really? Is he Satan?”

 

“I’m being serious [Y/N].”

 

“Listen, Wanda, I’m not afraid of some jerk in a fancy suit. And if he wants to take revenge on me then he’s messing with the wrong girl. I’ll kick his ass to the next century” you said with a pout while crossing your arms.

 

Wanda sat down on the bench next to her and looked at her friend with a small smile. “I know you can beat him up, without a doubt. I’m just worried he’ll hurt you in other ways like ruin your career before it even starts. Do you get me? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty tough.” you said flexing her arms.

 

“I end up worrying, even more, when you say that,” Wanda said with a chuckle.

 

“No matter what happens, I’ll get through it because I have my bestest friend by my side.” you said with a sweet smile as you laid your head on Wanda’s shoulder.

 

“Uuggh you’re so cheesy.” the brunette groaned while pushinh your head off and getting up.

 

“Where are you going?” you frowned

 

“To get you another popsicle. I owe you one.”

 

“How about you get me ice cream instead?”

 

“I’m not made out of money you know!”

 

“Ok...ok”

 

You waited for her friend to come back. You kicked her legs back and forth like a child while sitting. Suddenly, a beautiful woman walked to her and stood in front of her. You had seen her before but couldn’t remember where.

 

“Ms. [L/N]?” the woman said in a stern voice.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’ll have to come with me. There’s someone who would like to meet you.”

 

“Can I know who?” you asked confused.

 

“I’m sorry but the person would like to stay anonymous at the moment.”

 

“Well, then I have no reason to meet them. Have a nice day.”

 

You got up and walked away from her. The woman snapped her fingers and out of nowhere two large men stood in front of you and picked you up by the arms.

 

“Hey! Put me down!” you struggled against them. You kicked her legs while trying to squirm out of their grip. “Put me down or I’ll kill you!”

 

They threw you into a black car and took off.

 

“Hey! Stop this car or I’ll call the police!”

 

“Please calm down Ms. [L/N] we are not going to harm you,” Natasha said calmly.

 

“Calm down? Calm down?! You kidnapped me!” You yelled at her.

 

“I know,” Natasha said with a sigh. She knew her boss was prone to do outrageous things, but kidnapping a girl? He was taking it too far this time.

 

“Who are you? Who is this person that wants to meet me? I have the right to know!”

 

“And you’ll find out shortly because we’re here,” Natasha said with a sigh.

 

She got out of the car and took you by the wrist dragging you behind her. The two girls entered the building and went into an elevator. You looked at everything in awe. This was a pretty nice place. You began to think of all the possible reasons you could be kidnapped and brought to a fancy place like this. You had one solid explanation. You must have a very wealth long lost relative that wanted to give you all their money. It’s the only thing that could make sense and in all honesty, you wouldn’t even charge them for kidnapping you. The elevator doors opened and both of them got out. Before you could even comprehend what was happening, Natasha knocked on a door and threw you inside as the door shut behind you.

 

You examined the room. It was an office with a modern interior. The furniture was sleek and minimalist and awards were scattered throughout the room. Your mystery relative had good taste. In the center was a desk with the chair turned around to face the large glass window behind it.

 

“Umm excuse me?”

 

The chair turned around to reveal a demon with an evil smile on his face. It was him. James Barnes. You were going to cry out of disappointment. Will this man ever leave you alone?

 

“You!” You said pointing at him. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“This is my office, you idiot.” Bucky said.

 

“Well, it’s rather tacky. Not like I was considering much from you.” you spat at him. “Why did you bring me here? I’ll report you for kidnapping me!”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Bucky said still sporting an evil grin on his face. “The whole city belongs to me. There’s nothing you can do to hurt me.”

 

“Then why bother yourself with me?” you questioned slightly annoyed by him.

 

“It’s rather simple.” Bucky stated. “You humiliated me twice. Now I’m going to do the same to you.”

 

“Ahh, I see now. You’re just butthurt over me damaging your over-inflated ego,” you said while placing your hands on his desk. You leaned towards him and gave an evil look that matched his own. “Just so you know I’m not one to back away from a fight and I’m not afraid of a man who had everything handed to him from the minute he was born. If anything you’re the pathetic one.”

 

Bucky scoffed at your boldness. “I know you’re not afraid and that’s why instead of hurting you, I’m going to hurt the ones you love so dearly."

 

You stood back in confusion. Where was he going with this?

 

“What was that girl’s name again? I think your friend? Wendy?”

 

Your widened when you realized who he was talking about.

 

“Leave Wanda out of this!” you yelled.

 

“Yeah, that’s her name. She’s a good student, has a lot of potential. Now wouldn’t it be sad if her entire career in business was ruined because of her stubborn and idiotic friend?”

 

Your fists tightened. “Listen, your fight is with me. Don’t bring others into this. I’ll do whatever you want just don’t do anything to her.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes, anything.” You hesitated at first to consider the severity of what you were agreeing to. You knew you were going to regret this, but you'd do anything for Wanda. 

 

Bucky got up and stood in front of you. His ice blue eyes looking into hers. “Deal. You have to do everything I tell you. Without question, without complaint.”

 

He took out his hand and you accepted his handshake while giving him a hard look. In return, he simply smirked finally getting the payback he wanted.

 

* * *

 

You got out of the elevator and sighed to yourself. You got into a lot of trouble this time. Who knows what that pompous jerk would ask you to do. You walked towards the entrance with an air of defeat.

 

“I’m telling you the truth! I saw them bring her here.” a familiar voice cried at the reception desk.

 

“Miss, if you don’t leave I will call security.” the receptionist said.

 

“Listen, your boss kidnapped my friend and I demand to know where she is!”

 

“Wanda?”

 

“Oh my God [Y/N], I’m so glad you’re ok.” the brunette said in relief. She ran to you and gave you a hug. Pietro was right behind her.

 

“Is everything alright? What did he do to you?” Pietro questioned.

 

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all,” you said waving her hands at them. “I just a have a job now.”

 

You decided not to tell them what had happened. You didn't want either of them to worry.

 

“A job?” Wanda said in disbelief “Here?”

 

“Yeah, weird right? Anyways, I’m starving! Let’s go eat.” You said trying to avoid any more questions. You ran towards the doors with Pietro following close behind her.

 

Wanda stood there in confusion. _“She’s hiding something. I just know it.”_

 

“Hey, you coming?” Pietro asked his sister.

 

“Uhh, yeah”

 

The three of you walked outside and began to decide where to go eat. You looked up to the top of the building where you were just minutes ago. You could feel his cold gaze looking back at you and your heart began to race at a remarkable pace. Your fists tightened as you gritted your teeth. You didn't know what was going to happen but you did know one thing, you weren't going to let him win. This was a war that you were going to win. 

 

_James Barnes come at me with your best. I'll show you what happens when you mess with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the power of friendship is truly beautiful 😭💗
> 
> p.s. sorry for the late update! I was planning to post this at the beginning of the week but spring break was more busier than i expected. The next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> p.p.s. idk why the spacing on this is so weird. this website hates me T_T


	5. Bake Me a Cake as Fast as You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been brainstorming and outlined the rest of this story, so there's a minor change and now Natasha is Bucky's secretary. Sorry if that's annoying! There won't be any other changes. At least I hope so...

You groaned as you walked past Natasha at the front desk towards Bucky’s office. Nat felt bad for you. Bucky would make you run around the building doing odd jobs as if you were a dog. Nat had been working under Bucky for almost seven years now and she knew exactly how frustrating the man could be. If he was unbearable when he was in an amiable mood how much worse would he be if he actually hated you?

 

You entered Bucky’s office without knocking.

 

“Here’s the coffee you wanted. A white mocha latte with 3 shots of espresso. Whip cream and cinnamon lightly sprinkled on top.” you stated clearly annoyed.

 

He took it from you and took a sip.

 

“This is cold,” he stated.

 

“Well then maybe you should’ve ordered it from the Starbucks across the road and not the one on 22nd Street. Which is 30 minutes away,” you said through gritted teeth.

 

“I don’t like the way their whip cream tastes, it's too foamy,” Bucky complained. “Get me another one. This time make sure it’s hot.”

 

You stared at him with a look that could kill. Bucky smirked at your reaction. He enjoyed pushing your buttons more than actually making you work. Sometimes he didn’t even need to try. You were like a ticking time bomb, one small nudge, and BOOM! Bucky realized that the best way to make you suffer was to just irritate the hell out of you.

 

On the other hand, you hated Bucky and had every right to. He was being so petty for something so trivial. He was blackmailing you and there was no way for you to get out of it. He never made you do anything illegal or dangerous just a lot of idiotic tasks. But still, it wasn’t something you wanted to be trapped in for the rest of your life. You couldn’t tell anyone. Who would believe her? You were a nobody while he was at the top of the food chain. And even if someone did believe you, there would be no way for them to help you. When Bucky said he owned the city, he meant it. You were stuck bad. You just wanted this nightmare to end.

 

“Are you joking me?”

 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Bucky retorted

 

“Well, you can get your own stupid coffee. I’m out of here.”

 

With that you turned on your heel and walked towards the door.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that? If you step one foot out of that door, your friend-”

 

“Ok fine give me that.” you said trying to take the coffee from his hand. He held on to it and you gave him a confused look.

 

“Actually, I have a better idea.” He said, “I want you to bake me a cake from scratch.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. I don’t want coffee anymore, I want cake.” Bucky said coolly. “Chocolate cake.”

 

This guy was literally the worst man on the planet. Not to mention, the biggest weirdo you had ever met. You didn’t know how to bake! Everything you made burned.

 

“I don’t know how to bake though.”

 

“And that’s not my problem,” Bucky said in an apathetic tone.

 

“Why don’t you just make one of your fancy five-star chefs make it for you?”

 

“No questions,” Bucky stated while returning to his work.

 

You sighed and groaned. “No complaints.”

 

You left his office with an air of defeat. Your head was drooped as you dragged yourself to the elevator. Natasha saw you pass by.

 

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

 

You looked up to see Natasha with a small smile on her face. “No, I have to bake a cake.” the younger girl replied with dread

 

“Well, that can’t be so hard?” Natasha said, trying to lift your spirits.

 

“It is when you're the goddess of chaos.”

 

“You’re not the goddess of chaos.” Nat quietly chuckled. “Let’s find an easy recipe.”

 

Natasha began searching the internet on her desktop, looking through various baking websites. You leaned over the desk to see what she was doing.

 

“This one seems easy,” Nat pointed one out. She printed out the recipe and handed it to you.

 

“Ok, I’ll try it!” you said with excitement. “Thank so much! Uhh. Wait don’t tell me… is it, Natalia?”

 

Nat looked at her with a smile. “Close, it’s Natasha, but you can call me Nat. That’s what all my friends call me.”

 

You returned the smile. “Thanks, Nat. I really appreciate it!”

 

You ran to the elevator and entered it. You gave Nat a wave which the redhead returned. Natasha was rather reserved at work, but you were the first person she openly talked to. She was a bit shocked by her actions. Natasha snapped out of her thoughts and went back to work. She wished you the best of luck.

* * *

 

“Here you go.” you said while placing a chocolate cake in front of Bucky. The recipe Nat had given you wasn’t that hard. You only had to start over once because you added salt instead of sugar. You were somewhat proud of yourself.

 

“This is the ugliest looking cake I’ve ever seen.” Bucky deadpanned. “What the hell is that?” he said pointing to the drawing on the top of the cake.

 

“It’s an uwu cat face,” You replied.

 

“A what face?”

 

“Just shut up and eat the cake.” you replied

 

“I don’t want it anymore. It’s too ugly.” Bucky said looking back at his reports.

 

“Hey, I spent 4 hours making that damn cake and you’re going to eat it!”  you yelled while slamming your fist on his desk.

 

Bucky looked at you with his infamous cold stare that sent chills down your spine.

 

 _“Curse you big mouth of mine.”_ you thought to herself.

 

“Ok,” Bucky replied leaning over to get a piece of cake. You looked at him warily, he was up to something.

 

He took the slice he got for himself and stood up. He got closer to you and slammed the piece of cake in your face. You looked at him with shock. Your mouth was ajar while Bucky laughed at your face. Anger flooded your veins and you picked up the entire cake and threw it at him. The cake covered his entire face and some of his suit. You smiled mischievously as he tried to take the cake off. Bucky was fuming and you felt like you just won the lottery.

 

“Chocolate looks good on you,” you said.

 

“You little brat!” he shouted still covered with cake on his face and designer suit.

 

“Ok, time to go,” you mumbled to yourself.

 

You dashed towards the door and got out before he could catch you. Bucky ran after you but stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t go out there with cake all over his face. What would his employees think of him?

 

He returned to his chair and sat down angrily. With the cake still on his face, he turned around to look out the window to cool his mind. No matter how hard he tried to bring you down you would always get back up. He thought that threatening you would make you cower in fear, but you remained constant. You weren't afraid of him even in the face of trouble. You even defied him knowing perfectly well what the consequence would be. You had guts and Bucky would never admit it, but he admired that.

 

There was a knock at the door and it opened. “Mr. Barnes, is everything alright?” Natasha inquired peeking through the door.

 

“Everything’s fine. Can you get me some napkins or something?” Bucky asked not turning around.

 

“Of course,” Natasha said as she left with an amused grin. She figured out what had happened.

 

Bucky sat there in silence while staring out the window. His mood changed from anger to amusement as he saw his reflection. He looked so stupid. He quietly chuckled to himself while trying to get the cake off his face. [Y/N] [L/N] was a mystery. A mystery he was determined to unfold.

* * *

You were walking towards the subway to go home. You hated to take the subway at night but you didn’t have enough money for a taxi ride. You were listening to her music but your thoughts were of a certain brunette and the events that happened earlier that day. Your mind was racing on what would happen now. Would he actually ruin Wanda’s future? Or would he just let you off the hook, just this one time? You hoped the latter was the answer but deep down you knew you were doomed.

 

There were some things that you didn’t understand about him. What did he really want from you? Surely, he couldn’t expect to do this forever. There was an ulterior motive that you couldn’t quite figure out. Rather frustrated by the unfortunate events you had been through in the last two weeks, you didn’t notice the car following you. You looked up to see a black Porsche slow down next to you. _Oh God, please no more fancy cars._

 

The window of the back door went down to reveal Bucky inside.

 

“What are you doing here?” you inquired.

 

“Get in the car, you moron,” Bucky said ignoring the question.

 

“Uh no thanks, I have two great legs to walk on,” you said pointing down to your legs. “Plus I need the exercise. Thanks for asking though.”

 

“I wasn’t asking. Now get in.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

 

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes to the side. He opened the door and pulled you in roughly by the arm.

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Drive,” he ordered to his chauffeur. The car began to move.

 

“What’s your deal, dude?” you asked him annoyed. You suddenly realized that you were sitting on Bucky’s lap and your face turned red. Bucky noticed and smirked at you. You quickly got off and moved yourself to the other side of the car as if he had the plague. “Where are you taking me now?” you asked while trying to cool down.

 

“You’ll find out soon,” he said looking down at his phone.

 

Your mind began racing with where he could be taking you. What if he was going to keep you hostage on an abandoned farm or worse, kill you? He could get away with it too. He could just throw her in some ditch and no one would never know what happened to her. You didn’t want to die just yet. There were a lot of things you wanted to do.

 

“We’re here,” Bucky stated as he got out of the car. You were determined to stay where you were. “What are you doing? Get out already?” the brunette said annoyed.

 

“No!” you frantically replied. “I’m not going anywhere!”

 

“Why do you always have to be so difficult?” Bucky groaned. He leaned into the car and took you by the arm. You yelped as he pulled you out. You looked around you and noticed that you were in front of a sushi house.

 

“You kidnapped me to eat sushi?” You asked him confused.

 

“I didn’t kidnap you. Now let’s go inside.” He grabbed you by the wrist and took you inside.

 

The hostess of the restaurant greeted them with a warm smile.

 

“There should be a reservation under James Barnes.” Bucky inquired.

 

“Yes, Let me take you to your seats.” The hostess replied. She guided them through the restaurant to their seats. Bucky was still holding onto you as if he was a parent trying to keep his wild child from running off. It was a beautiful restaurant designed with traditional Japanese interior, definitely one of the more expensive places to eat in the city. The couple sat down at a table that was reserved for them and thanked the hostess. As soon as she left you piped up.

 

“What’s this all about?” you asked completely confused in a quiet tone.

 

“Are you blind? What does it look like?” he retorted. “I’m here to eat sushi.”

 

“Don’t sass me like that.” you bit back. “I mean, why did you bring me with you?”

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Bucky said. “You’re getting free food. Don’t college kids like that kind of stuff?”  

 

You huffed and sunk into her chair. This guy was going to be the end of you but he had a point. You lived for free food unless it was poisoned to kill you. 

 

“I’m not going to kill you, don’t worry,” he stated nonchalantly while looking at the menu.

 

“H-how did you know that?” you stuttered.

 

“You were whispering “I don’t want to die” to yourself in the car,” Bucky remarked with amusement. “You have quite the imagination.”

 

Your face turned different shades of red at what he said. “I-I didn’t say that!” you defended yourself.

 

“Yes, you did now stay quiet,” Bucky said. “People are watching.”

 

A waiter approached them and asked for their choice of drinks and meal.

 

“We’d like the Omakase,” Bucky stated.

 

“Ahh, you’ve picked a good day. The chef’s selection of fish today is absolutely exquisite.” The waiter said and left to prepare the order.

 

“Have you been here before?” 

 

“A couple of times,” Bucky told her. “They have the best sashimi in New York.”

 

The waiter returned with the head chef of the restaurant and placed plates of a variety of sushi in front of Bucky and [Y/N].

 

“Mr. Barnes, it’s always a pleasure to have you here,” the head chef told Bucky while shaking his hand. “If there is anything you need please let me know and I will accommodate accordingly.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

 

The head chef greeted you as well and left both of them with a table full of sushi.

 

You took your chopsticks and picked up the piece of sushi that looked most appealing. You took it in your mouth and were amazed by how good it was. It was rich in flavor and every bite tasted better than the last. You felt your eyes stinging and heart beating fast.

 

“Are you crying?” Bucky asked you with chopsticks in his hand.

 

“This tastes so good. I might just die and go to heaven.” You said in an emotional tone while taking a different one. You took a bite and almost squealed.

 

Bucky shook his head and tried not to smile at your antics. He was secretly glad that you liked it although he would never tell you that.

* * *

 

The Porsche stopped in front of your apartment and you got out with leftovers in her hand.

 

“This is where you live?” Bucky said. “What a dump.”

 

“Yeah, well not all of us were born rich.” you sassed him.

 

Bucky scoffed at what you said while standing in front of you.

 

“Um, thanks for the sushi, I liked it a lot,” you said with a soft smile. 

 

“It was nothing,” Bucky said trying to avoid her gaze.

 

“Well, Goodnight, James,” you said in a sweet tone that Bucky never knew you had.

 

Bucky felt something leap in his chest when you said his name for the first time. It felt good. It felt warm. You began to walk away only to be pulled back into him. Your heart skipped a beat and your breath hitched in your throat when he did so. Your faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. You froze as if under a spell. Neither of you said anything just stood there completely entranced by the other. Bucky didn’t really understand what he was doing and found himself inching closer to you. You thought he was trying to kiss you and closed your eyes hoping he wouldn't. Suddenly, Bucky snapped out of it and pulled away from you.

 

“Uh goodnight, [Y/N]” he said while getting back into his car and leaving.

 

You stood at the curb looking at his car zoom away, completely dazed. _What was that all about?_ You sighed and walked to her apartment. He really was such a weirdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my grammar sucks. i'm trying my best.


	6. Enter: Dumb and Dumber

“So are you going to tell us about this mystery girl or are we going to have to beat it out of ya?” a blonde boy asked his oldest friend from across the office desk.

 

Bucky snorted at what Steve said not breaking his vision from his computer. “As if you could ever beat me up.”

 

“I’m not skinny Steve anymore.” he defended himself. “Look at these guns.” Steve said while flexing his muscles. Bucky rolled his eyes still not looking at him.

 

“C’mon man. Just tell us who it is.” Sam said.

 

“Who let you in here?” Bucky asked looking at man leaning against the wall. Sam rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Stop trying to change the topic, Buck” Steve deadpanned.

 

Bucky looked over at Steve and narrowed his eyes. “There is no girl.”

 

Steve sunk in his chair and groaned.

 

Steve Rogers was Bucky’s best friend. Their mothers were best friends in high school and preserved it through their adult years. Steve’s family wasn’t wealthy, but were well off since his father was a Lieutenant in the army.

 

The two boys knew each other since and were inseparable until Bucky was sent to a boarding school in London. Steve spent seven years waiting for his best friend to return only to meet a different person. Bucky wasn’t the same as before. He was withdrawn, apathetic, and far more mature than most boys his age. Although Steve tried his best to help, Bucky never truly opened up to him. The death of his family had deeply traumatized him and instead of accepting help, he shut everyone out.

 

Steve missed the old Bucky. The Bucky who would catch fireflies and sleep outside under the stars with him during the summer. The one who would have his back during every fight because he was too weak to defend himself. Steve knew that his best friend was still there, he was just locked away in fear of being hurt again. No matter what Steve did, he couldn’t set Bucky free. The iron walls he had built around himself were impenetrable.

 

When Bucky left for Harvard at sixteen, Steve met Sam Wilson, the heir to numerous luxury car dealerships in America. Sam was one of the chillest dudes Steve ever met. He was intelligent, charismatic, and downright hilarious. They became fast friends in their last years of high school. At first, Bucky hated Sam but slowly began to tolerate him as time went by. He never openly told Sam they were friends but the other boy knew they were more than just acquaintances. For who could resist Sam Wilson’s charm?

 

“Don’t play stupid with us, we know about the girl that shows up at your office every other day.” Sam replied.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with having a girlfriend, Buck” Steve intervened.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Bucky replied through gritted teeth.

 

“Aha! That verifies that there is a girl though!” Sam said pointing his finger at Bucky. “You just don’t have the guts to ask her out.”

 

Steve smiled at Bucky. He was curious to know who was the girl that captured his friend’s heart.

 

Bucky looked at Sam, clearly annoyed. “I never said anything about wanting to go out with her. She’s the most barbaric girl I've ever met. I’d rather jump off a cliff.”

 

“Hey, you shouldn’t say that, Buck.” Steve said disappointed. His gentleman side coming out. “All women deserve the utmost respect.”

 

“Well, you haven’t met this one.” Bucky deadpanned while browsing through files.

 

“Ok, but you can still tell us who she is.” Sam said. He was adamant upon knowing who she was.

 

“Why are you so bent on knowing who it is?” Bucky asked. “Mind your own business.” he stated coldly.

 

“See Steve, he’s trying to keep her away from us.” Sam said while tapping Steve on the arm

 

“Because he really likes her and doesn’t want us to screw anything up.” Steve finished his friend’s statement. Sam laughed at Steve for reading his mind.

 

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Why was he friend with these two again? He knew the answer to that. They were the only two people he could fully trust. Although he refused to say it, he enjoyed their presence. But they were the most annoying guys on this planet. Scratch that, they were second, [Y/N] was first on that list. Truth be told, Bucky didn’t want to tell them about her. He wanted to keep her to himself because then he could freely enjoy blackmailing her. Steve and Sam would just ruin all his fun. At least that’s what he liked to make himself believe.

 

“Get out of my office.” he stated coldly.

 

“C’mon, Bucky don’t be such a sore loser. We’re just joking with you.” Steve calmly said.

 

“Well, I don’t have the time for jokes cause if you didn’t know already I run a multi-billion dollar company that requires my undivided attention.” Bucky bit at his friend.

 

“Chill out, Buck” Sam told him not trying to make matters worse. “We’re leaving now. Alright? C’mon, Steve.”

 

Steve followed Sam out of the door with a sigh. “See ya later, Buck.”

 

The two of them got out of the building. Steve dug his hands into his pocket and sighed. Both of them began walking.

 

“What was that all about?” Steve questioned his friend with a hint of disappointment.

 

“Ehh, he’s always a punk. Don’t take it too seriously.” Sam said in a nonchalant tone. “But look what I’ve got here.” He took out a folded paper from his jacket pocket and opened it.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Sam showed him the paper. It was a profile of some sort. [Y/N] [L/N] was written on the right hand corner with a picture of a girl on the left hand side.

 

“Where did you get this from?” Steve said taking the paper from him and examining it. It listed different facts.

 

“It was peeking out of one of the drawers in his office.” Sam told him. “It’s gotta be her!”

 

“What?” Steve looked at Sam with his brows furrowed. “Why would he keep a profile of his girlfriend?”

 

“I don’t know, man, he is kinda weird.” Sam stated.

 

“So what are we gonna do with this?” Steve asked.

 

“We’re gonna commit identity theft.” Sam deadpanned. Steve was so clueless at times.“What do you think were gonna do? We’ll use it to find her and follow her around to see if she’s the real deal.”

 

“Wait, Wait, Wait.” Steve repeated. “You’re telling me that we’re going to stalk her?”

 

“What? No!” Sam replied. “We’re investigating.” he pointed out.

 

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Steve mumbled to himself. He wasn’t going to stalk a girl, his mom taught him better than that. He imagined what would happen if his mother found out he did that, Steve shuddered at the thought of it.

 

“So, you’re telling me that you’re not the least bit curious to meet this girl?” Sam questioned Steve who was walking away from him.

 

“Stalking is illegal, Sam” the blond retorted. “I don’t wanna go to jail.”

 

“We’re not gonna end up in jail, you dope.” Sam remarked following close behind Steve. “C’mon dude, we’ll be fine. I know you wanna meet her.”

 

Steve stopped in his tracks and sighed. Sam wasn’t going to give up, he was a persistent man.  

 

“Fine.” Steve finally accepted. Sam smiled in victory. “But how are we going to find her? New York is huge.”

 

“Well it says she goes to NYU. That narrows it down.”

 

“Yeah to like 50,000 people. That still a lot, Sam” Steve said with doubt. “It’s hopeless.”

 

“Stop being such a Debbie Downer, Steve.” Sam said to the blonde. “We’ll find her if it’s the last thing we do.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he actually agreed to this.

 

“But first let’s go to that cafe down the street.” Sam said walking. “I hear an iced coffee calling my name.”

 

* * *

“Wanda, that’s not how you do it.” You sighed as she helped the brunette with her calculus homework in a cafe near campus.

 

“What do you mean? I did exactly what you did.” Wanda whined. “I hate math so much.”

 

“No, you didn’t. If you wanted to find the derivative of the function you have to use the quotient rule. You used the product rule” you informed her.

 

“The what now?” Wanda asked.

 

You sighed. “Nevermind.”

 

“I’m going to fail this class.” Wanda said on the verge of tears. “RIP, my gpa.”

 

You rolled your eyes at her exaggeration. “One class isn’t going to kill your gpa, Wanda. You’re not even failing, you have a B.”

 

“That’s still bad.”

 

“No it isn’t.” you retorted. You heard your name being called to pick up your order. “Here, start the next problem and we can look over it together.”

 

You walked up to counter to retrieve their drinks and as if by fate Steve and Sam entered the cafe at the same time.

 

“Oh my God, Steve it’s her!” Sam whisper-shouted to his friend.

 

“What do we do?” Steve asked his heart speeding for some reason.

 

“We’re going to go talk to her.”

 

“What? That’s just strange we don’t even know her.”

 

“Oh we will soon enough,” Sam said with confidence.

 

Without warning, he pushed Steve towards you who was walking by them. The blonde bumped into you from behind and made her drop the drinks in her hand.

 

“Look where you’re going Steve, you big oaf,” Sam said. He looked towards you. “I’m so sorry, my friend here doesn’t know where he’s going half the time.”

 

Steve looked at Sam incredulously then turned to look at you. “Yeah, I’m so sorry. I have two left feet,” he said while blushing out of embarrassment.

 

“Oh, it’s ok.” you said with a soft smile. “I’m a klutz at times too.”

 

“I still feel bad. Can I buy you new drinks?” Steve asked you.

 

“Oh no, it’s fine! Really!” you assured him.

 

“Please? It’ll make me feel better.”

 

“Well if you insist.” you replied walking with him towards the counter with Sam right next to him. “Thanks for that,” he mumbled to Sam.

 

They got their drinks and you walked away with Steve and Sam still around her.

 

“I’m sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves,” Sam spoke up. “I’m Sam and this is Steve,” he said with an irresistible smile.

 

“I’m [Y/N], nice to meet you two.” She said while shaking their hands.

 

Steve looked around for some seats only to realize that the cafe was packed to the walls. “I don’t think there’s anywhere for us to sit,” Steve told his friend.

 

“Oh, you guys can sit on my table. It’s only me and another friend.” you offered. “If you would like that is.”

 

“I’m down.” Sam said without hesitation.

 

They went to your table to see Wanda facing down on her Calculus book. She must have died.

 

“Hey Wanda, you still there?” you asked your friend confused.

 

Wanda looked up to see her friend with two strangers behind her. How did you manage to find strange good looking men everywhere you went?

 

“This is Steve and Sam.” you introduced them. “You mind if they sit with us?”

 

“Sure.” she said while closing her textbook while the two boys sat across from them.

 

“Are you taking, calc?” Sam inquired.

 

“Yeah, I hate it. I don’t understand anything.” Wanda said.

 

“I’ve been trying to help her but she doesn’t get it,” you added.

 

“Well, you just have to be really organized and think of all the possibilities. Like on this problem.” Sam said pointing to her work in her notebook. “If you factor out a 2x here, it’ll make it easier to simplify.”

 

Wanda looked at him with amazement. “You’re so smart! I never thought of it that way. Can you teach me? [Y/N] sucks at tutoring.”

 

You gave her a look. Sam laughed at what she said. “I’m not that smart but sure I can help.”

 

Steve looked at the work in front of you. “Is that Monet?”

 

“Oh yeah, it's for an art history class I’m taking,” you said. “We have to write an in-depth analysis of one of the Impressionists’ art but quite frankly I have no idea how to go about it. It’s just a lot of pretty landscapes to me,” you said with a laugh.

 

“You know, Steve’s a total art geek,” Sam added. “He goes to one of those preppy art schools downtown. You should see his art, he’s the Michelangelo of the 21st century.”

 

“No, I’m not that good,” Steve said sheepishly.

 

“I like to bet you’re are,” you said with a smile.

 

Steve lightly blushed at what you said. You were kinda cute. He was beginning to understand why Bucky would want to keep you to himself.

 

“Hey [Y/N], why don’t you just ask Steve to help you?” Wanda advised.

 

“Oh no, I don’t want to be a bother,” you said sheepishly.

 

“I don’t mind. I enjoy Monet’s work. He’s one of my favorites.” Steve said. “In fact, they’re having a special exhibit at the Met on his works. We can go if you’d like?”

 

“Oh, sure I think that would be a great idea!” You said with excitement.

 

“How about we all go?” Sam asked. “It’ll be fun.”

 

“Sure, I’d love to,” Wanda replied.

 

“Great, how about this Saturday?” Steve inquired.

 

“That’s perfect! My report’s due on the Friday after.”

 

“It’s a study date then,” Sam said with a smile. He was one smooth operator.

 

The group talked and enjoyed their drinks until it was time for the girls to go to class. They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways.

 

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Sam told Steve.

 

“Yeah except for the part where you pushed me,” Steve replied.

 

“Sorry man, I had to. It was the only way.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “So what’s the plan now?”

 

Sam started to think of what to do next and a light bulb lit in his head. He whispered something into Steve’s ear that made the blond look at his friend with disbelief and a red face.

 

Sam only smirked and kept on walking. Things were about to get spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i watched endgame....russo bros meet me up in a Target parking lot, i just wanna talk...


	7. And That's What You Call Karma.

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is here to see you,” Natasha told Bucky through the phone.

“He can come in.”

A few minutes later, Steve entered Bucky’s office with a smile.

“Hiya, Buck,” he said with a smile.

“Hey,” Bucky groaned in response.

“Busy day?” the blonde asked as he sat down in front of him.

“When am I not busy?” Bucky sighed while looking through another boring report.

“You should take a vacation. Go out and party or something. You’re not going to be 23 forever.” Steve advised.

Steve seemed rather happy today, more than usual that is. “You seem rather chipper today.”

“Well, I have a date tomorrow with this amazing girl,” Steve said with a smile.

“Someone actually wants to go on a date with you?” Bucky said dubiously. “That’s rich.” He knew Steve was terrible with girls and dating in general. This really was a surprise. What was next? Cats falling out of the sky? 

“Haha very funny, punk,” Steve said. “I’m not as bad as I used to be.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes in disbelief. He took a sip of his coffee.

“I mean it!” Steve said. “I met this sweet girl at the cafe yesterday with Sam. She’s so smart and super cute. Her name’s [Y/N].”

Bucky choked on his coffee at the mention of her name. He began to cough and pat his chest with his hand. Steve tried to hide his laughter

“You okay, Buck?” he asked pretending to be worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Something got stuck in my throat” Bucky said trying to compose himself. “Where did you meet her again?”

“At a coffee shop, I bumped into her by accident. You know how much of a klutz I am.” Steve said still smiling while Bucky grunted. “We’re going to the Met this Saturday. I’m going to help her with an art project.” 

“So it’s a study date,” Bucky said hoping he was lying. “Not a real date.” 

“A date’s a date,” Steve said. “I feel like this one’s special. It’s gonna be something more.”

“You tryna get into her pants?” Bucky stated blatantly.

“No, Buck!” Steve said blushing. “I meant it in the other sense as we’ll actually get together.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bucky said returning to his report. On the inside, his mind was racing with worry.

“Well, I just came to tell you that,” Steve said while getting up. “I got a date to prepare for. See ya later, dude” 

“See ya punk  and please stop updating me on your sorry example of a love life, will ya?” Bucky asked.

 “I’ll try my best to tell you everything,” Steve said with a smile as he left.

 Steve waved Nat goodbye and entered the elevator. He called Sam as soon as the door closed behind him.

 "Hey Sam, everything went just the way you said it would. Now it’s time for Operation: She’s not your girlfriend, she’s mine part 2.” Steve said with a mischievous smile. “Can we make the name shorter, please?”

 Throughout the rest of the day, Bucky’s thoughts were occupied by what Steve said. No matter how hard he tried to busy himself with work his mind would revert to thoughts of the two of you on a date. He imagined it to be something cliche like you clinging onto his arm and laughing at his corny jokes. The two of you would share sweet smiles and ice cream. He almost gagged at the thought of it. Even during meetings, he wouldn’t be listening but instead have a far off look with his leg bouncing out of anxiety. What annoyed him the most was how he was letting this get to his head. He didn’t care about what you did, all he cared about was making you suffer. But why did he worry so much about you going on a date? Why did it make his blood boil just imagining Steve being close to you, closer than he could ever be? Why did his stomach twist in knots just at the thought of you two being something more than just friends?

 Slowly but surely, the next day arrived and Bucky was more miserable than the day before.  He sat in his office chair, swinging it back and forth with his legs while staring at the ceiling. He wished he could just stop thinking altogether. He was about to go insane over something so trivial. Unable to bear the torture he put upon himself, Bucky got up, took his briefcase, and stormed out of his office.

 Nat looked up to see Bucky speed walking towards her. There weren’t that many employees at the office on Saturdays, only those who wanted extra pay. Nat would always be there due to Bucky needing her for everything he did.

 “Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. I’m going out.” He said as he walked past her.

 She looked at him in shock. “Are you sure?”

 “Did I stutter?” He said while pressing the button the elevator and entering it as soon as it opened.

 Quiet gasps from the employees were heard throughout the office. Was he being serious? Mr. Barnes, workaholic extraordinaire, never took a day off, not even on a Saturday.

 “Everyone can get off early today,” Bucky said for everyone to hear. The elevator door closed and the employees cheered like children on the last day of school.

Bucky walked out of the building towards his Ferrari and got in. He drove with disregard to the speed limit as if he was being chased by the police. He didn’t really understand why he left his work so abruptly or what he was about to do. But he knew he just couldn’t sit around anymore. 

* * *

Bucky sat outside of a small cafe that was across the street of the museum. He sipped his iced tea lazily while thinking how stupid he was for doing this. He had been sitting there for almost an hour, waiting for Steve and [Y/N] to show up. His plan was to follow both of them around and somehow make this the worst date possible. He was wearing his Prada sunglasses with a mask that covered the lower part of his face and an Adidas hoodie with the hood up. They’d never know it was him.

 Soon enough, Bucky saw Steve walking to the entrance with you. Steve had his usual hideous look of jeans and a flannel button-down shirt while you had a yellow floral sundress on with tan leather sandals. Your sunglasses were propped up in your hair. Bucky felt his cheeks heating up. “ _She looks pretty,”_ He thought to himself. In an instant, he shook his head violently. What the hell was he saying?  You being pretty was like him not being rich. It was impossible.

 Sam and Wanda followed behind them. _“Wait a second, what are they doing there?”_ Bucky thought to himself.

 On the other side of the street, the small group greeted each other and planned what they were going to do. Suddenly, Sam noticed a mysterious looking man staring at them from across the street. He stared back and smiled. He knew it was Bucky. Bucky noticed Sam looking at him and quickly looked to the side as if he was looking for someone else. Sam chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun.

 “Hey Sam, are you coming?” Steve asked.

 “Yeah,” Sam said walking up the stairs with him.

 As soon as Bucky saw them enter the museum, he left the cafe. He entered the museum that was crowded with people. He spotted the four of them and kept a distance from them.

 “Ok, so how are we going to do this?” you asked.

 “Well, the Monet exhibit is right after the Modern Art section. Which is right there.” Steve pointed towards a hall. He knew the place like the back of his hand. “I think we should go there first to finish your report.”  

 “Ooo, I really want to go to the Ancient Egyptian Art exhibit,” Wanda said while looking at the pamphlet. “It looks interesting.”

 “Actually, I do too,” Sam said making a face at Steve alerting him that Bucky was here. “How about Wanda and I go there. While you and [Y/N] go to the Monet one?” The blond quickly understood and agreed.

 “Yeah, that’s fine as well,” Steve said. “You girls okay with that?”

 “Fine by me,” you said. Wanda nodded in agreement.

 “Great, then we can meet up in Art during the Tang Dynasty.” Steve said, “At say, about 2:30?”

 The group agreed and split ways. You and Steve walked towards the Modern Art hall. Bucky followed them from a distance.

 God, what was he doing? He thought to himself. He looked like he was about to rob a store. He cursed himself for acting like this but kept on following them.

 Steve and you stood close together while walking through the crowded room. You laughed at one of his dad jokes and Bucky’s blood boiled. Seriously? He was way funnier than Steve, why didn’t you laugh at his amazing jokes? As they walked by, Steve told you, various facts of different pieces of art. You were amazed by his vast knowledge and listened to what he said with interest.

 “ _What a showoff.”_ Bucky thought to himself.

 They stopped in front of a beautiful painting of a spellbinding woman looking over her shoulder with a crowd walking past her.

 “What do you think about this painting? The blonde asked her.

 “I think it’s gorgeous.” you started. “The woman in the painting is alluring. She has a cold, indifferent expression but her eyes tell us something more. They’ve seen many tragedies and are weary. They still have a fire in them but its fading. It’s losing its passion. But she’s holding onto it, hoping that someone would come and save her.”  you ended.

 Steve looked at you with astonishment.  

 “But I mean I could be wrong. Sorry, that sounds stupid.” you quickly said.

 “No, I think it’s amazing. I’ve always seen it as a parallel to Vermeer’s Girl with a Pearl Earring but your analysis gives a new meaning to it. I like it. Good job.” He said patting you on the shoulder.

 [Y/N] smiled at his response. Suddenly, Steve felt someone kick him hard in the back of his leg.

 “Ouch!” he said and looked around to see who it was.

 “Uh sorry, man,” Bucky said moving away from them with a smirk on his face. “ _Don’t get too comfy, Stevie.”_ Bucky thought to himself.

 “It’s fine,” Steve mumbled. The two of them moved away from the painting and Bucky found himself looking into the painted lady’s eyes. He felt a pang in his chest and found himself deep in thought. The crowds of people sifted by him but he didn’t budge. When Bucky fell out of his trance, he noticed that they had left the room. Bucky squirmed his way through the crowd and entered the Monet exhibit only to find that they weren’t there.

 “That stupid Steve, I’m gonna-” Bucky murmured to himself.

 “Hmmm? Me? What are you gonna do to me?” Steve asked him with a playful grin.

 "I’m gonna snap your neck in ha-” Bucky stopped halfway when he realized Steve was right there in front of him.

 “ _Real smooth Buck, real smooth.”_ the brunette thought to himself. He tried to compose himself and ignored Steve.

 “I know it’s you, Buck,” Steve deadpanned while crossing his arms.

 “Sorry, don’t know who you're talking to, man.” he replied in a deeper voice.

 Steve sighed at his friend’s childish antics. “You’re Bucky, Bucky Barnes.”

 “Bucky Barnes? You mean that devilishly handsome CEO?” Bucky asked Steve. “I’m flattered, but that’s not me.”

 Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Bucky’s mask off of him.

 “Hey! What the hell are you doing?!!” Bucky exclaimed with anger taking his mask back from Steve’s hand

 “What are you doing here?” Steve asked.

 “I don’t know, Steve? What do people do at an art museum?” Bucky questioned Steve. “I’m here to admire art, stupid.”

"And this has nothing to do with my date with [Y/N]?”

 “What and why would it be? God, Steve not everything’s about you.” Bucky sassed him.

 “Then why the whole outfit,” Steve said pointing to his clothes.

 “Because I didn’t want to not be noticed,” Bucky said. “But some people just don’t get that.”

 Bucky began looking around for you. Where did you go?

 “She’s not here. She went to the bathroom.”

 Bucky’s head snapped back to Steve. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he lied.

 “You were looking for [Y/N] weren’t you?”

 “N-no.” the brunette stammered.

 “I can introduce her if you wa-”

 “There’s no need for that. I’m not here to meet your silly girlfriend.” Bucky interrupted looking a bit worried.

 Steve chuckled at his reaction. He knew very well he was only here because of you. “She’s not my girlfriend, Buck.”

 Bucky grunted and put his mask back on. “If you tell her I’m here, I’ll kill you. He said seriously.

 “I’ll try not to,” he replied as Bucky walked away.

 “Sorry, did I make you wait too long?” you asked Steve as you walked up to him.

 Steve, being the gentleman he was, replied: “No, not at all.” He looked toward Bucky’s direction and began to laugh to himself.

 “Hmmm? what’s so funny?” you asked innocently looking where Steve was looking. Bucky quickly turned around, silently panicking she noticed.

 “It’s nothing, come on,” he said while taking your hand in his and walking away. You blushed at his action but followed quickly behind him. Bucky threw daggers at Steve with his eyes.

 The two of you spent the rest of the time in the Monet exhibit analyzing the beautiful paintings. Steve would point out the details of the brush strokes and its’ most defining characteristics as you wrote down everything he said as if it was a prophesied word. Steve would smile at you and your cheeks would tint a light pink. Bucky gritted his teeth and balled his fists at them. Steve was so dead.

 The time passed rather quickly and Steve realized that it was time for them to meet up with Sam and Wanda. The two of you walked towards the next room as Bucky followed quickly behind. The room was packed to the walls since it was one of the most popular. It was a dimly lit room which made it hard for Bucky to see where he was going with his sunglasses on. He accidentally bumped into an antique vase that was carelessly placed on a table without anything to protect it. Bucky quickly tried to catch the vase so that it wouldn’t fall. He caught it with the tip of his fingers but underestimated its weight

 _“_ No, no, no, no _”_ He whispered incessantly as it slipped from his hand. He reached to catch it again and didn’t notice the burly man standing next to him. While trying to catch it, he bumped into the man who in turn accidentally threw the drink in his hand on a painting. Bucky was too late and the vase hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Everyone in the room turned to look at what had happened and gasped when they saw the antique vase on the floor and Bucky mid squat after trying to catch it. The others and you came closer to see what had happened.

 “ _Crap, crap, crap, crap,_ ” Bucky thought frozen in position. This was a bad idea from the start.

 The man he had bumped into was completely enraged at what Bucky made him do. “You jerk?! Can’t you see where you’re going?!” He said as he kicked Bucky from behind.

 Bucky fell flat on his face and his glasses fell off. He looked up and saw you standing there with the others behind you looking at him in shock. You quickly realized that it was Bucky in front of you and had a devilish grin on your face. This seemed all too familiar. 

Sam turned around to hide his laughter from the others while Steve was completely horrified by what Bucky had done. Wanda was the only one that was completely confused at what was happening. You began to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone mad. No one understood why but Bucky knew the reason for it. He quickly stood up.

 “Stop laughing you, idiot.”  He said with heat rushing to his cheeks from embarrassment but you couldn't stop laughing with tears in your eyes.

 “[Y/N] what’s wrong with you?” Wanda asked.

You wiped the tears from your eyes trying to calm yourself down. “Is this what they call karma? I wish I had a camera. That was golden. What are you doing here James?”

 Wanda’s eyes widened when she said the mystery man’s name. Was this him?  How come [Y/N] was talking to him so freely as if he was a friend? Wasn’t he her boss? The brunette had a lot of questions.

 “Shut up before I kill-”

 “Excuse me, sir, do you know what you have just done?” a woman’s voice came from behind.

 Bucky turned around with a groan. “What do you want?” Bucky said coldly.

 “That vase and painting dated back to the 7th century. They are priceless relics that can never be repaired!” the museum curator said.

 Bucky sighed and took his wallet out and handed the woman a blank check with only his signature. He took his mask off. The woman’s eyes widened at the name on the check. She looked back at him and her blood ran cold when she realized who he was.

 “Just fill out the price for the both of them,” Bucky said nonchalantly. The others in the room began to murmur in the room, amazed that they were in the presence of the James Barnes.

 She looked at him again with her confidence slightly shaken. “B-but this will never bring back these priceless artifacts.” She said with a flicker of fire in her eyes.

 “Well then I guess you can just steal another one like you did everything else in this room,” Bucky told her, his voice dripping with venom. “And what are you all looking at?” He asked the crowd angrily. The others quickly returned to what they were doing while the embarrassed curator walked away to find someone to clean it up.

 “Woah, Bucky calm down,” Steve said placing his hand on his shoulder. Bucky turned around and looked at Steve with narrow eyes.

 “Great entrance, man,” Sam said still laughing. He knew he shouldn’t do it but seeing graceful Bucky fumbling and falling on his face was the best thing he had ever seen.

 “Shut it, Wilson.” Bucky snapped at him.

 “Wait, you guys know each other?” Wanda asked confused.

 “Unfortunately,” Bucky said looking at both of them.

 “Yeah, we’re friends actually,” Steve said with a sheepish grin.

 “You have friends? That’s hard to believe.” you deadpanned towards Bucky.

 “Contrary to popular belief, I’m a rather likable person.” Bucky bluffed.

You gave him a doubtful look and turned to Sam to pat him on the shoulder. “I feel sorry for you,” Bucky growled in annoyance. Why was she so open towards all of them and not him?  

 Sam chuckled at your statement. “Oh man, Steve I forgot there was this one thing I wanted to show you.” the clever man said with a wink. Remember Wanda?”

 Wanda looked at him puzzled. “I don’t remember-”

 “Yeah, you do come on.” Sam insisted pushing her away. “Let’s go, Steve.”

“I’m coming!” Steve followed behind them leaving Bucky and you alone. Bucky squinted at them. They were up to something.

“You know if you just wanted to hang out with us, you could have just asked.”  You said.

Bucky turned to her. You had a smirk on her face. “Hmphf, why would ever want to hang out with a bunch of nerds like you.”

 “Then why were you following us the entire time?” you deadpanned.

 “I was not!”

 “Yes, you were! Stupid, anyone can notice a masked man following them around!”

 Bucky grunted and looked at the ground. “So are you and Steve a thing now?” he said. His heart was racing from the anticipation of your answer.

 “Oh no, no we’re just friends,” you said with a shade of pink coloring her cheeks. “He’s a nice guy but we’re just friends.”

 Bucky looked up at her in relief. He tried to hide his smile by biting his lip but found his lips curling at the edges at what you said. Why was he so relieved? Why was he so happy? God, he hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He took you by the hand this time and pulled you along with him through the museum.

 “Hey! What are you doing?!” You exclaimed with your facing becoming red by the sudden contact of his hand.

 "We’re leaving.”

 “We should go look for the others. They’ll wonder where we went,” you said. “Where are we going!? Will you let go of my hand?!”

 “We’re going to eat sushi.” He said. 

 “Sushi?” your mouth watered at his words and began to run in glee. You pulled Bucky behind you.

 “Hey slow down, you dumb girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might not update for a while since I have two exams coming up that i really need to study for. Wish me luck!
> 
> Hope you like it!


	8. Shine Bright Like A Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild drugging of alcohol

Music blared in your ears as you took the sponge out of the bucket filled with soapy water. You threw it at the glass wall in front of you with full force. Splat! Soap splayed all over the glass and traveled downwards. You huffed as you walked over to the sponge and picked it up. You walked back to the bucket and dipped it in.

"Stupid Bucky Barnes." You mumbled to yourself as you threw it again with great force pretending it was the brunette. You were tasked with yet another stupid job in which you had to clean the large glass wall that lined a passageway in the building. It was like a balcony overlooking the lobby of the building with the glass walls lining the middle of it. You didn't understand why he was making you do this. What was the janitor for? But then again did anything that idiot did make sense?

You walked to get the sponge again and sighed.  You didn't understand Bucky. What he was trying to do or why his mood towards you shifted so quickly from time to time. He was always unbearable and difficult but there were times when he was kind. It was occasional but you liked him more when he was. You could notice the change in him. His eyes would become softer and his posture more relaxed. Of course, he kept his sharp tongue but you had grown accustomed to it, dare even say that you enjoyed it. But when Bucky reverted to his cold and calculating nature you wanted to climb up a wall. He was just so difficult to be around. One mistake and he'd yell at you as if you had just pressed the red button to the destruction of the world. Of course, you were never scared or intimidated by him and argued with him, but you did wish he would act like a decent human being more often.

You dipped the wet sponge again with all the confusion and anger you had pent up inside because of him and let go of it all with your best throw. The sponge flew and to your horror completely missed the glass and went over the balcony. You ran to the edge and your heart dropped when you saw where it landed. Bucky stood there with a yellow sponge on the floor next to him and his hair wet with dirty soap water. The water dripped down his face as the others in the lobby looked at him with amused and horrified looks. Some looked up to see where the sponge had come from and saw you standing there leaning over the balcony. Your face grew scarlet as you saw them all staring at you in dead silence. Bucky looked up at you fuming with eyes that could cut through steel. You gulped and chose the best option in this scenario. Run for your life.

You dashed towards the elevator and quickly pressed the button frantically but where were you supposed to go? He was downstairs. As soon as the doors opened you saw him standing there looking at you as if he was going to kill you. How did he get here so fast? You ran the other way only to be pulled back by the collar of your jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked angrily.

"Anywhere you're not!" You said trying to get away from him but it was no use he had an iron grip on you as he pulled you into the elevator. The doors closed behind you. You were trapped.

"I gave you one simple job and you couldn't even do it right." He said angrily with his hair and face still wet.

You tried to hide your laughter, you were already in a lot of trouble. "Well, I'm not your janitor." You deadpanned. He huffed as the doors opened. He dragged you behind him through the lobby to go outside. You tried to hide your face from everyone out of embarrassment but Bucky didn't falter and walked out as if nothing had happened. He threw you into his car as he got in himself.

"Where are we going?" You asked him annoyed.

"Stop talking." He said as he motioned the chauffeur to drive.

You gave him a look as you melted into the car. He was so annoying when he did this. After what felt like hours of driving through New York traffic you arrived at a small yet gorgeous building. Bucky got out and you followed behind him. He opened the door to the store and let you in. It was a beauty salon.

"Ahhh, James darling." A woman dressed in all black and white bob haircut said as she walked towards the two of you. "It's so nice to meet you again." She air-kissed the sides of his face.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Coco," Bucky said with a smile. You looked at them utterly confused.

"This must be the client." She said as she looked at you. You gave her a small smile and a wave. Coco began to examine you by circling around you. You gave Bucky a look. Coco faced you again this time closer to your face. You stepped back a little. The older woman stood straight and looked at Bucky.

"She's a challenge," she said as she whipped her head back at you. "But I do love a challenge."

"What is that supposed to mean?" You asked slightly offended.

"Great then I'll leave you to it," Bucky said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" You asked not wanting him to leave you with the strange Coco.

"I'll be back," Bucky said matter of factly. "Have fun," he said with a smirk as he opened the door.

"Don't worry, darling, we will," Coco assured him. He left with a wave and you looked back at the woman.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Coco strutted towards you with a smile. "I'm going to turn you into a beautiful gem. You will shine brighter than all the stars in the sky." She exclaimed.

"Huh? No thanks," you told her. "I like the way I look."

She looked at you. "Yes, you are so….cute." She said with slightly disgusted by your ripped jeans, faded t-shirt and oversized flannel on top. "But you do not shine, darling! You are hiding your beauty underneath all this trash!" She said lightly touching your clothes as if they were dirty. "No! The great Coco can not let this be! I will turn you from a lump of ugly coal into a dazzling diamond!" Coco animatedly told you.

"It's ok. I really like the trash look. Seriously." You said. "So I'll be going now. See ya." You tried to get away.

Coco clapped her hands. "Cece! Bebe!" Suddenly two tall male assistants came out of nowhere and picked you. "Hey!" They walked towards a chair.

"Don't worry, Mon Cheri," Coco assured. "We're going to have a lot of fun!"

Coco and her assistants worked on you for what felt like hours. After all the deep cleaning as Coco liked to put it, she slipped you into a beautiful [dress](https://assets.vogue.com/photos/594286fcef93b0522478bca1/master/pass/06-marchesa-resort-2018.jpg) that was way too expensive for your liking. She told you to close your eyes as she led you to a wall mirror.

"Open your eyes, darling." You did as she said and looked at your reflection in awe.

"Woah, is that me?" You asked. You felt like Mia from _The Princess Diaries._   

"Yes it is, mon amour," Coco told you with a laugh. "Didn't I tell you? You are a beautiful rose hidden beneath prickly thorns and I have freed you."

You chuckled at what she said and thanked her for everything with a hug. It was almost time for Bucky to arrive and she pushed you behind a curtain before he entered.

"Welcome back, darling." She said.

"Guessing you're done?" Bucky asked as he walked in. "Where is she?"

"Yes, I am. It was difficult. A grueling task, one that no artist can complete." She said flamboyantly. "But I the great Coco, has created yet another masterpiece, one that is above all others." She said motioning you to come out from behind the curtain.

You walked out slowly and Bucky gaped at the sight of you. You looked gorgeous almost angelic.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open," you said with a devilish grin. Bucky quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat. 

"Y-you look good." He said coolly a light pink scattered on his cheeks. 

"Not just good! She looks spectacular!" Coco exclaimed. You giggled at her. "Absolutely mesmerizing!" 

"Right, that's what I meant," Bucky said looking at you with a chuckle. You melted under his gaze and felt your heart beating fast.

"You look good too." You said calmly with a blush equal to his. 

"Well, we should get going now. Don't want to be late. Thank you again, Coco." Bucky said giving her a smile.

"Anytime, Mon Cheri." She said. "Please do come again. [Y/N] is so much fun."

You said your goodbyes and left. Outside, Bucky's Porsche was waiting. 

"You know you never told me where we're going." You said as you got in the front seat.

"I have a launch party today for a partnership with Stark Industries and your coming with me," Bucky said as he drove.

"What? No no no no." You said with your no's jumbled together.

"Yes, you are coming. I didn't get you all pretty for nothing." He deadpanned.

"I hate parties. I'm not good around people." You replied.

"No one's telling you to talk. Just stand and look pretty."

"But why me? Couldn't you pick some model or actress?"

"You were the most convenient." He stated. Who was he kidding? Any girl he wanted would come running after him with a single call. He didn't really want them though.

You sighed and looked at the window. You hated parties so much and you've only been to college parties, not one filled with New York's wealthiest. What do rich people even do at parties? This was going to be bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. 

You reached the hotel where the party was going to take place and a valet opened the door for you. You got out and thanked him. Bucky threw his keys towards one of the other valets who looked at the car with drool coming out of his mouth at how beautiful it was. Bucky took you by the hand as cameras flashed in your direction. Nosy reporters stuck phones and microphones in front of you.

" Mr. Barnes, what is the future of Barnes Enterprises after such a monumental partnership?" One asked.

"Oh, Mr. Barnes! Who is your lovely friend?" Another asked putting the camera in your face.

You hid your face with your hand. You couldn't see anything due to the flashes of the cameras. Thankfully, Bucky held your hand and pulled you through the chaotic crowd. Once you entered the ballroom of the hotel you were greeted by many guests that obviously knew Bucky. You just stood by his side and smiled at them. On the inside, you wanted to drop kick him in front of everyone for bringing you here. You noticed a man with a unique beard coming towards the two of you. 

"Oh my God, it's Tony Stark!" You said amazed.

"Will you keep it down." Bucky scolded you.

"Barnes, glad you could make it," Tony said with a drink in his hand. 

"Not come to my own party? That wouldn't make any sense now would it?" Bucky jokingly said.

"Well hello there, miss. I don't think we've met." Tony flashed a smile and a wink in your direction. "The name's Tony, Tony Stark." He took your hand in his and gave it a kiss. Bucky didn't like the way his lips lingered on your skin. 

"Nice to meet you too. I'm [Y/N]." You said flustered by his action. 

"She's with you," Tony asked Bucky.

"She is," Bucky replied pulling you closer to him. 

"You have a good eye when it comes to the ladies, James" Tony said obnoxiously. "How about we get you two some drinks?" He motioned a waiter towards him. 

Tony switched his drink as Bucky picked one up. The waiter placed the tray in front of you.

"Oh no thank you, I don't drink." You said sheepishly. 

"What, why not just a little?" Tony asked. "Can't have a party without getting a little tipsy." 

"I'm fine, really." You stated. 

Tony shrugged your shoulders. "Suit yourself. You know what I'm gonna go find Pepper and have her come to meet you guys. Stay right here." He said as he walked away. 

"He's kinda annoying." You said. 

"Tell me about it," Bucky mumbled. 

"Wow, did you just agree with me, James?" You asked feigning shock. He laughed and it was like a sweet melody to your ears. 

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour." You heard a familiar voice and turned to see Sam standing with Steve next to him. Both were dressed to the nines and looked rather dashing. 

"Sam! Steve!" You asked with joy. "How are you guys?" You let go of Bucky's hand as you came closer to them. Bucky groaned at them. Why were they here? They were like two spectres haunting him every which way he went. 

"Good, nice to see you here," Sam said. "You too, Bucky." 

Bucky grumbled as he got closer. "Who invited you?" 

"Actually, you did." Steve chuckled. "How are you, [Y/N]? Did you come with Buck?"   

"I'm great," you smiled "Yeah, I did." 

"Yeah, she came with Buck," Sam said raising his eyebrows simultaneously while giving Bucky a stupid look. 

"Something wrong with your face, Wilson?" Bucky said. "Want me to fix it?" He said.

"My face is perfectly fine," Sam said. "It's actually the best looking face in the room." 

"Then why does every girl run away from you?." Steve deadpanned and you laughed at his joke. The two of them were fun to be around. In such a short time, you had become such good friends with them. 

"Oh yeah, Steve I wanted to say thank you for helping me with the report. I got an A!" 

"No problem! I'm glad I could help." Steve said. "It was fun. We should do it again sometime." 

"Yeah, it was fun, until you ditched us with Grumpy Bear over here." Sam butt in. 

"Oh, that wasn't really my fault. James made me go with him." You said sheepishly. 

"What was so important that you had to steal our friend from us, James?" Steve said mischievously. Steve never called him James but you just said it so sweetly, it made him want to tease Bucky.

"It's none of your business, punk," Bucky said. 

"Come on, James." Sam teased. "Why are you keeping it a secret? Do you li-"

"You stay quiet." Bucky covered Sam's mouth with his hand. Sam licked his hand and Bucky quickly snapped it away. 

"That's disgusting. What are you? Ten?" Bucky said annoyed. 

Sam and Steve laughed at him and you rolled your eyes. Boys will always be boys. 

Bucky went to go wash his hand while Sam was called over by someone. You told Steve you were going to go get something to drink and he nodded. You walked over to the bar and asked for a soda until a man came next to you. 

"A soda at a party like this?" He asked you. "Why not a Scotch, instead." 

"I don't drink," you said waiting for your drink. 

"Why not?" He asked inching closer to you. "A whiskey, my friend." He told the bartender. 

"It's not something I particularly enjoy." You said stepping back as you picked up your glass and took a sip. 

"Come on, you gotta let go. Have a little fun." He said moving closer. "I can help if you want? The name's Brock Rumlow. What's yours?" 

"Not interested," you said as you walked away. 

"Playing hard to get I see." He said as he followed. "I like a little challenge." 

You scoffed at what he said. You looked for one of the boys in the crowd and didn't notice Rumlow pouring some of his whiskey into your drink. "Could you please leave me alone?" 

"C' mon babe, don't be so uptight. Let loose. Be free." He said coolly. 

"Don't call me that." You bit at him as you took another sip. It tasted different but somewhat addicting. Rumlow only smirked. 

"Then what should I call you?" 

"Nothing," you slurred finishing the drink. "Leave or I'll kick you to the moon." 

Rumlow laughed at what you said. "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon, sweetheart." 

On the other side of the room, Bucky deeply exhaled while talking to yet another important guest who he had never met and quite frankly didn't care about. He wondered where you were, hoping you weren't making an idiot of yourself. 

He heard chants coming from the bar and he excused himself to go see what was happening.

He pushed himself through and saw you in the middle. You looked over and smiled at him. 

"BUUUCCCKKYY, there you are. I've been looking for you." You said motioning your index finger towards him and bumped his nose with it. 

Bucky looked at you confused. He could smell alcohol on you. "Are you drunk?" He asked incredulously. 

"Nooooo, I'm just letting go. Being freeeee." 

"Yeah, you're drunk." He affirmed as he took you by the arm. "Come on, we're leaving now." 

You shimmied out of his grip which annoyed him. "But I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here and have fun." You whined with a pout on your face. Bucky bit his lower lip at your cuteness.

"Doesn't matter we're leaving." He said pulling you along with him. 

"Hey, if she doesn't wanna go, she doesn't want to go," Rumlow said from behind her. "Leave her alone." 

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Bucky retorted. "She came with me and now she's going home with me. Mind your own business if you know what's good for you." 

"Well, she obviously doesn't care about the lousy date that ditched her." Rumlow bit back. "She's having way more fun with me. Right princess?"

"Are you the one who did this to her?" Bucky asked.

"No, she wanted to drink," Rumlow said. "Listen, leave the girl alone, she clearly doesn't want you. 

"That's bull. She doesn't drink at all." Bucky seethed with anger. "Did you do something to her?" He pulled Rumlow by the collar. 

"Stoop, Bucky" you drawled pulling his arm. "Let's go home."

Bucky sighed and pushed Rumlow away. "You're not worth my time." He stated coldly as he took you by the hand and headed for the exit. You wobbled behind him trying to keep your balance.

"Slow down you ignoramus."

Bucky looked at you and stopped in his tracks. He put your arm around him and helped you get to his car. You were quiet on the way home, only humming to yourself. When you arrived home, Bucky opened the door to your side of the car and helped you out. You leaned on him as he walked you to your apartment. Out of nowhere, you started singing at the top of your lungs.

"So when you're near me darling, can you hear me SOS!" You shouted for the whole street to hear.

"SSSSHHHHH," Bucky said as he placed his index finger in front of his lips giving you an annoyed look. You copied him with a slurred sssshhh and a giggle. He rolled his eyes with a quiet laugh. You lost your balance and were about to fall but Bucky quickly caught you.

"Good catch." You slurred with a smile.

"You are such a mess." He picked you up bridal style and took you to your apartment with you quietly singing.

"The love you gave me nothing else can save me, SOS" you sang lazily. "Sing with me, Bucky."

"No, and stop calling me that." He sighed as he got out of the elevator to your floor.

"But it's cute" 

Bucky felt his cheeks heat up at what you said. A drunk you could get him more flustered than a normal you. He finally reached your door and you took out the keys from your purse. You tried to unlock the door but couldn't get the key in the lock. Bucky groaned and took the key from you and opened it.

"Thank you," you said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Bucky was real close to keeling over but the only thing that stopped him was you leaning on him. He helped you to your room and laid you on your bed. Then took off your heels and covered you with the blanket.

"Ok, go to sleep."

"But I don't want to go to sleep." You whined like a child.

Bucky groaned. "But you have to, now good night." 

"I'm hot!" You exclaimed as you pulled the blanket off and sat up. You began to pull your dress a little revealing some of your thighs. 

Bucky's cheeks flared and pulled it back down. He was crouched down near you on the bed. "Nope, we are not doing this! The dress stays on." He affirmed showing a little anger hoping it would intimidate you. Your head hit the pillow and you giggled at him as his brows furrowed.

"You're so cute when you get angry. You look like grumpy cat." You drawled.

"No I don't," he replied. His face was redder than a tomato.

 "You look like him right now." You said. "You're so cute, Bucky"

Bucky felt his heart leap out of his chest at what you said and looked away. You were going to be the death of him. He quickly got up and began to walk towards the door. "I'm leaving." He blatantly said despite his flustered state.

You reached for his hand and grabbed it. "Wait, don't leave." You asked him. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

He turned around to look at you. Your face shined in the moonlight peering through your curtained window. Bucky felt a pang in his chest as he looked at you. He never thought that you would want him by your side and one could say that you were just acting like this because you were drunk. But the fearful look in your eyes and the desperation written on your face told another story. Bucky really believed that you wanted him there, maybe not him in particular but just someone, anyone. Maybe your playful and fearless attitude was a facade just like the one he had carefully constructed for himself. Maybe you were just as lonely as he was. 

Bucky nodded and murmured an ok. You smiled as he covered you with your blanket and walked to the other side of the bed. He laid on top of it and turned to the side to look at you with his arms crossed.

"Happy now?" He said nonchalantly.

"Very," you said with a sweet smile as you drew closer to him. You kissed him on the nose and he couldn't help but chuckle. Soon, you drifted off to sleep and he looked at you with a small smile. He made sure you were asleep then reached his hand over and cupped your cheek and brushed his thumb across it. You should get drunk more often he thought to himself as he fell asleep. 

You woke up with your head pounding and to the smell of bacon. You groaned and tried to remember what had happened the night before but everything was a blur. You remembered going to the party with James but you couldn't remember anything after that. You went to your bathroom to clean yourself up and then it hit you. Why did it smell like bacon? You quickly ran to your kitchen despite the aching in your head and saw James standing there cooking something in a pan. 

"What are you doing in my house?" You shouted while pointing at him. Your head hurt by your own voice. " _Ok, no more shouting_." You thought to yourself as you held your head in your hand.

"Well, good morning to you too." Bucky looked over his shoulder nonchalantly. He was in his clothes from last night. His dress shirt loosely tucked in his pants and the buttons opened at the top. "You told me to stay."

"What are you talking about? I'd never tell you that." You said.

"You probably don't remember since you were drunk out of your mind." He said as he placed the bacon on a plate.

"That doesn't make any sense. I don't drink!" You exclaimed.

"Well, you did last night. Listen it's a long story and I don't feel like telling you. So just shut up and eat."

"W-we didn't do anything? Did we?" You stuttered.

"O-Of course n-not," Bucky replied with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not that kinda guy."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" you said with guilt.

"It's fine." He cut you off. "Just sit down," Bucky said as he placed the plate on the table. You went to the table and sat down. There were eggs, waffles, and bacon. You smiled to yourself, you couldn't remember the last time you woke up to breakfast ready on the table for you. You picked up a little of everything.

"You didn't poison this did you?" You playfully asked.

"Kinda wish I did now." He blatantly replied taking a bite of his waffle.

 You chuckled at him as you took a bite of the eggs. To your surprise they were delicious. "Mmmm," you said giving him an ok with your fingers. He gave you a small smile as he ate actually happy that you liked it.

The two of you quietly ate your breakfast which was rather uncommon. The window was opened halfway and sounds from outside traveled in. You could hear the birds chirping and the voices of children playing on the sidewalk. The sounds of cars beeping and vendors telling passersby about their amazing deals. It was all calming for both of you. It felt nice to have a warm breakfast with someone even if that person was your enemy. Well, you didn't know if Bucky was your enemy or your friend or something in between but it didn't matter right now. Time would soon tell what you two were so you weren't in a rush. You just wanted to relish in this tender moment, so the two of you sat there in the warmth of the sun, basking in the silence of each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead. I was going to post earlier but I had finals and then I got sick. It was chaotic. But I finally uploaded a chapter today. Yay!  
> I was on a major writer's block for this but somehow I came up with almost 5,000 words. Sorry about that.  
> Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments and kudos!  
> Hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope to progress the story much quicker now.  
> Tell me how you feel about it! Have a great day/night!
> 
> p.s. song is SOS by ABBA


	9. Protect Me With Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mild violence i guess.

“You want me to be your what now?” you asked dubiously.

“You heard me, I want you to be my bodyguard,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Why in the world would you need one of those?”

“Because I’m highly targeted,” Bucky said. “It’s what comes with being as important as I am.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Then what are those two gorillas downstairs for?”

“They’re too noticeable.”

“Isn’t that the point?” you said. “I don’t even know the first thing about being a bodyguard.”

“It’s rather simple. You protect me until you die.”

You scoffed at his words. “I might just be the one who ends up killing you.” she murmured.

“What was that?”

“Nothing…can you please find someone else?”

“Nope,” Bucky said twirling in his office chair. “I think you're perfect for the job. I’ve heard your quite the fighter. By all means, you can leave but just remember our little deal.” he said devilishly.  

You groaned and Bucky grinned at your annoyed figure. Oh, how he loved pushing your buttons. “Fine.” you murmured as you plopped into a chair and gave him an angry glare.

There was a knock at the door and Natasha slightly opened the door to have a look inside.

“Mr. Barnes, it’s time for your meeting with Mr. Xavier,” she informed him.

“Ahh yes, let’s go, bodyguard.” Bucky said as he got up walking towards the door.

You groaned as you got up and trudged behind him. Nat raised her eyebrow at you. “Don’t ask.”You murmured. The three of them went downstairs to greet a man in the lobby.

"Charles, it's good to see you again. How was the flight?" Bucky walked up to the man. The young man turned and gave Bucky a smile and walked over to him.

"I could say the same to you. It's always a pleasure to be in the States." Xavier said with a British accent. He extended his hand to shake Bucky's only to be stopped by you.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to take two steps back, sir." You said as you stood between the two of them.

Xavier looked at you confused. "What are you doing?" Bucky hissed. Nat looked at you amused.

"It's for your own safety," you whispered back. He wanted a bodyguard and boy were you going to give it to him.

"I know him, you moron." He said.

"Don't you know that your closest friends can be your greatest enemies?" You questioned. "Have you not read Machiavelli?" Bucky looked at you puzzled.

"I believe Machiavelli said to keep your enemies closer than your friends." Charles butted in with a small chuckle.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter what he said." You stated simply. "I can't let you meet with Mr. Barnes until I can verify you're in the clear."

"Shall I give you my passport?" Charles said charmingly.

"That's a good-"

"There's no need for that." Bucky butted in. "My bodyguard is being nonsensical." He looked at you. "Charles works for the London Branch of the company, he's completely harmless so cut it out."  

You deeply exhaled. "Fine, but I got my eyes on you." You said motioning your two fingers from yours to his.

"Don't worry, I promise not to kill him." Charles joked.

"It'll actually be kind of convenient if you did." You murmured.

"I heard that." Bucky deadpanned. "Well, let's not waste any more time. There's a lot to go over."

"Natasha, good to see you again. Beautiful as ever." Charles said flirtatiously.

"Good to see you, Mr. Xavier," Nat said with a sweet smile as she masked her annoyance.

The lot of you went back upstairs. Bucky led Charles to his office to speak about all things business as you stood outside "standing watch" as he liked to put it. You were so bored that you resorted to chatting with Natasha about everything under the sun and she didn't seem to mind.

"I thought I told you to keep watch not distract my employees." Bucky sounded annoyed.

"Keep watch for what?" You said dubiously. "Your imaginary enemies? No one's coming to kill you, dude. You're not _that_ special." You deadpanned.

Bucky huffed as Nat tried to hide her smile. No one would ever talk to her boss in such a tone but you were rather fearless and she noticed that Bucky never really got angry at you for doing so. He did show mild annoyance but never anger. She had seen him angry before on numerous occasions and this was nothing compared to that.

"You know what? You're making my head hurt. Go do something useful and get me some coffee." Bucky said.

"How about a please?" You said sickeningly sweet.

Bucky sighed. "Please." He said curtly.

"Hmmm, that seemed rather forced. How about again, this time a little sweeter." You replied.

"If you don't leave-" Bucky said approaching you. You jumped back and went to the elevator.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, can't even take a joke!" You said.  

"Make sure it's a caramel mocha with 3 shots of espresso and 2% milk not whole. Do you hear me?" Bucky stated as you entered the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." You said annoyed as the door closed in front of you. "No need to shout."

"Nat, can I have a word with you in my office?" Bucky walked towards his door motioning her to follow.

Nat closed the door behind and Bucky handed her a box of firecrackers. She looked at him puzzled.

"What's this?"

This is for a prank on [Y/N]." Bucky said with a mischievous smile. "All you have to do is hide these around the floor and let them off when she gets back."

"And why should I do that?" Nat asked still completely confused.

"So she'd think we're actually under attack. That my life is _really_ in danger." Bucky said.

"That isn't something to joke about, sir." Nat reprimanded him. "Not to mention it's a major safety hazard and violates code 26382 which states-"

"You are so boring, Nat." Bucky deadpanned.

The redhead looked at him slightly offended. At least she wasn't childish. "Well, I'm just reminding you that if someone gets hurt it could become a very serious lawsuit."

"Fine, tell everyone to get off early today," Bucky said with a thought. "But you have to stay and set it up." Nat looked at him incredulously.

Bucky gave her a smile. "I'll pay you extra." He tempted her.

"So where do you want them?"

The elevator dinged while it opened as you stepped out. You saw Bucky standing by some of the office cubicles and walked over to him not noticing no one was there.

“Ok, here’s your coffee and I don’t care if it’s cold you’re gonna take it as it is.”

“Is it me or are you getting more demanding as the days go by?” Bucky pointed out.

You snorted at his statement. At that very instant, you heard something like fireworks go off and shouted. You pushed Bucky underneath a desk roughly.

“See, I told you I was in da-Ow!” He said as his head hit the back of the desk. You hid underneath him trying to figure out what to do.

“Is this for real?!” You asked him distressed. “What do we do!?”

“I don’t know you’re the bodyguard. Save me.”

You took a deep breath. “Right, I’m the bodyguard. I got this. I got this.” You said trying to convince yourself. You slapped both of your cheeks simultaneously and looked at him. “Let’s go.” You pulled him behind you as you dashed towards the fire exit. Your heart was racing as you heard firecrackers behind you making you go even faster. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at your terrified state but you didn’t notice too occupied by what was happening. You opened the door on the side to one of the floors and saw a large explosion in front of you and began to scream at the top of your lungs.

The two of you finally reached outside after a lot of screaming and crying from your side. You bent down covering your head to protect yourself. Your eyes were shut tight thinking something bad would happen only to hear Bucky laughing like a madman. You opened one eye to look at him.

“What are you laughing about?” You asked him dumbfounded.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face,” Bucky said with tears in his eyes. You stood up and looked at him in disbelief.

“Did you plan this all along?”

“Yeah, and it was so worth it.”

Anger and embarrassment flooded your veins and you hit him on the shoulder. Bucky flinched when you hit him but couldn’t stop laughing.

“Are you out of your mind? Do you know how dangerous that was?” You shouted for everyone to hear.

“Calm down,” Bucky said wiping the tears in his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Dramatic?” You hit him again. “I almost got a heart attack!”

Bucky rolled his eyes at you. “Seems to me like you’re the one that can’t take a joke.”

“That’s what you call a joke? I’m so done with you.” You said exasperated. “You’re just so..” You groaned loudly as you stormed away with Bucky chuckling to himself behind you. He didn’t notice the white van slowly coming up behind him. The doors opened behind him and before he could even register what was happening he was pulled into the van. “What the-”

You were walking towards the subway at an ungodly speed still angry about what had happened just a few moments ago and didn't notice the same white van come behind you. They yanked you in with ease and sped on. 

"Who are you, people?" You shouted trying to fight back. A man handcuffed your hands. "What are you doing?! Let go of me or I'll-" 

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, princess." one of them slurred as they threw you in the back of the van. You yelped as you fell behind. You saw Bucky there and looked at him astonished. 

"James, what are you doing here?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Bucky told you. "They kidnapped us,"

"Oh, so this isn't one of your horrible jokes?" 

"What?" Bucky looked at you dumbfounded. "It's not!" 

You glared at him with doubt. Before you knew it the "bad guys" brought you two to a run-down building on the bad side of town. The two of you were thrown into a jail cell of some sort as the men talked together in a hushed tone. You looked at them and then at Bucky. You began to laugh hysterically and Bucky looked at you as if you had gone mad.

"What are you laughing about?" Bucky hissed.

"I thought the whole firecracker thing was extra but I never thought you'd go this far." You said while laughing. "I can't believe you hired actors to be thugs so you could make me believe you were in real danger." You laughed louder.

"How many time do I have to get this through your thick skull? I already told you they're the real deal, you moron." Bucky chided.  He couldn't believe someone could be this brainless but then again you had proven yourself to be from another planet.

"Oh," You stopped laughing. "Wait, what!?" You began to panic.

"I can't believe you'd think I set this up. You really are stupid." Bucky deadpanned.

"I already know I am. I don't need you to remind me to, so shut up." You bit back.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Buck retorted. "You shut up."

"How about both of ya shaddup?" One of the men shouted angrily. "Driving me nuts!"  

"Then why don't you tell us why you have us here. Who is your leader?" Bucky asked coming closer to the door of the cell.

"Take me to your leader." You said in a robotic voice. Bucky glared at you signaling you to shut up.

"None of your beeswax, punk." He said with a chuckle. "Now sit there like good quiet hostages.

You huffed as you rested your head against the wall. This is it. This was how your life was going to end. In a cold dirty cell with the most unbearable man on earth.

"I can't believe I'm going to die because of you," Bucky whispered breaking you out of your daze.

"Excuse me?" You whispered dubiously. "How is this my fault?"

"You're supposed to be my bodyguard but what have you done to protect me? Nothing. Zip. Nada. Wackest bodyguard I ever had."

"Newsflash, moneybags, you signed me up for this job. I never wanted to do it." You sassed him. "And maybe you shouldn't go around pretending you're in trouble when you're not? I don't know, just a thought."

Bucky sighed with a scowl on his face. "Still your fault."

"We're literally at death's door and your still gonna act like this?!"

Bucky shrugged. "Wasn't really planning on going to heaven anyway."

"You really are the worst."

"Didn't I tell you two to shaddup!?" The goon shouted at them as he banged the bars of the cell with a bat. He turned to one of the men, a tall lanky one. "Make sure they stay quiet until we get back." The tall guy nodded somewhat scared by the large scar-faced man. The two men left leaving you and Bucky quietly. You stared up at the ceiling and noticed an open window right in the top right corner of the wall. A light bulb lit in your head and a mischievous smile formed on your face. You stood up and leaned on the barred gate of the cell. Bucky looked at you puzzled.

"Hey! Giraffe boy." You yelled at him. The boy looked up at you with confusion. "Some gangster you are."

"What are you doing?" Bucky hissed. You ignored him and kept on talking.

"What are you tryna say?" The man said trying to be scary.

"What kinda gangster leaves windows open for their hostages to escape from?" You asked pointing to the window. "I could slip through that and you would've never noticed." Bucky looked at you shocked. You must have gone crazy.

"Well, aren't you honest?" The man asked with a laugh. "What kind of idiot gives away their escape plan." He said as he opened the gate to close the window.

As soon as he came inside you kicked him right in the groin causing him to bend over. Swiftly, you clasped your hands and hit him on the back of the head with all your might. The man dropped to the ground, unconscious. Bucky looked at you amazed.

"One who has a better backup plan." You let out a deep exhale and crouched down to his level to get the keys hanging off his belt. You unhooked them and ran to Bucky trying to get his cuffs off. You successfully did so and he did the same to yours.

"I take it back. I guess you are kinda smart." Bucky said with a small smile as he unlocked your cuffs.

"Thanks, I guess." You got up and began to tighten your cuffs on the man. Bucky rolled his eyes and went to the door to see how to exit. You picked up the bat and stood next to him peeking through the door.

"Let's go," Bucky said motioning you to follow him. The two of you stealthily walked through the hallway paying attention to even the smallest noise. You gripped the bat in your hand tightly ready to swing. You weren't really planning to use it just intimidate.

"Just curious, who did you piss off this badly that they're tryna kill you?" You asked walking behind him.

Bucky huffed. "There's a list. A very long list."

"Of course there is." You muttered sarcastically.

"How'd you two get out!?" One of the men shouted coming down the hallway. They charged towards you two.

"Time out!" You shouted with your hand out in front telling them to stop. They stopped in their tracks. "Yeah so, I'm not with this guy. Actually, I hate him just as much as you do, possibly even more, so can you guys let me go? I'm innocent!"

Bucky felt betrayed. He had a strong urge to kill you himself. The two thugs didn't pay your proposal any mind and came racing towards you. You sighed. It was worth a shot. You swing your bat at the man coming towards you and hit him on the side of his leg. He groaned in pain. The other came for Bucky with a punch but the brunette quickly dodged it and landed one right in the thug's face. You sidestepped thug one's punch towards you and hit him on the back. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and didn't get back up. One point for team [Y/N]. You noticed Bucky struggling with the man who was rather large compared to his lean muscular physique.

"Hey, ugly!" You shouted at him. He looked over. "Eat this." You hit him in the gut. He let go of Bucky and toppled over his own weight.

"Thanks," Bucky exhaled.

"It's my job, remember?" you said trying to catch a breath. Bucky smirked at you. You saw thug two get up again and you groaned.

"You'll pay for that." He said spitting blood to his side with rage. He ran towards you swiftly which caught you off guard. He took out a pocket knife and swung it towards you and you froze. Bucky quickly stood in front of you and felt the knife jab him and felt instant pain in his abdomen. The man pulled it out and Bucky fell backward into your arms.

"James!" You exclaimed in worry as you slowly dropped to the ground with him in your arms. "I'm fine." He mumbled. "Just kick his ass." You got up quickly and came towards the man. He began to roar in laughter.

"Come at me, princess, I'll do the same thing I did to your boyfriend!" He exclaimed coming at you with the knife still in his hand. You kicked the knife out of his hand and he hissed in pain. You didn't give him a chance to respond and punched him in the face with all your might. He fell to the ground with a crash.

You ran to Bucky and pulled him up slightly into your lap. His dress shirt was soaked with blood. "Bucky! Say something?" You said your voice filled with worry. He didn't reply. You tried to figure out how to stop his wound but didn't have anything to wrap around it. You got up and wrapped your arm around his waist and put his arm around your shoulders. You needed to get him out of here fast.

"Don't you dare die on me!" You told him and thought you heard a soft snort coming from him.

As soon as you got outside, you exhaled in relief at the sight of police cars and an ambulance coming towards you. Nat ran out of one of the cars towards you two with Sam and Steve.

"Are you guys ok?" Steve asked distraughtly.

"Do we look ok?" You joked. Paramedics came and took Bucky from you as the police began to file into the building. Steve went with Bucky as paramedics began to check up on you. Police officers began to bombard you with questions and you answered them all to the best of your ability but your mind was racing with worry for Bucky. Sam told them to back off and insisted that you go to the hospital despite your protests.

Bucky slowly opened his eyes trying to process where he was. He noticed he was in a hospital bed and he was feeling hazy as if he was drugged. He tried to sit up and winced in pain from the sharp pain coming from his stomach.

“Oh Mr. Barnes, you shouldn't get up. Your stitches will open.” A nurse told him as she approached him.

“Where am I?” he asked with confusion.

“You’re at the hospital. You’ve been injured and were unconscious for some time,” she told him.

Bucky tried to remember what happened before he got here. All he remembered was [Y/N] dragging him out of a dark place. Then it all came to him. The kidnapping. The escape. All of it. But where were you? Were you ok? If you were hurt he’d never forgive himself.

“Where's the girl that saved me?” Bucky asked frantically. “Is she alright?”

The nurse was startled by his sudden change in composure. “Yes, she’s in the room down the hall. She only had a few scratches and-”

At an instant, Bucky got up and ran out of the room. “Wait, you need to rest!” the nurse yelled after him. Bucky ignored her protests and ran down the hall looking for you in every room. He found you at the end of the hall with a nurse tending to a cut on your hand. You looked up and gave him a lopsided smile. Bucky let out a deep exhale as he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Thank God, you were okay.

“You shouldn’t be standing, James, you’re not well!” you told him. The nurse nodded in agreement.

“I’m fine,” Bucky stated nonchalantly even though his stomach was on fire. “Can you please leave us alone for a while?” he asked the nurse. She hesitated but then agreed and left. There was an awkward silence for a while as Bucky looked at you. You looked everywhere but him not knowing what to say until you just let it all out.

“Stupid, idiot, IQ of two digits!” you scolded him. “What were you thinking? Why did you run in front of me like that?"

The brunette looked at you incredulously. Seriously? He literally saved your life and all you could do was insult him?

“Stupid, idiot, IQ of two digits!” he copied you. "If I didn't you could've died."

“And you almost did!” you said with a stinging in your eyes.

Bucky noticed the tears brimming your eyes and he looked at you shocked. He never thought that you would worry for him in this way. He looked away with a huff and slightly red cheeks. “Well, I'm not dead." He said his voice softened. "And I don't really care if I did. What matters is that you're okay. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do." He ended in a hushed tone.

A blush scattered your cheeks at the tenderness of his voice. He was worried for you something you thought he'd never be. His face was written with relief and regret as he looked at you with soft blue eyes you never knew he had. You felt a strange feeling in your stomach arise as you looked at him with a look that matched his own. Maybe Bucky Barnes wasn't as cold as people put him out to be.

You looked away still sporting deep red cheeks. "I can fight my own battles. You don't need to save me." You muttered.

Bucky sighed. "You're fired." He pulled on your bandaged cheek roughly. You winced in pain by his action. “Ow, ow ow ow ow! Let go you jerk!” you cried in pain.

“No, this is your punishment for being a total idiot,” Bucky told you. You reached and pulled on his ear. Bucky whined in pain. “Let go of me!” he said pinching your cheek harder.

“Not until you do!” you retorted in pain while pulling on his ear even harder.

"Stop hurting the patient!" Bucky shouted. "Some doctor you're gonna be!"

"Some patient you are!" You yelled at him.

Both of you threw childish insults while tugging on each other. The two of you were bickering like an old couple and didn’t notice Steve standing outside looking at the comical scene before him. He laughed quietly to himself as he placed the flower basket in front of the door and walked away not wanting to disturb you. He shook his head slightly to himself. _"Those two were meant for each other."_  He thought.

* * *

 You walked lazily to your apartment and unlocked it with your bandaged hand. You walked in and noticed the light was on and Wanda was sitting on the couch.

“Wanda! What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been waiting for you. I got in with the key you gave me.” Wanda said getting up . “Where have you been? I called you at least thirty times and you didn’t answer! And what happened to your face? And your hands.” she exclaimed with worry as she took your hands in her own.

You pulled her hand back quickly and dug it into your jacket pocket. “I-it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry?” she said incredulously. “How could I not worry? You’ve been acting so strange lately. You’ve been avoiding me and now this. Just tell what’s happening. Please, [Y/N].” She pleaded.

“It’s nothing,” you affirmed. “You need to stop worrying about me. I’m not a child.” you snapped at her.

“Is it Mr. Barnes?" Wanda asked adamantly. "Was he the one who did this to you?"

"No, James had nothing to do with it." You said defensively.

"James?" Wanda scoffed. "You're on a first name basis with him? What are you dating him?"

"What?! No!" You looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Then what is it?!" Wanda questioned annoyed.

"I can't tell you." You said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Wanda said her voice becoming soft. "You can tell me anything and everything, [Y/N]. You're like my sister and I love you. You can trust me, I promise, even if it's something I don't agree with I'll be there for you because you mean more to me than anything."

You sighed and felt a stinging in your eyes. All this time you thought you were fighting this alone and there was no one to help. How foolish you were for believing that, your help was always there right in front of you. So you let it all out, you told Wanda everything from the beginning to the end. It felt good to tell someone about all your worries, you felt a large burden being lifted from your shoulders and at ease. Wanda sat on the sofa quietly thinking to herself and you looked at her puzzled. "Wanda, are you ok?"

The brunette got up swiftly and took your hand pulling towards the door.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"To give that bastard a piece of my mind."

"No, that's a bad idea." You tried to stop her. "I can't let you get involved."

"I'm already involved!"

"I mean that he can't know that you know." You said. "It could cause more problems, you get what I mean?"

"But I can't just sit here while he treats you like a slave." Wanda contested.

"I know you're worried for me, Wanda, but I have to do this alone. I just can't risk it."

"So, you're just going to do this forever? Do you have a plan to stop this?"

"Well, no but I'll figure something out." You said with a lopsided smile. "Trust me."

Wanda looked at you with a sigh. "Fine, I'll hold you to it but the second he crosses the line I'm sending him to the abyss."

You chuckled at her words. "Ok, you do that." Wanda chuckled too and gave you hug.

"No more secrets, ok? Or I'm gonna drop kick you into a pit of fire."

You snorted while hugging her. "I'd like to see you try."

Wanda pulled back and yanked on your cheek. "Ow, ow, ow, ok stop that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a kdrama inspired fanfic without a little kidnapping. It's a must have although mine may not be so generic lol. 
> 
> My daily apology for my horrible grammar: I'm sorry.


	10. Dance With Me?

"Ok, so blood clotting is a positive feedback mechanism. Once a clot is formed it releases chemicals that enables more blood to clump together. Factor Xa is a major producer of thrombin which is a key ingredient in clotting."

"I didn't understand a word you just said." Wanda deadpanned.

You sighed. It was a little hard to study when your study buddy was a business major when you were a bio student. "You don't have to. Just tell me if what I said is right on the flashcard"

"In that case, yes it is!" Wanda said with a smile. "I don't know why you're so worried, [Y/N], you're going to do fine. You're the smartest person I know."

"No, I'm not. I have to study my butt off for every exam."

"You've been getting every single question right. So what's to worry about?"

"This is the last exam before finals and I always do badly on this exam." You said anxiously.

"Since when was an 85 a bad grade?"

"Since the moment I decided to become a doctor." You groaned as you banged your head on the Human Physiology textbook.

Wanda rolled her eyes at you. "You STEM majors are such tryhards."

"Well, it's better than being a stinky business major. I would rather die than be one of those." You said with a playful smirk.

Wanda threw an eraser at you and you stuck out your tongue.

"So how about we go over one more time?" You asked.

"[Y/N]," Wanda groaned.

The two of you studied with each other until a sleek black car drove up to the coffee shop you were sitting in front of. The two friends looked over to see a man come out and approach them.

"Ms. [L/N]?"

"Yes,?" "Mr. Barnes requires your presence." The man said and you groaned. You didn't have time for antics. You began to pick up your things but Wanda motioned you to stop.

"She doesn't need to go anywhere," Wanda said firmly. "She's staying right here."

You looked over at the brunette with glee then faced the man. "Yeah, you heard her, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ahh, very well then but Mr. Barnes did want me to remind you that he will be having a variety of cakes waiting if you come with me."

"Cake?" Your eyes twinkled with glee. "Alright, let's go."

"[Y/N]!" Wanda yelled at you. "You're going to give in so easily for cake?"

"This isn't your average cake, Wanda." You defended. "Rich people cake has a flavor of its own."

"I don't care what it taste likes! You can't give up this easily!"

"Don't worry, Wanda, I'll be fine."  You said waving her off. Wanda sighed. You were a lost cause. Why did she even try with you?

"Fine," Wanda sighed. "But if anything happens, call me right away, ok?"

"Okie dokie," you said taking your backpack and giving her a thumbs up. You entered the car and zoomed away leaving Wanda alone with a mind racing with worry.

"So, did James say anything about what we're doing?" You asked the man while shoving the cake in your mouth.

"Uh….no," he said slightly disgusted by how much cake you could intake in one bite. "He said to drop you off at Coco's."

"Oh great," you groaned as you sank into the seat. "Another party."

"I do recall him saying it's a charity gala hosted by the Wilson family." He added.

"You mean Sam?"

"Yes, miss." The car came to a halt and you got taking your cake with you. You said your goodbyes and entered the boutique.

"Darling!~" Coco sang as she came towards you with open arms. "It is so good to see you and you have returned... to the trash look." She ended with disgust.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry about that." You said sheepishly.

She sighed. "No worries, it...uh...suits you." She said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now come! We have a lot of work to do and simply not enough time!" She said pushing you towards the spa. After 4 brutal hours of deep cleaning, you sat in a chair with Coco doing your makeup.

"So tell me, Mon Cheri, how are James and you doing?" She said painting your face.

"Umm good?" You said not knowing really how to answer.

"Just good? Does he not keep you happy?"

"Oh no, you've got the wrong idea." You said sheepishly. "We're not together. It's more of a job thing."

"Is it now?" She said with a knowing smile. "It doesn't look like it. I have seen the way he looks at you. It's no ordinary gaze."

"You mean with contempt and disgust?" You asked blatantly.

Coco laughed at your words. "No, with passion, desire, and love."

You furrowed your eyebrows at her and looked at her dumbfounded. Was she talking about the same person? Bucky Barnes probably didn't know what any of those words meant.

"I think you've got the wrong person."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the right one." She said with a chuckle. "You just refuse to see it."

"Or maybe I don't see it all."

"I've known James for some time and I can tell you that he is a complex man and it is hard to get through to him," Coco said. "Not everyone can get him to open up, but if you ever do, you'll see a side of him you'd never knew he had and I get this feeling that you have already begun worming your way into his heart."

"Oh no, I don't think of him in that way." You said flustered. "If anything he's more like a friend? A very annoying friend that you don't really like."

Coco gave you a smile. "You're so cute, Mon Cheri. But I hope you'll see it someday. Sometimes we wish for things we can never get and don't see that what we needed was always right there in front of us."

"Wow, got any other cheesy quotes from like Hallmark or something."

Coco gave you a look. "Shall I remind you I have the power to make you look like an ethereal being or a bogman."

"Ahh, sorry. Please don't do that." You said shaking your head slightly.  

After your hair and makeup were done, Coco let you pick from the dozens of dresses she had. You picked a beautiful champagne pink [Marchesa evening gown](https://assets.vogue.com/photos/594286fbef93b0522478bc9e/master/pass/03-marchesa-resort-2018.jpg) with burgundy floral work on it. At first, you thought it was too extravagant but Coco assured you that if you were to stand by James Barnes' side you had to be above and beyond. It wasn't something to take so lightly.

Finally, the time had come for you to be picked up by Bucky. He came dressed to the nines in a custom designed suit and in yet another luxury car. As soon as he came in his eyes fell on you and you blushed under his gaze. You looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress that fits your form perfectly. The low shoulders of the dress showed off your neck and collarbone and Bucky mentally slapped himself for staring at it too long.

Coco placed her hands on your shoulders from behind. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing," Bucky said as if out of breath.

Your heart leaped at his words but tried not to pay it any mind. You gave him a smile. "Thanks, you look nice too."

Bucky smiled and his eyes were shining. The two of you stood there smiling completely entranced by the other.

"Shall we go?" You asked him.

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, we should." He took you by the hand and gave his regards to Coco. Bucky led you outside as you looked at Coco with a red face. She gave you a thumbs up.

The car ride was rather quiet as you looked outside the window calmly. On the inside, your mind was racing with what Coco had talked to you about. Did you need Bucky? You couldn't really wrap yourself around it. Why would you need him? All he ever did was create havoc for you not to mention almost got you killed. Your life has been a mess ever since he showed up, so why would you want to keep a tumultuous storm like him in it? Truth be told you wanted to get rid of him.

And why would Bucky want you? An average girl known to have a sharp tongue and be a bit stupid at times. He could have any girl he wanted, one that was gorgeous, elegant, and perfect. There was no reason for him to want you and this wasn't all real, right? It's just a part of their agreement and you settled your thoughts with that.

But you weren't fully convinced and in the back of your head, all the things Bucky had done for you began to resurface. The endless sushi trips and making sure you got home safe when you got drunk. The expensive designer dress you wore right now and delicious cakes he bought you. How he had protected you in the face of danger. The way his soft blue eyes shined when he was glad you were safe and the tenderness in his voice when he said you were beautiful. All of the things Bucky had done for you didn't fall short for what one would do for someone they admire, someone they love or at least like. But you didn't want to admit it and were so close to ripping the hair out of your head.

"[Y/N]?" You looked at Bucky who stood in front of you with your car door opened. "We're here."

"Oh, sorry." You said sheepishly. You got out with his help and grabbed onto his arm startled by the photographers that flocked around you. "Oh God, not this again." Bucky chuckled at your mumbling.

You fought your way through the paparazzi as they asked you a billion questions which Bucky only gave a yes or no to. Reporters stuck their cameras in your asking you a billion questions about your relationship with Bucky which just left you ruffled.

As soon as you got in you were greeted by Sam.

"[Y/N]! Glad you could come!" He exclaimed giving you a hug.

"I'm here too, you know," Bucky stated.

"Oh, I only invited you because I knew you would bring [Y/N] with you. Thanks, man." You giggled at him.

"No problem," Bucky muttered.

"Is Steve here?" You asked.

"I think he's running late. Don't worry you'll get your dance with him." Sam teased.

"Oh no, I was just asking." You blushed.

"If you say so." Sam rolled his eyes. He excused himself to great other guests.

Bucky and you weren't left alone for so long. There were at least a dozen people waiting in line to talk to Bucky even if they didn't have anything to say. You stood there next to him trying to act like you were somewhat interested in what they said and could tell that Bucky was doing the same. Some would ask about the company and you could notice the masked excitement in his eyes. He clearly enjoyed talking business. You, on the other hand, didn't understand anything they said and found it all rather mundane. Numbers, stocks, and Wall Street. What did all of that even mean? Who even cared? None of it was real anyway. You were getting dizzy from the conversation at hand and excused yourself politely from the group to get a drink.

"How are you feeling?" Bucky looked over to see Sam approach him once again.

"I'm alright. Wasn't expecting much from you but this party isn't half bad." Bucky said

Sam laughed lightly at him. "I was talking about your wound but thanks anyway."

"It's almost fully healed. The cut wasn't that deep but I think I'm gonna get a scar from it."

"Nothing wrong with that. I heard the ladies love a man with battle scars."

Bucky chuckled a little at his joke. "Let's hope they do."

"Do you think she digs it?"

"Who?"

"Susan B. Anthony." Sam deadpanned. "Who do you think? There's only one girl."

"[Y/N]?" Bucky asked. "I don't know. How am I supposed to know that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I just thought you two were pretty close."

"What would make you think that?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know what's this? Your fifteenth date?"

"This isn't a date."

"You don't just pick up random girls to take to parties," Sam stated. "There's something going on between you two and it's so obvious, Buck."

"Oh really? Wanna enlighten me, Sammy?" Bucky inquired.

"You're totally crushing on her, man, and that's why you always keep her around," Sam said.

"I am not." Bucky sneered.

"You're not fooling anyone," Sam said as he took a swig of his drink. "How about you stop being such a coward and make a move?"

"I am not a coward." Bucky hissed angrily.

Sam paid his anger no attention "Then why are you over here when she's over there?" He said pointing to you across the grand room at the bar.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"Why don't you go over there and ask her for a dance?" Sam asked. "It's now or never. Don't let her slip out of your hand."

Bucky thought about his friend's advice. The brunette huffed and placed the glass in his hand down. He fixed himself as he prepared to walk towards you.

"Just so you know I'm not doing this because you told me so but because I want to," Bucky told Sam.

The other boy simply chuckled and shook his head.  "Whatever you say."

Bucky walked over to you, his heart racing at an ungodly pace but refused to show it. God forbid he ever show his vulnerability.

"Please tell me you're not getting drunk again." A came from behind him. You turned to see Bucky approaching you.

"I am getting drunk. Drunk from boredom." You smiled turning your phone off.

He leaned slightly on the bar counter trying to look cool. "I wouldn't say that too loud. Sam might cry if he hears you."

You laughed and Bucky gave you a smile trying to mask his nervousness.

"Hey [Y/N], do you want to dance?"

A blush crept its way onto your cheeks. No one had ever asked you to dance, it was a first and you didn't know how to react. "Oh...no. I don't know how to."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He said as he took you gently by the hand and led you to the dancefloor. He placed his hand on the small of your back pulling you closer to him, he took your hand in his ~~~~and began to slowly dance to the music.

"Just follow me." You looked down trying not to step on him.

"I'm up here." You looked up at him sheepishly.

"I look so stupid." You muttered.

"How is that different from any other day of the week?"

"If you're trying to make me feel better. You're not."

Bucky laughed quietly. "Just let the music move you, okay? Don't worry about it."

You slowly moved to the music just as Bucky said and felt like you were getting the hang of it. You smiled to yourself. But your joy quickly faded into anxiety when you noticed others looking at the two of you. You glanced at a few women on the side whispering to each other with jealousy written on their faces. Who was this girl and how in the world did she get James Barnes to dance with her? You brought your head down trying not to bring attention to yourself. Bucky noticed how uncomfortable you were.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone's looking at us."

Bucky gave you a small smile. "I guess there are two reasons for that."

"And what are they?"

"One is we're horrible at dancing." You chuckled in reply. "Two, it's because you're the most beautiful girl in here."

"You're smooth, James, real smooth." You said shaking off his words as a joke.

"I mean it," Bucky said honestly. Your playful expression dropped slightly as you looked up at him. "I think you're the most beautiful girl in here."  Your heart leaped from how sweet his words sounded. "So don't worry about what they think. It's just you and me right now." He said with a boyish smile.

Heat rushed to your cheeks as everything around you began to grow numb. Your heart was beating at an ungodly speed and your thoughts started to blur as you slowly fell under his spell. He looked at you as if you had hung the stars in the sky. His serene blue eyes glimmering in the light.

Bucky held you close to him as if he'd never let go. His heart racing and hoped you wouldn't notice. You looked so perfect. The loose strands of your hair shaping your face. Your brilliant (e/c) eyes shining at him. It reminded him of the moment he first met you. He found himself falling again, this time faster and harder without a parachute to protect him. He was scared of what was growing inside of him but he didn't want it to stop. It was addicting and transcendent, something that he never knew he needed.

The only thing he could see and the only thing he cared about was you, glowing in the dimly lit ballroom. And he realized that you had always been just that. A glowing fire that lit up his world and he could feel your effect on him. He found himself changing. Bucky didn't know if he was ready for change but he knew that if he could spend every moment after this the way he was right now, he would in a heartbeat.

Time slowed down and the only thing the two could think of was each other. Everything around you faded into the background as you looked at him. Not just his eyes but the rest of him. You had never closely paid attention to his features but being so close you admitted he was a sight to behold. His nose, cheeks, and jaw looked as if they were chiseled to perfection. His soft plump lips were just begging to meet yours'. You felt yourself leaning into him and Bucky did the same. He was completely submerged in you as you were in himYou could feel his hot breath against your face with his lips just centimeters from yours'. It was at that moment all your senses came back to you and you pulled back abruptly but only a few inches away. Your face was hot with embarrassment. Bucky looked at you a little worried that he had crossed a line.

"I-I'm sorry." You said pulling away from him. "I, uh, need to go." You walked away as fast as you could leaving Bucky absolutely dumbstruck. He began to curse himself mentally.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What were you trying to do?"_

Bucky knew exactly was he was going to do. He was about to kiss you and thought you wanted to as well. But clearly, you didn't want it. You didn't want him and as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt.

You walked outside onto the balcony that overlooked the bustling city below you. You took a deep breath trying to calm your speeding heart. You couldn't tell what had gotten into you just a few moments ago. It was like every cell in your brain had fused. You tried to recollect your thoughts and calm your nerves by looking at the view in front of you. You still felt your blood rushing through your veins as what happened replayed in your mind.

"You know the party's inside." You heard a familiar voice from behind breaking you from your thoughts. It was from Steve.

You gave him a lopsided smile. "Finally made it, huh?"

Steve let out a small chuckle. "I got caught up in an assignment. But I wouldn't miss the ball. Sam would murder me."

It was your turn to chuckle. "You look beautiful." Steve complimented you.

"Thanks," you said sheepishly. That was the second time someone told you that and it still had the same effect on you.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just getting a little fresh air." You lied while leaning on the railing towards the view. "It was getting kinda stuffy in there."

"Tryna get away from Buck?" Steve leaned against the railing sideways to look at you.

You gave him a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"He can be a bit too much at times," Steve said with a smile. "But I don't know he seems to really like you."

 _"Oh God, not you too."_ You thought to yourself.

"I don't really think so. We can hardly sit in the same room without almost ripping each other's heads off." You said.

"Maybe that's the reason why."

"You're not making any sense."

Steve chuckled. "You two are like Yin and Yang or fire and ice. Two things that don't mix well but need the other to work."

"Is it me or are you trying to play wingman?" You asked.

Steve shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well, it'll all go to vain because me getting with him is like pigs learning to fly." You said playing with your hands. "It's never gonna happen."

"It could happen if you wanted it to," Steve told you. "I know Buck, wants it."

You straighten yourself and look up at him speechless by his words.

"I've known Bucky my entire life and he's my best friend. But ever since his family passed, he changed and became a completely new person." Steve turned from you to look out at the city. "I lost hope that I'd ever get him back. But when I see him with you, I feel like the old Bucky is back." Steve looked down to his feet. "I don't know maybe I'm just being selfish."

"I don't think so. You just want your friend back. There's nothing wrong with that." You told putting your hand against his arm with a small smile. "But I don't think I'm one who could do it." He looked at you and you gave out a short sigh. I don't see him in that light. If anything James is more of a friend and that's all."

"I know he can come off as brash but if you'd give him the chance, [Y/N], I know-"

"It's not that, Steve." You said in an apologetic tone. "It's just that there's someone else." You said hesitantly. "I just-I'm in love with someone else. I'm really sorry."

Steve looked down completely downtrodden by what you said. "No, no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have dropped it on you like that."

"It's alright," you said with a small smile. "I don't mind and I know you'll get your friend back some day." Steve gave you a lopsided smile. There was someone else in your heart and there was nothing he could do about it but if he felt this bad just how bad would Bucky feel if he knew?

"Shall we go inside?" You asked.

"Yeah," Steve said he motioned you to walk before him.

You took a step and felt your foot get caught in your dress and tripped. Steve caught you right before you fell. His strong arms were wrapped around your torso. The two of you froze in your stance with your faces insanely close to each other. So close that it looked like he was going to kiss you at least that was what Bucky thought while he was standing at the doorway.

Bucky came looking for you but he realized you had found someone else. Jealousy rushed through his veins when he saw you suspended in Steve's arms and your arms around his neck. Bucky balled his fists and turned on his heel as walked away furious. He didn't care who or what came in his way as he pushed passed guests and waiters. Sam approached him from the side.

"Hey Buck, is everything alright?"

"Piss off," Bucky sneered as he walked passed him without even looking at him.

Bucky stormed outside and shouted at the valet for being so slow as he got into his car. He pressed the gas pedal and in no time at all was gone. His head was overflowing with thoughts of what he had just witnessed. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he swerved through the cars on the street with ease.

Now it all made sense to why you had left so suddenly. He wasn't the one you wanted it was Steve. But why him? What did Steve have that he didn't already? Then it hit him. Of course, you'd pick him. Steve was kind, gentle, and supportive while he was just a menace. Anyone in their right mind would pick someone like Steve over him.

Bucky felt stupid. Stupid because he brought you with him. Stupid because he asked you to dance. Stupid because he opened himself just a little to let you in. Stupid to believe that he had a chance at love. But there was one thing that he didn't feel stupid about, it was telling you how beautiful you are and although he tried his best to cover it up with anger and hatred it was still there. That feeling he had when he held you close, it was still there and no matter how hard he'd try to erase it, it wouldn't go away.  

Bucky was driving at top speed and didn't notice the truck that was coming right at him. He tried pressing the brake but it was no use at such a speed. The headlights blinded him as the truck came closer and closer. It all reminded him of that day all those years ago when he had lost it all. But this time he wasn't afraid. What did he have to lose? So he welcomed it. Without question. Without complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did you go and break his heart like that?  
> Not nice my dude.


	11. The Start of Something New

Steve quickly snapped out of his trance as he pulled you up straight. You let go of him and tried to straighten your dress. 

"Sorry, I never look where I'm going." You said absolutely embarrassed by yourself. 

"It's alright. Glad I caught you. That would've been a bad fall." He said awkwardly.

The two of you walked inside and met with Sam. You noticed Bucky wasn't anywhere to be seen and it had you a little worried.

"Hey Sam, where's Buck?" Steve inquired.

Sam sighed a little annoyed. "He left a couple of minutes ago. I don't know what happened but he was livid."

Your heart dropped at his words. Could it have been because of you? It was a plausible answer, but to leave so abruptly and angry for what happened seemed a bit irrational even for him. Nevertheless, you did feel guilty. Maybe you shouldn't have abandoned him in front of all those people. You should've just told him you got carried away. He would've understood. Right?

"Do you know what happened to him?" Sam asked you.

You shrugged your shoulders lying that you knew nothing.

"This is Bucky we're talking about. The littlest things get him angry." Steve sighed. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked you.

"Uh yeah, that'd be nice." You told him. "Thanks."

You said goodbye to Sam then left with Steve. The ride home was quiet and you thanked Steve again for getting you home. You opened the door and went straight to your bedroom to take off your dress in exchange for some pajamas and an old t-shirt which you believed to suit you more. You laid down and covered yourself with your blankets.

You tried falling asleep but your mind was racing with the events of that night. Bucky's touch still lingered on your body and when you closed your eyes all you could picture was his perfect face in close proximity to yours. You groaned and flipped to your side trying your best to rid your thoughts of Bucky only to remember what Steve had told you.

What was with everyone? Bucky and you, a perfect match? How in the world could anyone even connect those two things together? You weren't in love with Bucky and he wasn't in love with you and that was that. You laid flat on your back and stared at the ceiling and scoffed.

" _ Fire and Ice, huh? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard _ ." You thought.

You groaned as you covered your head with your blanket. Slowly but surely, you fell asleep wishing that you never met Bucky at all and that he didn't make you feel the way you did.

The next morning, you could hear the steady pitter-patter of rain outside as you were sleeping. You loved the rain. It made things a lot cleaner, soothing, and cozy. You dug yourself into your blankets to get just a little more sleep. The chilly room made being tucked in your warm bed so much more enjoyable. It was already 11 AM, but who cared? Saturday only came once a week. You didn't want to move and no one was going to make you.

Your phone began to ring and you cursed yourself for not putting it on silent. You reached over and answered it.

"Hello, [Y/N]?" Steve greeted sounding very upset.

"Hey, Steve." You sat up. "Is everything alright?"

"It's Bucky. He had an accident. A car crash." Steve replied frantically.

"What?" Your heart dropped. "When? How?"

"It happened last night. The news says he barely made it out but I can't get through to him. He refuses to talk to me or Sam. I went to his office but they wouldn't let me in." Steve informed you. "[Y/N], I'm really worried about him."

"I-it's gonna be okay, Steve." You assured him even though you were shaky yourself. Was this all your fault? Just the thought of Bucky being hurt because of you for a second time scared the hell out of you.

"Can you go to him?" Steve asked. "I know he'd open up to you. Please, [Y/N]?"

"I'm already on my way," you said putting your windbreaker over your nightshirt and slipping on some pants. "Don't worry, Steve everything is going to be fine. I promise."

You ended the call and left your apartment. You ran outside to notice it was raining hard but you couldn't care less. All that you could think about was Bucky. Something began to quell in the pit of your stomach as your surroundings began to fade away. The only thing that was visible was your goal to see Bucky safe and alive. You prayed that he was perfectly fine. You wanted to see that infamously horrible smirk plastered on his stupid face. You wouldn't mind if he made you get him his ridiculously specific coffee from the other side of the city. Hell, you'd get it for him each time without complaining.  _ "Just please please be alright." _

You crossed the streets and drivers honked and cursed at you for being so reckless but you couldn't care less. You needed to see him. Your clothes stuck to your skin as it rained relentlessly. For the first time in a long time, you felt fear and the strong walls you built came crashing down. You were terrified. It felt like you were losing a valuable keepsake. Something that had no rival or equivalent. The only time you had ever felt like this before was when your mother was ill. That same fear of losing someone surged through you. Your mother may have slipped out of your hand but you were going to make sure that he didn't. You weren't going to give up. Finally, you made it to the building. You ran towards Natasha at the front desk completely drenched by the rain.

"Nat is Bucky here?" You asked her frantically.

"He is but he doesn't want anyone to disturb him," Nat warned. "Trust me [Y/N], you don't want to go in there."

You walked into his office ignoring what she said. Inside you saw Bucky standing there deep in thought. "I thought I said I didn't want to see anyone." He said as he turned around. He paused when he saw you standing there soaked to the bone.

"Are you crazy?" You scolded him. "You shouldn't even be here!" You approached him. His forehead was bandaged as was his left hand. You felt so guilty when you saw him. You could feel your eyes stinging just a little.

"What are you doing here?" Bucky jeered.

"I'm here because of you. Do you know how worried everyone is for you? Steve's literally climbing up a wall!" You yelled at him waving your hands around.

"Seems like you're more worried about him than me," Bucky commented coldly.

You took a step forward perplexed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Stop pretending to be so innocent when you're not." He spat. "It's disgusting, really. It doesn't match a girl like you."

You looked at him shocked as anger flooded your veins. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" You seethed.

"Then let me tell you." Bucky got closer to you. "You. You're disgusting."

Your blood reached its boiling point but didn't say a word. You stood back once you heard what he said your face turned a little pale. Bucky took it as a defining moment and spoke.

"What? You thought I wouldn't see you all over him like that?" Bucky questioned.

"It's not what you-" you started only to be interrupted by him.

"You're telling me I'm wrong?" He scoffed. "I saw you with my own two eyes. Even when you're caught you won't admit it, huh?" Bucky changed his stance. "Alright don't, but did you really think you could've fooled me? That you could use me to get to someone else or were you trying to trap both of us?"

"That's not what happened. If you would just listen to me I-" you pleaded only to be cut off.

"And why the hell would I want to listen to a slut like you?"

You balled your fists as you glared at him with sharp eyes but you couldn't stop the aching in your heart. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. You're nothing but a vile whore."

Before Bucky could even finish what he was saying you slapped him across the face hard. He froze instantly. His left cheek was stinging and red from your hand. Anger raged in his veins as he whipped his head towards you with sharp eyes. His expression softened the moment he saw you. You were crying with tears strolling down your face. All his anger, all his hatred, every horrible feeling inside him was washed with guilt and distress when he saw you in tears. Of all the people in this world, he would never think that you would cry, it just didn't seem to fit. You were like a strong pillar of stone standing firmly no matter what came at you. When Bucky saw you there red with a trail of tears glistening on your face, he realized that even the strongest people could only take so much.

"You can call me names. Degrade me and tell me that I'm garbage and I'll just take it all in, acting like I don't care but I'm not some robot. I have feelings and hurt just as much as you do." You told him. This time it was your turn to talk. "No matter how much I hate you I'd never try to hurt you intentionally because even though you're a cold-hearted bastard I still care for you. I don't know why I do but I do."

Bucky's heart leaped out of his chest. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I didn't come because of Steve or anyone else. I came because I wanted to see you, make sure you were all right." You choked up. "I was completely terrified that something awful had happened to you and that it was my fault. I couldn't bear the fact that you were hurt because of me. I thought I was going to lose you." You said in a hushed voice. "But I regret it now because someone as coldhearted as you doesn't deserve to be cared for." Your voice dripped with venom as you spoke not really knowing what you were saying. "Someone like you deserves to be alone and die alone. I honestly wish you did die then maybe I'd finally get rid of you." You let out.

Bucky didn't know what to say. It was as if you had read his mind. The thoughts he had during sleepless nights you said with great ease. Bucky knew he deserved just that but he didn't want to hear it, especially from you. His vision began to blur just a little.

You turned on your heel and Bucky reached out to stop you. "[Y/N] wait." He pleaded with his hand reaching for you but you were already out the door. His hand came back to his side as he let out a deep exhale. He sat in the chair and covered his face with his hands.

Remorse and anguish were coursing through his body. This was all his fault. If he had only stopped to think what was happening between you and Steve maybe none of this would've happened. His massive ego was what had caused this.

The entire time Bucky was only thinking about himself. How you didn't want  _ him.  _ How you had hurt  _ him. _ How  _ he _ felt when saw you with another man. It was all about him. Him. Him. Him. He never once thought about you. So what if you didn't want him? Who cared. At least he had you by his side but now you were gone and were probably never coming back.

"Mr. Barnes?" Nat's voice came from the door.

"I want to be alone." His hands still covering his face.

Nat ignored him and walked inside to sit next to him. "Is everything alright?" He didn't reply.

"Ok, that was a stupid question. What I should've asked is do you want to talk about it?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Nat sighed. "It may not seem like it but talking about your problems does help."

"And why the hell would you want to help me?" He looked at her. His eyes were puffy and Nat actually felt bad for him.

"Because you're an idiot and clearly need it." Bucky looked at her incredulously.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to talk to me like that."

"Well then fire me after we talk." She said with a smile.

Bucky took a deep breath. He was bent over in his chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging down. "I really blew it, Nat. I messed up big time."

"Yeah, you did." The redhead agreed. "It takes a lot to get someone like [Y/N] to cry."

"She's right. I'm horrible and deserve to die."

Nat placed her hand on his arm. "No, I don't think so."

"It is, Nat. I've been nothing but a menace to her. I really am awful." He said looking at the ground.

"You aren't." She said defiantly. "Unbearable at times, yes but not awful and I know for a fact that she didn't mean what she said."

"What makes you think that?" He sat up to look at her.

"Well, she does have quite a temper and you just so happen to be a catalyst for it." Nat said. "People say things they don't really mean when angry. They just spit out anything without thinking."

"You really think that?"

"I do. I mean that's how you two met, right?" She asked. "There could be a chance I'm wrong but I doubt that I am. No matter what she says or does, she really does care for you."

Bucky's eyes shone with a glimmer of hope at Nat's words. There was a chance. He still had a chance to make it alright but how was he going to?

"What should I do then?" He asked desperately. 

"Go to her and apologize not just about last night but about everything."

"No, no I can't do that." He said ashamed. "I don't think she wants to see me right now."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Bucky began to think about what he could do to make it up to you. Truth is he was actually kind of scared to see you again although he'd never tell Nat that. Nat got up and walked over to the door only to be called back by Bucky.

"Hey, Nat?"

"Yes, Mr. Barnes,"

"Get me the best florist in the city."

* * *

Rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains and scattered themselves in your room. You covered your head with your blanket out of annoyance. The doorbell rang and you grumbled. Who was trying to bother you at this time? You debated whether or not to go open the door but the second it rang again you got out of bed and walked towards the door. 

It rang again. "Coming," you yawned while scratching your head. You opened the door to see a delivery boy with a beautiful basket of assorted flowers in his hand.

"Delivery for [Y/N] [L/N]!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me." You said. You signed the paper he gave you.

At that moment, delivery men began walking into your apartment with baskets and pots of flowers in their hands. They just kept on coming and coming and coming. You looked out your door to see thousands of flowers in the hallway and your jaw dropped. Where did all these come from?

"Um, can I know who sent these?" You asked the delivery man.

"Sorry, but the sender wishes to remain anonymous." He told you. "Where should I put these?"

"Anywhere there's space, I guess." You looked over to your door and saw two men trying to push a giant teddy bear through your door. "Oh my God,"

You tried to help them by pulling it in by the arm. After a lot of pushing and pulling it finally got through and was placed on your sofa. You smiled to yourself. You always wanted a huge teddy and this one was bigger than all of the ones you've ever seen. After another ten minutes, all of the flowers were in your apartment

"Have a nice day!" The delivery man said as he left.

"Uh, yeah you too." You said still puzzled as you closed the door behind you. You turned around to look at your apartment turned garden. There were flowers everywhere. On the coffee table and every window sill in every room. Every inch of the kitchen counter was covered by flowers. They were all over the floor and lined the hallway to your room. There were carnations, peonies, roses, and tulips. Daisies, hyacinths, lilies, daffodils, orchids, and so many other varieties in many different colors. They were absolutely beautiful and brought life to your dull apartment. You tiptoed around the flowers making sure not to step on them as you came to the teddy bear. You looked around it to see if there was a note of any kind. You needed to know who had sent these but you couldn't find anything. You sighed looking at your flowers.

A knock came at the door. You tiptoed your way back and opened the door. It was Wanda and Pietro.

"Good Morning! We got donuts and thought you'd like--Woah." Wanda said as she came inside looking at the flowers. You just smiled sheepishly.

"It's like a flower shop threw up in here," Pietro said holding a box of donuts.

"Where did these come from?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know. They just got delivered to me thirty minutes ago."

"Is it a gift?"

"I believe so." You said scanning your flowers.

"From who?"

"Mr. Anonymous. I can't find any message or card."

"Oooooo," Pietro said in a sing-song tone. "Someone's got a secret admirer."

"No, I don't!" You said defensively.

"Hey, look there's a letter in this basket," Wanda noted. You walked over.

"Open it, it must be from Romeo~." Pietro teased.

"Shut up, Piet." You grumbled as you took the letter.

Your name was written on the front of the envelope in perfect penmanship. You opened it to reveal a card with only two words on it.

"I'm Sorry."

You instantly knew who it was and your heart began to beat wildly. Did he really send you all of this to apologize? Why would he go to such a length for you? A wave of guilt crashed over you as you stood there with the card in your hand.

"I'm sorry?" Pietro read it. "Who hurt you?"

Wanda put two and two together. "Is it James?"

You looked over to her. "What? I don't know." You lied.

"Stop lying, I can see it on your face." Wanda pointed out. "It's him isn't it?"

Wait, you're talking about James Barnes, right?" Pietro asked.

"How do you know?" You asked.

"Wanda told me."

You looked over at Wanda betrayed.

"What? He's my twin! I can't help it!" Wanda defended herself.

"Yeah, I'm hurt you didn't tell me [Y/N]. Really? Am I nothing to you?" He asked dramatically.

"Sorry Piet, but it had nothing to do with you so I didn't see why I should've." You apologized dryly.

"It's that bluntness of yours that gets you in this kinda trouble." He told you.

"So what happened this time?" Wanda asked.

"It's a long story." You exhaled.

"Well, we got time and donuts," Pietro said sitting down on a kitchen stool.

You plopped down on a seat and told them about everything that had taken place the last two days.

"Wow, did you pull this out of a sappy telenovela?" Pietro jokes. "Mama would definitely watch this."

"Piet! This is serious!" Wanda hissed at her twin.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with a dry laugh. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." You said confused. "I don't know." You groaned louder as you banged your head on the counter.

"Well, he clearly regrets what he did," Wanda stated. "I mean look at all of this." She said motioning her hand to all of the flowers. "He wants to make up with you and I think you should."

"But how do I do that?"

"Go see him," Pietro suggested.

"Uuuh, I did that once didn't end so well." You told him.

Wanda sighed. "You're just scared."

"I'm not!" You said with a red face.

"So are. If you don't want to see him why not call him?" She asked.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk." You murmured looking down at your hands.

"I'd like to bet my money that he does," Wanda said. "And I have a good feeling that you do too." You looked up to see her smiling at you.

"Ok, I'll call him tomorrow."

"[Y/N]," Wanda groaned.

"Too late, because I got his contact out right here." Pietro waved your phone in his hand.

"Pietro, NO! You reached over to grab your phone but Pietro got up and put it up high so you couldn't reach.

"Pietro, YES!" He said as he tapped the call icon. The phone began to dial.

"Oh my God, give me that!" You jumped and snatched it from him. "I'm gonna kill you!" You whispered. 

"Don't you dare, hang up!" Wanda threatened you.

"You two are out to get me." You groaned as you put the phone to your ear.

"Trust us when we say it's for your own good."

 

_ A few moments before… _

 

Bucky was pacing his office with a million thoughts racing his intelligent mind. "Did you get the flowers? Did you like them? Did you hate them? What if it was sent somewhere else? Oh my God, what if you were allergic to flowers? You'd be cursing him in between your sneezes. Now he was sure you hated him. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he should've gone with the sushi instead. 

"Mr. Barnes?" Nat said sitting on one of the chairs looking at her boss pace like a madman

"Mr. Barnes?" No reply. She sighed annoyed. "Mr. Barnes!" She said slamming a book on his desk.

"What is it, Nat?" Bucky hissed at her. "Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"You need to calm down, sir."

"Calm? I'm calm! I'm totally calm!" Nat gave him a look and he groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, I'm not calm" Bucky sat up. "What if she hates them?" He asked her. "Do you think it was enough?"  

Nat smiled. "No one hates flowers being sent to them and I think 200 baskets were more than enough."

"But she hasn't said anything yet," Bucky stated. "Do you think she got them?"

"She's probably just thinking about what to say." The redhead stated. "She may just be overwhelmed. You need to be patient." She sounded like his mom.

Bucky groaned. "I hate waiting."

"And I know that better than anyone." She sighed.

Bucky's phone began to ring and he bounced back in shock.

"It's her!" He whispered to Nat as if you could hear him. "What do I do?"

"Well, normal people usually pick it up."

"Right," Bucky said standing straight. The phone rang again. "You know what I'm gonna let it ring a couple of times just so it doesn't look like I'm dying to talk to her."

Nat rolled her eyes. The phone rang once and stopped. Bucky checked his phone to see what happened.

"It went to voicemail!" He panicked.

"Call her back!" Nat shouted. God, he was such an idiot.

 

_ At the same moment… _

 

You pressed end on your phone with a small frown.  "He didn't pick up." You said disappointed. 

"Maybe he's just busy?" Wanda said apologetically.

"Maybe.." you said Your phone rang and you panicked. "AHHH, he's calling!"

"What are you waiting for? Pick it up!"

"Right!" You panicked and answered it.

You both shouted at the same time. "HELLO!"

"Why are you shouting?!" Wanda whispered.

You collected yourself. "Uh, hello James." You said awkwardly.

"Yes," He cleared his throat. "Hello" Bucky had never felt this embarrassed in his life. There was a long pause. Nat motioned him to talk. "Soooo, uh how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good!" You answered quickly.

"That's good to hear," Bucky spoke scratching the back of his neck.

It was quiet for a moment with both of your hearts pounding. You wondered if he could hear it through the phone. "James?"

Bucky felt butterflies in his stomach when you said his name. He loved it when you said it so sweetly. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something if you're not busy, that is."

"No, I'm free," Bucky assured.

"It's kind of a strange question." You began to play with the carnations on the counter.

"Well, it is coming from you."

You let out a short chuckle and Bucky smiled just a little. Nat quietly slipped out of the door to give him some privacy.

"Did you -um- send me flowers by any chance?"

"I did," He said red-faced. "Do you not like them?" His voice sounded worried on the line. "I can get you new ones. Just throw them out and I'll get you whichever ones you like," he reassured you.  

"No! No, I really like them." You reassured him. "I love them." Bucky let out a deep exhale, happy and relieved that you accepted his small gift.

"How romantic." Pietro cooed.

"You shut up!" You whisper shouted keeping the phone away from your mouth.

"Is someone there?" Bucky asked.

"Huh? Oh no! It was just the neighbor's cat." You told him. Wanda hit Pietro on the back of the head and dragged him out the door. "It's just that you didn't have to go through so much trouble for me." You said with a guilty tone.

"It wasn't any trouble and to be honest it's not enough to pay back all the things I've done to you." He replied remorsefully. 

"Don't say that," you said quietly.

"No, What I did was wrong. I blamed you for something you didn't do. I said things that should have never been said especially to someone like you. [Y/N], I've been nothing but a total ass to you but you still cared for me. You were still worried for me and I want to…" Bucky stopped for a second. This wasn't something he was used to doing but he had to do it. He let took a deep breath.

"I want to apologize," he confessed which took you off guard. Was this the same guy from yesterday? "Not just about what happened yesterday but all the things I've done before that. I'm sorry for everything and I hope that you'd give me another chance?" He asked earnestly.

You were quiet not knowing what to say. Your eyes began to water at his words. Bucky bit his lip in anticipation of your reply.

"It's ok, I forgive you, James." You smiled to yourself. "And I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done."

Bucky's grin reached the corners of his eyes. He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders with a few simple words.

"There's no reason to apologize if you've never done anything wrong."

"No, I said horrible things. I let my anger get the best of me. I never meant what I said and I regret it. I'm sorry, James."

"It's alright. I forgive you." Bucky replied softly.

You smiled while playing with the daisies in the basket. Neither of you said a word until Bucky spoke again.

"[Y/N]?"

"Yeah?" Your heart warmed up when he said your name.

"Can we be friends?" Bucky scratched the back of his head.

You let out a breathy laugh at how cute he sounded, like a little boy on the first day of school. You wanted to see his stupid face at that very moment. "Yeah, I'd really like that, James. I'd love to be friends."

Bucky beamed at your words. He wanted to jump and shout like a child. He hadn't felt this much joy in so long and you were the reason for it. This was the start of something new, something good. He could feel it in his bones.

"James, are you still there?"

"Bucky,"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Bucky." His voice sounded like milk and honey. "I really like it when you call me Bucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I started my summer class and was busy with that.   
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Could've been better but oh well.


	12. Old Friend, New Friend

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-" Your mouth was covered by Bucky's mouth.

"Jeez, do you ever shut up?" Bucky hissed.

You pulled his hand away. "Only if you say yes."

Bucky let out a sigh. "I already told you I'm not babysitting your dog." He grumbled looking at some papers on his desk.

"I never told you to do that. I don't even have a dog." You cross your arms. "Were you even listening to anything I was saying?"

"I have selective hearing." He replied.

"You're the worst." You deadpanned. You huffed as you crossed your arms in front of Bucky's desk. He was completely immersed in his work that he wouldn't even look at you. Bucky ignored your exasperated state but could feel your irritated eyes glaring at him.

The Pre-Med Club at NYU was holding a Dog Wash in partnership with the NY Humane Society. The only problem was that a lot of the members couldn't volunteer due to finals season being just around the corner. Those who could tried to recruit friends and family to help out. You had already persuaded Wanda, Steve, and Sam to help but Bucky never liked to make things easy for you. If he didn't want to do it there was nothing in the world that could make him. The mountains would move if you asked them to but not Bucky. No not him at all.

"Do it for the dogs, Bucky." You pleaded.

"I don't even like dogs." He bluntly said walking past you.

You gasped in horror as Bucky left the room trying to get away from you. You followed close behind.

"Take it back! Take that back right now!" You warned him while jabbing him in the back with your finger.

Bucky ignored your childish antics as he walked to Nat. "Nat, please explain to me what this is." He asked.

"It's a report from R&D."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." He deadpanned. "What the hell does any of this mean?"

"Well it's-"

"HOW COULD YOU HATE DOGS???" you yelled at him.

Bucky rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. Nat raised a brow at them.

"What kind of demon are you??" You asked clearly hurt.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bucky replied.

"How could anyone hate dogs?" You asked yourself.

"I'm more of a cat person. Now leave me alone" he said shooing you away.

You didn't budge but merely shrugged at his statement. "Makes sense. You're a human grumpy cat."

"What do I have to do to make you leave?" Bucky asked. "I have a lot of work to do and you're in the way."

"That's all you ever think about. Work, work, work." You nagged. "Ever heard of having a little fun? Relaxing a bit. Relaxing with dogs maybe?"

"The last time I tried to have fun I almost died," Bucky stated. "Not planning to do that again."

"Well don't worry this is the safest kind of fun there is."

"There's nothing fun about washing dirty and flea-ridden dogs."

"Yes there is and they're not flea-ridden. They're cute and energetic. They bring happiness to everyone." You said with a smile. "And you need that more than anyone grumpy cat." You deadpanned.

You could hear some of the office girls giggling at your words and Bucky huffed in annoyance.

"Quit calling me that." He hissed.

"All I'm saying is that if you'd come it'd be a great way to release some stress."

"I'm not stressed." Bucky defended himself.

"Yes, you are. It's written all over your face." You said waving your finger around his face. Bucky furrowed his brows and glared at you. "See! Those lines you get on your forehead that's a sign of stress and anger!"

"Gee, I really wonder who causes it?" Bucky sassed you.

You shrugged acting like you didn't know it was you.

"I think it's a good idea," Nat suggested. "It will make a good impression on the media." Nat tried to help your cause.

"Yeah! I can see it now," you said with your hand in the air. "Bucky Barnes, Handsome Billionaire helps Cute Dogs."

Bucky smirked. "You think I'm handsome?" He flirted.

"As handsome as a blobfish." You replied with the same look on your face.

Bucky's playful expression fell. "Now I'm definitely not helping you." He turned to walk away.

"No! Bucky I was just joking!" You turned him around. "Please, you're the only one." You began to shake him violently. "You're the only one who can save us. I need you, dude." You begged dramatically.

Bucky took you by the wrists so you'd stop shaking him and glared at you. "Fine, I'll help." He said in defeat. Your smile grew wide while still in his grasp. "But only for thirty minutes." Your expression fell.

"How about two hours?" You bargained.

"One." He let go of you. "Take it or leave it."

"Deal," you replied and shook his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Barnes." You joked and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle.

You left skipping in glee with your hair bouncing behind you. Bucky asked Nat to find out who wrote that sorry example of a report so he could give them an earful then walked back to his office.

"Hey Mr. Barnes, your girlfriend is pretty cute." One of his employees teased with the others chuckling quietly.

Bucky simply smirked. "Thanks."

* * *

"I didn't know you were coming, Buck," Steve told the brunette.

"I had no other option." He sighed.

"I guess that goes for all of us." Sam chuckled. "She's good at the art of persuasion. Very business-like. Maybe that's why you like her so much." Sam jabbed at Bucky.

"Shut up, Wilson."

"I'm just saying."

After Bucky had reconciled with you and became friends, he set out to make things right with Steve and Sam by apologizing. The two looked at him as if he was a madman. It couldn't have been the same Bucky they knew before. Nevertheless, they didn't complain and accepted his apology joyfully. Whatever magic spell you had cast on him worked well. Steve was especially happy to have Bucky slowly returning to his old self.

“Why did you invite him?” Wanda questioned you walking towards the boys.

“Because I needed one more person and he was the only one I could think of.”

“But him? Of all people, him? The demon in the flesh?” Wanda asked perturbed.

You rolled your eyes. “He isn’t so bad. He’s a lot nicer now.” Never in your life did you think that you would be defending Bucky but here you were. “And besides weren’t you the one that told me to make amends with him?”

“But I didn’t tell you to start dating him.”

“I am not dating him!” You exclaimed.

“Tell that to the judge.” Pietro jumped in.

“What does that even mean?” You judged him.

“Hey guys,” Steve greeted with his golden smile.

You waved and greeted them.

“Hey Steve, Hey Sam. Hello capitalist.” Wanda’s tone changed when she greeted Bucky. You glared at her.

“Do I know you?” Bucky asked honestly.

“She’s Wanda!” You exclaimed in shock.

“Right.”

“Hi, my name is Pietro.” He greeted. “None of you probably know me since I’m just a minor character in this story but it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Why are you so weird.” You groaned as you covered your face in embarrassment.

Pietro ignored your statement since it was rather common. “Mr. Barnes, it’s really nice to meet you.” He said with a smile.” I have some questions that I think you could answer?”

“Um, sure.”

“Okay, number one, what are your thoughts on capitalism’s crippling effect on the middle class of America?” You elbowed the Maximoff in the stomach.

"I have to apologize for my twin brother," Wanda said. "He's a bit on the strange side."

Bucky playfully smirked at Pietro. The kid had jokes. Although he would've enjoyed a rousing discussion on all things business that wasn't what he was here for.

The event began shortly after and Bucky decided to help you. He acknowledged that he was enjoying himself. Not just because of the dogs but because he was with you. It was nice to spend time with you out of the office. It was different than before because this time you weren't his enemy, you were his friend and you had invited him to come. In the past, there was an air of irritation and hatred, looks of contempt, and words of disgust but now there were only playful remarks, sweet sounds of laughter, and an inner joy that Bucky couldn't contain.

He was helping you give a German Shepherd a bath and as soon as you began to spray him with water he began to shake furiously splashing the two of you with water. You placed your arms in front of you trying to block his splashes with your laughter resonating throughout the grounds. Bucky loved the sound of you. It was blissful, bright, and bubbly. There wasn't a sound on earth that could come close to it. It was like a catchy melody that would get stuck in your head and never want to leave. Truth be told, Bucky would never want it to leave.

Somehow they finally washed the dog and moved on to the next, a cute Border Collie puppy. You were applying shampoo on him but she would keep on jumping around out of excitement. Bucky was standing next to you not really doing anything.

"Thank you," Bucky piped up.

"No, thank you." You replied. "You're such a help." You said with a sassy smirk.

Bucky let a chuckle. "You're hilarious."

"What can I say it's a gift."

"No wonder you always act like a clown." You pouted at him and he thought it was the cutest thing. "No but really, I'm glad you asked me to come. I can really feel the stress peeling off of me."

"See," you pointed at him smiling. "I told you the dogs would help."

"I guess they do." He told you. "But there's another reason as well." He inched closer to you. His hand leaning on the table and his head tilted to the side to get a good view of your face.

"What's that?"

"It's because I get to spend time with you." He said sweetly.

Your cheeks instantly turned red at his remark. You didn't know what to say so you turned your head down to scrubbing the puppy. "You're welcome." You mumbled somewhat embarrassed.

Bucky chortled at your flustered state. You were just so damn cute and knowing that he could make you like that fueled his ego. Before he could say anything else to worsen your current state a St. Bernard jumped on him. Bucky was startled by the dog's attack and fell backward, unable to hold the dog's weight. The sweet dog licked Bucky's face and barked.

"Nice to meet you too," Bucky grumbled. At that very moment, a bunch of puppies flocked around Bucky and began licking and climbing on him. The irritated brunette tried pushing them away but the puppies were stubborn not to mention the big oaf that was cracking his ribs. The puppy in your tub jumped out to join the fun. You took out your phone to take a video.

"You're like a dog magnet, Buck." You laughed.

"Stop taking pictures and help me you, idiot!" He yelled. The gentle giant licked Bucky again and the brunette pushed his head away. "God, your breath stinks."

You laughed at him. The entire scene was just so cute. Bucky grinned while he listened to you laugh. He let all the puppies lick and wag their tails at him. He let the dumb dog on top of him crack his ribcage. He hated it but if it made you happy then it was worth it all.

Time passed on and the dog wash was near its end. You were tasked with collecting empty buckets along with Wanda. The boys were chilling in the shade of the trees all except for Bucky who had some girls hoarding around him. Your grip on the bucket handle was tightening as you sent an evil eye their way. As much as you hate to admit it, you felt a tinge of jealousy when you saw them so close to him. You smirked when you noticed he wasn't giving them the time of day by being too busy on his phone.

"Hi, excuse me I'd like to take a shower." A deep voice came from behind you.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. What? You turned around to see who the freak was. Your expression changed quickly when you saw who it was.

"Thor!" You exclaimed. "Oh my God! I can't believe it's you!"

The tall blonde let out a raucous laugh as he tackled you with a hug. His strong muscular arms wrapped around you tightly. "[Y/N]! You won't believe how much I've missed you!" Your heart flipped from what he said. You started to feel all bubbly inside.

"I've missed you too, Thor!" You said as he let go but remaining within arm's length. "I can't believe you're here! When did you come back? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I came today," Thor told you. "You're the first person I wanted to see and I wanted to make it a surprise. Are you surprised?" He asked like a child.

You blushed at what he said with his hands in yours. "I'm very surprised. You don't know how happy I am that you're back."

Bucky had somehow managed to get rid of his fangirls as he approached the crew under the trees.

"Who's that guy?" Sam questioned.

Pietro squinted to see he who was asking about. "Oh, that's Thor." He said. "He's a friend of [Y/N].

"He looks like he came out of a magazine," Steve added. Thor was chiseled to perfection. An Adonis of the modern era.

Bucky glared at the two of you and spark jealous ignited within him. Who was this guy and why was he all over you? He grunted as he crossed his arms and the other boys noticed.

"Jealous Buck?" Sam teased.

Bucky snorted. "Not much to be jealous about." He said nonchalantly.

"He's lying. I can see it in his eyes." Pietro teased.

"What are talking about?" Bucky told him.

"I can feel it. You're giving off this green aura." Pietro waved his arms around.

"You know what kid? You really are weird." Bucky said.

"I'm not a kid. We are literally the same age." Pietro deadpanned. "You're just boring."

Bucky retorted which only made Pietro jab back at him. Sam was rather amused by it all. He looked over to Steve who was deep in thought.

"You okay, Steve?"

"Hmm?" He looked at his friend. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

You walked up to them with Thor by your sighed and Bucky groaned internally.

"Pietro!" Thor exclaimed patting him hard on the back. "It's been a while!" He shouted.

"Hiya Thor." Pietro wheezed trying to catch his breath. "Missed ya."

"Missed you too, speedster!" He said playing with his hair while holding him playfully in a choke hold.

"Who's your friend, [Y/N]?" Sam asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot!" You said. "Thor." The rugged blonde let go of Pietro (who was eternally grateful).  
"These are my friends. Sam, Bucky, and Steve." You said pointing to each one. "And this is Thor.

Thor greeted Sam and Steve then came to Bucky.

"Mr. Barnes, it's so good to finally meet you. My father always speaks so highly of you." Thor shook his hand. "Always telling me to follow in your footsteps and take over the business."

"Mr. Odinson, it's a pleasure to meet you," Bucky replied.

"Mr. Odinson is my father. Please call me Thor." The blonde grinned.

"You guys know each other?" Thor asked you.

"Yeah, we're friends." You told him and Bucky smiled that you admitted he was.

"Ooh, I see." Thor nudged you with an all-knowing smile. You didn't understand what he was alluding to.

"What?"

"Never mind," he replied.

"So how do you know each other?" Steve asked.

Oh, Thor is a very good friend of mine from when I was a kid."

"Just good?" He questioned. "I'd like to think I'm more of a best friend. Maybe even the best of them all." Nudging you with his arm. You rolled your eyes.

"Sorry, I've already taken that spot." Wanda walked up to the crew with a smile. "Thanks for leaving me behind, best friend." She looked at you.

"Haha sorry."

"Hey Wanda, how are you?" Thor brought her in for a hug.

"Great! Is it me or are your muscles bigger than my face, now?" Wanda examined his arm.

Thor let out a thunderous laugh and Bucky felt a migraine coming to him. "Well, I have been working out."

"I thought you were supposed to be studying?" You asked.

"Well, that too. Whenever I get the time."

"I think it's supposed to be the other way around," Wanda whispered to herself.

"Yeah but [Y/N] and I are really good friends." Thor returning to the subject. "I've known her since I was like seven or eight? I think. She was such a crybaby back then." Thor joked. The three boys raised a brow at you. You a crybaby? That can't be right.

"I was not!"

"Yeah, you were." Thor sassed. "Remember that time we went bike riding on the hill and you fell and scraped your knee?" Thor reminded you. "And then I had to carry you all the way home and you cried the entire time."

Your face reddened. "Well maybe if Loki didn't pop out of nowhere I wouldn't have fallen!"

"Doesn't change the fact you're a crybaby." Thor looked to Wanda. "Wanda, wasn't [Y/N] such a baby as a kid?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." Wanda agreed.

"Thanks for taking my side, best friend."

"What's true is true," Wanda stated. "Pietro, remember that time [Y/N] cried for two hours after we went trick or treating in the third grade."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I almost started crying because of her."

"I remember that. Wasn't that because Loki put a real spider in her bag?" Thor exclaimed. " And she held it in her hand thinking it was candy. That was hilarious." Thor chuckled. "You were so cute, [Y/N]."

"Ahhh, thanks." You said sporting a red face. Wanda made eyes at you with a smirk.

"Seems like this Loki really loved to torment you," Steve told you with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Loki's my brother. He was quite the trickster as a kid and he still is, to be honest." Thor stated.

"Please tell me he's not here. He's a nightmare." You told Thor.

"Don't worry he's not here," Thor said. "Yet." You groaned.

"Guess I'm not leaving my house now," you said. "And just when I thought my life was getting normal." You said looking at Bucky.

"What are you looking at me, for?" He asked already knowing why.

"You're just in my line of sight."

"Hey come on don't lock yourself in. My mom's throwing a party tomorrow. A welcome home party for me and you're invited." He told you. "You guys too," He said pointing at Bucky and the twins. "Heck I don't even know you guys but you're invited too." He told Sam and Steve.

"Uhh, thanks," Sam said.

"Well I guess it's time to go," Thor said turning to you with his arm out for you. "Shall we go, my fair lady?" He grinned. You giggled as you wrapped your arms around his. To say Bucky was jealous would be an understatement.

* * *

Bucky didn't really want to be at the party. He was only there out of obligation to maintain a good relationship with a very important business partner. At least that's what he would like to make himself believe. There was definitely another reason for him showing up at the party one that he didn't really want to admit.

"Looks like you actually showed up." He heard you from behind.

Bucky turned to see you in a lovely blue dress that went to your knees. You looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. You stood in front of him with a smile. "You're here," Bucky said. "What the hell are you wearing? You look stupid." He lied.

You smiled sweetly. "At least I don't look like I came from a garbage dump."

Bucky snorted. "Of course you'd know since it's your natural habitat." You groaned as he smiled while taking a sip of his drink. He had won this round.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Bucky asked with a hint of snark in his voice. You looked at him clueless. "Ya know Thor."

"He's not my boyfriend." You stated. "We're just friends and that's all."

"Are you sure about that?" Bucky asked and your face went red.

"I'm positive."

Bucky shrugged not believing you. "Okay." Bucky felt the cloud of worry looming over him disappear at your words. Even if it was a false hope he would accept it as truth.

"I wanted to say thank you." You spoke up. "For coming yesterday. I know you're really busy but you came anyway. It really means a lot to me, Bucky."

Bucky's heart leaped when you said his name. He was still getting used to it. It just sounded so nice when you said it. He looked over to you and gave you a warm smile.

"It's no problem, [Y/N]." He told you. "I had fun with you and everyone else. Just next time no dogs please?"

"I don't know, Buck, the dogs really liked you."

"A little too much," Bucky said. "I could still feel the slobber on my face. I'm traumatized."

You laughed at what he said. "I think you and dogs are a good match." You stated.

"I can think of a better one."

"Oh, and what's that?" You questioned. "You and grumpy cat?"

"No," he deadpanned then changed his expression into a flirtatious one. "Me and Y-"

“[Y/N], there you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Thor’s voice boomed as he managed his way through the crowd. Your face instantly lit up as he approached Bucky and you. “You just disappeared,” Thor said.

“It’s not my fault you’re so popular.” You teased. “I was getting bored of waiting for you.”

Thor chuckled at your remark and turned to Bucky. “Mind if I steal her for a sec?”

The old Bucky would have said that he did mind and that it would’ve been better for you to stay with him but that Bucky was gone. “She’s all yours.” He forced as he gave a lopsided smile. Thor had a face-splitting grin on his face as he took you by the hand. Bucky’s eyes lingered at your hand intertwined with his until you began to speak.

“Tell me later, okay?” You asked sweetly as Thor began to walk away with you in tow.

“It’s stupid,” Bucky said.

“Well, I still wanna know.” You told him as you disappeared into the crowd. Bucky dug his hands into his trousers as he leaned against the bar. He let out a remorseful sigh wishing he was the one that could steal you away.

* * *

“Sooo, where are we going,” You asked Thor with his hand still in yours.

“To the balcony, I have a surprise,” Thor said with a toothy grin.

You raised your eyebrow in curiosity but followed feeling giddy inside. What could it possibly be? Excitement and anticipation rushed through your veins not only because of the surprise but because of how close you were to him. You could feel the warmth radiating off of him and sparking something inside of you. A thrill of what was to come.

The two of you walked through the doors of the vine-decorated balcony. There was a woman leaning against the balcony fence looking outwards. She turned and gave you a smile as she walked towards you. Thor let go of your hand and you felt a chill run cold through your body.

“[Y/N], I’d like you to meet a very special someone.” He exclaimed as he turned towards the woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “This is Jane.” You looked at him lost and in fear of what he would say next. You wished it wasn’t what you thought it was. Your heart sank at his next words.

“My fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap. I had a major writer's block for this and somehow came up with this chapter. I was STRUGGLING. 
> 
> My mans Bucky is licherally right there and y/n completely ignores him. Someone needs to get their eyes checked.


	13. An Anchor in the Storm

_ “Give it back!” You shouted jumping in the air trying to catch your stuffed bunny.  _

_ “Does the baby want her teddy back?” A boy jeered in a whiny voice holding your toy up in the air. _

_ “I’m not a baby!” You exclaimed. “Now give it back or else!” _

_ “Or else what?” He pushed you to the ground and the other kids surrounding you began to laugh. “You’re just a baby who still plays with baby toys. You can’t do anything but cry.” He spat at you.  _

_ There was a stinging in your eyes and an overwhelming amount of emotion in you as the kids at the playground laughed at you. You tried not to cry but it was just so hard.  _

_ “Oh look she’s crying now.” A girl snickered. “Does the baby want her bottle?”  _

_ “Hey! Leave her alone!” Thor’s voice boomed through the playground. The minute the kids heard his voice they all stepped back in fear. No one messed with Thor or his friends and now that they had, they were going to get it.  The kids scattered as soon as they saw Thor running up to them in fear of what he would do. “Yeah, run away you cowards and don’t ever come back!”  _

_ Thor looked down to see your head in your knees trying to suppress your sobs. He bent down to your level. “Hey [Y/N], they’re gone now. You don’t need to cry anymore.” He consoled you but you didn’t reply to him keeping your face hidden from him. “C’ mon [Y/N], it’s gonna be okay. They won’t bother you anymore.”  _

_ You look up at him and try to wipe away your tears. “Yeah, they will. They always bully me then don’t leave until you come and I feel like a loser.”  _

_ “You’re not a loser. You’re the coolest person, I know.” Thor assured.  _

_ “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” You mumbled looking away.  _

_ Thor sighed and picked up your bunny that was on the ground next to him. “Hello there, [Y/N],” He morphed his voice to sound funny.  “Why are you sad when you can be glad!” You kept your composure trying not to laugh at his silly voice. Thor noticed and chuckled to himself. “I see you smiling and it’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”  _

_ You looked over to Thor and rolled your eyes. “You know what? Maybe you’re the loser.” You told him.  _

_ “As long as I’m your loser I think I’ll be alright.” Thor chuckled as you blushed. He turned around motioning you to get on his back and you complied. He picked you up and walked home.  _

_ “Wanna come to my house? My mom’s making brownies.”  _

_ You nodded in excitement as he walked home with you on his back. “Hey, Thor?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “You’re like my knight in shining armor.” You said with your arms wrapped around his neck and chin resting on his shoulder. _

_ Thor chuckled with a tint of red painting his cheeks. “That’s all I ever want to be.”  _

* * *

"[Y/N]?" Thor broke you out of your thoughts. 

"Sorry," you said sheepishly. "I just-You're getting married!?" 

"I know I'm kinda shocked myself." He said chuckling while looking at the Jane. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she said sweetly taking your hands in both of hers. "Thor's told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you." She said with a giggle. 

"Ahhh, I'm flattered." You said. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Surprised?" Thor asked with a smile. 

"Very surprised." You told him. "Can't believe anyone would wanna marry you." Jane laughed at your remark. 

"You're hilarious," Thor said. 

"I know." You said mischievously. "So have you picked a date?" You asked. 

"Actually we're planning to on the twenty-seventh," Jane said. 

"The twenty-seventh? Like this month?" You were shocked and your heart dropped to the lowest point.

"Yes actually," Jane said sheepishly. "Thor wants to get married as fast as possible." 

_ "What's the rush?" _ You thought to yourself. 

"We were hoping that you can help us with the wedding?" Thor asked. 

"Me? Oh, I don't know." You said flustered. "I don't know the first thing about weddings." 

"Please?" Thor asked sweetly. "I wouldn't want anyone else to help." 

You smiled at both of them. "Well, then I guess I have no choice. Of course, I will." 

"Oh thank you, [Y/N]." Jane gave you a hug. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." 

"It's not a problem, Jane." You told her. "I'd do anything for my friends." You gave them both a bright smile. You were genuinely happy for both of them. 

The couple was called inside and you told them you'd be there in a minute. You walked out towards the edge of the balcony with a million thoughts racing through your mind. You were still trying to let it all sink down. Never in your life did you think Thor would get married. He always seemed like the wanderer type, not one to be tied down or maybe it was just that deep down you always thought that you would be the one to marry him. The one to share his happiest moments with. You didn't want to believe it was true and the anxiety it was giving you was beyond compare. 

Nonetheless, you were happy for them. Jane was a sweet girl at least from what you observed.  from your short time with her. You didn't need to know much about her because it was written all over Thor. The way his arms wrapped around her and his loving gaze were enough to say that she wasn't any other girl. To Thor, she was someone special. Someone you've wanted to be all this time. 

You leaned against the balcony trying to fight any if not all the emotions you were feeling at that moment. 

"Long time no see." You looked up to see a pale man with black locks walking towards you. 

"Loki, you're here." You said somewhat shocked. 

"I am." He said with a smirk. "You don't seem so excited." 

"What? No! I'm glad to see you again. It's been like what? Two years now?" 

"Then why are you slowly walking away from me as if I have the plague?" 

"I'm just taking precaution." You told him. "You two brothers are always pulling surprises on me." 

Loki chuckled and you smiled. "Don't worry I don't have any tricks up my sleeve this time. I promise you. I'm not a child anymore." 

"For some reason, I don't trust you." You deadpanned. 

Loki shook his head. "You're still the same as ever, [Y/N], a total dunce." 

"And you still have that stupid haircut but you don't see me complaining." 

Loki rolled his eyes as he approached you and you kept your guard up. He put his hand on your head and you furrowed your eyebrows at him. "I've missed you, weirdo." He said with soft eyes as he ruffled your hair. 

"Stop it, Loki! You're messing up my hair!" You told him. He chuckled as he returned his hand to his side and looked out of the balcony. 

"So I'm guessing he told you?" 

You turned to look at the scenery and sighed. "Yeah." You let out a breathy laugh. "It all seems so sudden." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"What do you mean?"

"[Y/N], I'm not an idiot. My brother may be one but I'm not." Loki deadpanned. 

"Thor's not an idiot." You defended. 

"Then how come he hasn't noticed how you feel about him?" Loki asked harsher than he had intended to. "You've been in love with him since you were a kid." 

"I don't love him." Loki gave you an expressionless face. 

"Why are you denying it?" He asked. "Doesn't it make you angry that he left you, after all the promises you've made together? Especially for another girl he hasn't even know for half the time he's known you?" 

"What's there to be angry about?" You asked him annoyed. "He can love whoever he wants to and I don't really see why you care so much. I’m fine." You sneered. 

Loki let out a deep exhale. "Because I'm worried for you [Y/N]." He said putting his hands on your shoulders. 

"Well, you don't need to be." You said pushing him off of you. "I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." You walked back inside leaving Loki completely frustrated. 

You headed for an exit wanting to leave as fast as you could. You were completely frustrated by Thor and Loki and couldn't help the stinging in your eyes. You were speed walking towards the door until a hand caught you by the wrist. You whipped your head around to see who it was. 

Bucky noticed your watery eyes and was worried. "[Y/N], is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You said breaking from his grasp. "I just have to go." You said trying not to choke up. You began to walk away but he caught you again. 

"No, you're not. You're crying." He was getting anxious. "Is everything alright? Did Thor do something to you?" 

You groaned in annoyance. "I'm fine, Bucky. So do me a favor and just leave me alone. Okay?" You said harshly before yanking your arm from him and leaving. 

Bucky stood there for a while with a million worries racing through him. Even if you told him not to, he couldn't help but worry for you. He knew, firsthand, that something horrible must have happened for you to be this upset. He really wished he could help. He guessed he wasn't as good of a friend as he thought he was.

Bucky left soon after you did since you were the only reason he was there, but his concern for you never disappeared. Throughout the entire night and even the next day, no matter how hard he tried to focus on his work, his thoughts would always float back to you. The brunette left his office for a meeting and was walking to his car only to be stopped by a voice calling him. 

"Buck!" Steve called from behind. Bucky stopped in front of his car and turned to look at Steve. 

"Steve, what are you doing here?" 

"You ok?" Steve asked as he approached him. 

Bucky was puzzled. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know. I just..." Steve tried to figure out what to say. "I thought. What about [Y/N] and the big guy?" 

"What about them?" Bucky asked. "Who [Y/N] spends her time with isn't my business, Steve, and neither is it yours." 

"But what if it's something more?" Steve questioned holding the frame of the door in his hand. 

Bucky groaned in exasperation. "Well if it is then it is." He hissed slightly annoyed. "And with what surety could you say that it is?" 

"Because she told me." 

"She told you?" Bucky said incredulously. 

"Well not explicitly," Steve said. "But she told me that she was in love with someone." 

Bucky felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. "And why would she tell you that?" He demanded. 

"It was at the gala. I asked her about you, Buck." Steve told him honestly. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing or not but he couldn't keep it in any longer. "I asked her how she felt about you and she told me she was in love with someone else." He said with instant regret. 

Bucky's heart dropped at his words. All this time he thought he could slowly build your friendship and slowly weave his way into your heart. But your heart belonged to someone else entirely. There was no room in it for him and it hit him like a million bricks. It was a grim reminder that dreams will always be just dreams. Bucky looked down as he dug his hands into his pants. 

"What did she say about me?" He asked Steve. 

"Huh?" 

"You said you asked her how she felt about me." He reminded. "What did she say?" 

Steve let out a remorseful sigh. "She said she sees you as a friend. A good friend." He barely let out. 

Bucky only smiled looking down. He looked up at Steve. "Then that's all that really matters to me." He smiled sheepishly. 

Steve felt a tug in his heart. He couldn't bear to see Bucky heartbroken especially since he was the one to cause it. If only he didn't have such a big mouth. Bucky got in the car and Steve didn't say a word. 

"And what about you?" Steve questioned standing right in front of the window. "What do you feel when it comes to her?" 

Bucky looked away speechless. Was there even a word to express how he felt? Was there a word to express the bubbling excitement inside of him when you'd barge through his office door with a goofy smile? Or one to explain the fun he had when quarreling with you over the most trivial matters? Was there anything to define how his thoughts would always wander off to you? Or explain why his body would melt and his brain defuse when he was close to you? There was one word that could define it all but it wasn't one that he was familiar with. Bucky knew what it was. He wasn't stupid. He just couldn't say it because he was afraid of it.

"You love her don't you?" Bucky whipped his head towards Steve. With only one look into his eyes, Steve knew the answer. "Then why not try fighting for her? Why would you just give up?" 

Bucky looked at him with a small smile. "What's the point of trying? I can't force her to love me, Steve."

Steve stood there speechless. Bucky gave him a small smile and a goodbye as he left. There was an ache in Bucky's heart. One that was all too familiar. He wished that everything Steve said wasn't true. But did anything ever go his way? It was as if the universe was out to get him. He was too late again. He was always too late. 

* * *

 

_ “[Y/N]!” You heard Thor’s loud voice shouting through halls. You didn’t look up not wanting to show him your tear stained face. You didn’t want to see anyone. You just wanted to be alone.  _

_ “[Y/N], what are you doing here?” Thor asked worriedly. “Everyone’s looking for you. Everyone’s so worried for you.” He told you.  _

_ “She’s gone, Thor.” You sniffled looking down into your lap. “She’s gone and she’s not coming back.” Thor felt a pang in his chest at your words. He didn't know how to comfort you. He didn't know what to say.You looked up at him, your eyes were red and puffy. "She promised she wouldn't leave."  _

_ Thor fell to the hospital floor and pulled you into his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around you as you cried into his shoulder. He remained speechless. What could he possibly say? No matter what he said it wouldn't bring your mother back. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He held you in his arms. He comforted you to the best of his ability.  _

_ "What am I gonna do now?" You asked him. "I can't do anything without mom." You sobbed. "I'm all alone now."  _

_ Thor cupped your face in his hands wiping your tears. "You're not alone, [Y/N]. I'm here for you. We're all here for you." He assured firmly. "And you know what you're going to do? You're going to live your life." He told you. "You're going to live the life you're mom wanted you to live. You're gonna reach your dreams and I'll be right here by your side." _

_ "Promise?" You sniffled pulling out your pinkie.  _

_ "I promise," he said twisting his pinkie with yours. He pulled you back in his arms and rubbed your back.  _

_ "I promise, [Y/N], I'll never leave you." _

* * *

 

The preparations for the wedding were under tow and because of the short time allotted you had been working hard day and night. You had to admit that preparing for a wedding was a tasking job but also a fun experience even if it was the wedding of the only guy you've ever loved marrying someone else.

You didn't really know what to think about Thor getting married so abruptly nor did you really have the time. With the wedding just around the corner, your mind was filled with the list of all tasks left to do. There was picking out the dress with Jane and the bridesmaids, ordering flowers, sending invitations, and so many more that your head was spinning from all the running around. You were actually thankful for your hectic state of mind. It kept your mind off of Thor and your feelings which you knew very well if once unleashed would be difficult to quell. So you kept yourself busy doing your absolute best to help your best friend prepare for his wedding.

“[Y/N], which do you think is better?” Jane picked up two flower arrangements. “The pink and white? Or the purple and the white?” 

“I think the purple would look better. It would match with the bridesmaids’ dresses.” You advised. 

“I think so too,” Jane said with a gentle smile. “Thanks so much for helping again, [Y/N]. I would’ve keeled over by now without your help.”

“It’s no problem, Jane.” You returned the smile. “Anything for you and Thor.” 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married.” Jane chuckled sheepishly. “I wasn’t really expecting it to happen so quickly.” 

“You really can’t expect anything when it comes to Thor,” You chuckled. “He’s all about spontaneity.” 

“You know so much about him, [Y/N], I’m still trying to get used to him.” You gave her an embarrassed giggle and Jane shook her head. “I remember when I first got with Thor, he would always talk about you. Everything we would ever talk about would somehow circulate back to you. In all honesty, I thought he was in love with you rather than me.” 

“What? Oh no,” You tried to deny. “Thor and I are just very good friends. We’ve always been there for each other.” You said sheepishly. “He was there for me when my mom passed and I was always there to listen when he would get into fights with his dad. We just understood each other.” You shrugged with a lopsided smile.

“I wasn’t trying to come off as offensive or anything.” Jane tried to explain. “It’s just that… I’m glad that Thor has such a good friend by his side and now that I’ve met you I understand why he treasures you so much.” Jane said with an adorable smile. 

Your face grew red at her statement as you smiled. “Thank You.” 

Jane picked up the invitations the two of you had been working on and placed them in a box to be sent. “So what’s this about you and Loki?”

“Huh? Me and Loki?”

“Thor tells me you two get along very well.” 

You snorted. “He’s lying, Loki and I are like night and day. I can’t stand the man.” 

“Oh don’t be so mean. He speaks so highly of you.” Jane tried to wave off. 

“Loki? Speak highly of me?” You asked surprised. “Are you sure this is the same Loki?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Jane chuckled. Thor’s booming voice called for Jane from the other room and she hoisted herself up with the box in her hand. 

“You know what they say, [Y/N].” You looked at her curiously. “The one you hate the most is the one you love the most.” Jane left the room to find Thor leaving you a blushing mess and a picture of a certain brunette in mind. 

* * *

 

Bucky entered the gorgeously decorated reception hall dressed to the nines. His Armani three-piece made him look extremely dashing and all the girls came flocking to him as if he was honey. The brunette sighed in frustration at the crowd surrounding him and was trying his best to evade them. He spent the entire time looking for you. The minute Bucky received the invitation to the wedding his first thoughts went to you. If what Steve had said was true and you really were in love with Thor then he knew that this must have been extremely hard for you. He would have confronted you before but constrained himself because of the last time he had talked to you. Nevertheless, it didn't change his concern for you and he hoped that you were alright. 

"[Y/N]!" Bucky called for you as he approached you. 

"Oh hey, Bucky!" You exclaimed with a smile. "I didn't know you were coming." Bucky smiled at your exuberance. 

"It's more of a business obligation if anything." He shrugged. 

You sighed. "Everything just has to be strictly business, doesn't it?" You questioned. "You need to take a vacation, my pal." 

Bucky snorted. "I don't have the luxury of a vacation." 

"You could if you wanted to." 

"True, but what kind of loser goes on a vacation alone?" 

"Why don't you go with Sam or Steve?" 

"Wouldn't really be a vacation with those two, more like a severe migraine." You chuckled at his statement. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked with a flirtatious smirk. 

"Me?" Your face grew red. "Don't you think I'll drive you even more crazy than Sam or Steve?" 

"You do drive me crazy," Bucky said with a smile getting closer to you. "But it's the good kind." 

You face resembled a tomato at his words and by how close he was to you. 

"So what do you say?" Bucky asked with unknown shimmer in his eyes. "I'll take you wherever you want." "Well, I-uh, um." You were at a loss of words. Thankfully, the DJ announced the arrival of the wedding party which distracted the two of you from each other. 

The DJ introduced each member of the wedding party and finally the married couple. Jane looked so beautiful in her wedding dress and Thor was handsome as always. You smiled sweetly as the couple took their first dance together. 

You could see the happiness written on both of their faces and it made your heart burst. Thor looked at Jane as if she had hung the stars in the sky and a small piece of you wished it was you dancing in his arms, but you knew you could never be her. Jane was amazing. She was gorgeous, elegant, and ethereal. Something you could never be. You were annoying, a little stupid at times, and a total klutz. You weren’t and probably never would be as perfect as Jane.  You shook your head a little while looking down. Without a doubt, you were happy for Thor. He was your best friend and you only wanted the best for him from the start. Even if it wasn’t you as long as Thor was happy, you were happy. But it didn’t quell the ache in your heart and all the sorrow you had locked inside for the past few weeks couldn't contain itself any longer.

You quietly slipped out of the reception hall and into the garden tears brimming at the edge of your eyes. A full moon shone in the clear night sky. You sat down on a stone bench. The garden was beautiful but you couldn’t really admire it in the dark nor were you in the mood to do so. The cool breeze felt good in the warm night. Tears began to travel down your face and you tried to wipe them right away. It was a good thing your makeup was water-proof or you would’ve been a mess by now. You felt so pathetic for crying. Thor was right, you really were a crybaby. 

You heard footsteps coming towards you and stood up wiping your tears again. 

“Bucky what are you doing here?” You asked trying not to choke up. 

“I came to check on you.” He said softly as he came closer to you. 

“You don't have to, I’m fi-” Before you could even finish Bucky wrapped his arms around your shoulders pulling you into a hug. You were startled by his action not really understanding what he was doing. 

“You don’t always have to be strong.” He said in a hushed tone. You dipped your head into his shoulder taking in his cologne which for some reason calmed you. “There’s nothing wrong with being sad. No one will think you’re weak so it’s okay to let it all out.” He told you.  _ "I'm here for you, [Y/N] and I'm not going to leave. Not now. Not ever." _   Your arms wrapped around Bucky and tugged on the back of his suit jacket as if he was an anchor keeping you afloat. You began to cry in Bucky’s arms and your sobs gradually became louder. 

In no time at all Bucky’s shoulder was wet with your tears, but he didn’t complain. His heart ached for you because he knew more than anyone what heartbreak felt like. How it felt to lose the one you love forever. His heart ached for you in your sorrow but what made his heart hurt even more, what shattered it into a million pieces was how you were never truly his like he had initially thought. Your softest smiles and heartiest laughs were never meant for him. There were always reserved for someone else. 

He couldn’t understand how anyone could ever deny your love. How anyone could ever take what you had to offer so lightly. Thor was an idiot because if Bucky he had that chance he would’ve taken it in a heartbeat. He wanted all that you had to give. The good and the bad. He wanted it all. He wished you could see how much his heart cried out for you. How much he was ready to give you. How much he  _ loved _ you. But Bucky didn’t complain, he didn’t gripe or groan. He stood there like a strong pillar of stone for as long as you needed him to. 

The seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours, but he remained steadfast. He didn’t want you to be alone. He wanted you to know that he was there for you just like any good friend would be and even if you’d only ever see him as a friend, he wouldn’t mind it at all. At least he got to hold you in his arms and feel your heartbeat against his. At least he got to smell your lavender shampoo and whisper words of endearment into your ear. 

Bucky did wish you’d realize how he felt when you would barge through the door unannounced or give him a goofy smile. He really wished he could tell you just how much you meant to him. If only you could see yourself the way he saw you. 

_ Flawless. Golden. Pure. The very essence of beauty.  _

_ A passionate, burning fire that could melt even the coldest of hearts.  _


	14. Take Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by it being over 100 degrees where I live.

You groaned while laying on the couch trying your best not to melt in your oven of an apartment. The air conditioner conveniently broke in the middle of the annual heatwave of the summer. You needed to get out and go somewhere cold but you really didn't want to go anywhere. In all honesty, you didn't want to do anything it all. Not just because you were lazy but also because of the whirlwind of events that had passed in the last month. 

Thor's wedding did take a toll on you and although you believed that the tear in your heart was mended there was still a sharp pain whenever you thought of Thor or anything to do with him. You were able to keep it under control for a while due to pouring out all your energy into studying for finals. You hardly ever thought of him or anything else for that matter. You crammed like crazy and cursed yourself for pushing your studies to the very last day. But now that finals were over you had a long summer with nothing planned to do. Left to your own devices, you took the opportunity to binge everything on Netflix with God knows how many buckets of ice cream. 

Even then Thor was still in the back of your head. There were nights that you felt lonely and dreamt you were Jane dancing with him. You just wanted to be held in someone's arms. You just wanted someone to tell you they'd never leave you. You just wanted to be the apple of someone's eye. It was in those lonely nights that you began to ruminate about your life. You had the greatest friends, the best grades, and were on your way to pursuing your dream yet you knew inside that you needed something more. There was something you were searching for. You just didn't know what it was. 

Sometimes your thoughts would wander off to Bucky and how he had been there for you. Never in your wildest dreams did you think Bucky would be your comfort. He was there when no one else was and even made sure you'd be okay afterward by checking up on you whenever he had the time. You began to think about the metamorphosis of your relationship with him. He went from someone you loathed to someone you could trust. Definitely, something you didn't expect but not something to complain about. Bucky was a really strange guy but you still found your time with him enjoyable even from the very beginning. 

"Seriously, [Y/N], why don't you ever lock your door?" Wanda nagged as she entered your apartment. 

"I forgot," you drawled lazily from the couch. 

"That's not something you should be forgetting!" Wanda nagged louder. "What if I was a serial killer?" 

"Wishing you were then you'd free me of my misery." Wanda rolled her eyes. "How are you not hot?" 

"I am hot and I was just wondering if you wanted to go to watch a movie with me." 

"That means we have to go out into the heat so no thank you." 

"It's the same here as it is out there." 

"I'm too lazy to move." You said laying on your stomach on the couch. 

"[Y/N], you're going to die of the heat in here." 

"That may not be such a bad thing." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Just joking, haha." 

You heard a honk through the opened window. 

"What was that?" Wanda said turning towards the window. 

"You live in New York and you don't know what car horn sounds like?" 

The car horn blared again this time louder and longer than before. Wanda walked over annoyed ready to curse out whoever it was. She leaned out the window to see a brunette sitting in a sleek convertible looking up at her in the window. He stopped beeping and waved. 

"Where's [Y/N]?" He shouted from down below. 

Wanda turned around. "[Y/N], your boyfriend's here." 

"What are you talking about?" You groaned from the couch. 

"Why don't you come over here and look." 

You grunt as you forcefully dragged yourself to the window. You look outside to see a sunglasses clad Bucky looking at you. You gave him a quizzical look. 

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" You shouted down below. 

"Pack your bags, moron. We're going on a vacation." Bucky said nonchalantly. 

"What?" You said incredulously. 

"You too, Wendy." He pointed at Wanda. 

"It's Wanda." She glared at him.

"Whatever." 

"What are you talking about? Why don't you come up here and explain?" You asked. 

"It's too hot so no." 

"You lazy bum do something for once in your life and come up here!" 

"No," he deadpanned. 

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" 

"You're just fun to piss off, I guess." He smirked. 

"Well, you can go on your vacation by yourself." You slammed the window shut. It was too hot to deal with him right now. 

“Was that really the best thing to do?” Wanda asked you. 

“I don’t really care if it was.” You deadpanned. 

“Well, now that you’re up, how about we go watch a movie?” Wanda tried again. 

“Fine, just let me change.” You sighed. 

There was a knock at the door and you opened it. 

“Jeez, you just can’t take a joke can you?” Bucky snickered.  

“I told you I’m not coming with you to your stupid vacation.” You affirmed.

“I don’t even want to go on a stupid vacation it’s all Sam’s idea,” Bucky said. “Why don’t you go complain to him?” 

“What do you mean Sam’s idea?” Wanda asked. 

“Sam thinks everyone should go on a vacation and I got stuck as your chauffeur.” Bucky sighed. “So hurry up we don’t have all day.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier about this?” You asked him. “Shouldn’t everyone have planned this together.” 

“Complain to Sam about that, alright? I’m just the messenger.” Bucky stated. “Now let’s go we have a plane to catch." 

"A plane?" You exclaimed. "Where are we going? I don't have a passport!" You asked worriedly. 

"We're going to the Maldives and don't worry about it," Bucky said calmly. "Just hurry up, will ya?" 

"That sounds like rich people territory." You told him and Bucky just rolled his eyes. 

"There's something fishy about this." Wanda murmured. 

After a rushed preparation and a thousand complaints from Bucky's side, the three had somehow managed to arrive at the airport. There were no long lines or mean security guards, just sweet air hostesses greeting Bucky as if they'd known him forever. The VIP treatment. You met Sam and Steve waiting for the three of you. 

"Took you guys forever." Steve greeted. 

"It was them," Bucky said pointing behind him. "Not me." 

"You wanna tell what this is all about Sammy?" You questioned. 

"Just a last-minute plan that I came up with." 

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to tell us before you decided to take us away?" Wanda asked. 

Sam shrugged. "Everyone likes a vacation." He stated. "And when you've got a friend with his own plane. Why not?" He said pointing at Bucky. 

“Wait a second, that’s your plane?” You asked Bucky pointing at the plane in front of the window. 

Bucky gave you an egotistical smirk. “Yeah, it is.”

“You have a private jet!?” You asked shocked. 

“He has a whole airline.” Steve chuckled at your amazement. 

“You do?” You asked walking towards the jet.

“I do,” Bucky said nonchalantly in front of you. 

“What do Barnes Enterprises exactly do again?” Wanda asked.

“Technology, Transportation, Fashion,” Bucky listed. “Basically anything you can buy Barnes Enterprises has some part in it. 

“Capitalism is just evil.” You shook your head. “To give all that power to a moron like you is just dangerous.” 

Bucky whipped his head to glare at you while Sam snickered. You entered the plane with everyone and took a seat by the window. 

“Mind if I sit next to you?” Steve asked you. 

“Of course not!” You told him with a smile. 

Just as Steve was about to take a seat Bucky slipped into it quickly. 

“Sorry Stevie, this seat is already taken.” Bucky gave him a mischievous grin. 

“Right,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t want to tear you two apart now would I?” He teased Bucky as he sat down in the seat in front of you. 

The pilot announced that the departure for the plane was soon and you were nervous. You had never been on a plane before and were actually a bit afraid of flying. It was silly and you were a bit embarrassed. You began to shake your leg out of anxiety. Bucky noticed your stressed state. 

"Everything alright?"

"Huh?" You look up at him. "Yeah, everything's fine." You say nonchalantly. 

"You're lying." He deadpanned. 

"And how would you know?" You sassed him.

"Every single time you lie you bite your lip," Bucky stated. 

"No, I don't!" 

"Yeah, you do so just tell me what's wrong." 

You sighed looking down into your lap and playing with your hands. "Well, it's just that I've never been on a plane before and I'm a bit afraid." You mumbled. 

"You're afraid of flying?" Bucky asked confused. The girl who could beat up guys twice her size was afraid of flying on a plane."What a baby." Bucky snorted. 

"I've just never done it before okay!" You snapped at him leaning over your chair towards him. "What if something bad happens?" 

Bucky chuckles. "Nothing's gonna happen. It might get a little shaky but that's all." You sit back into your seat with a sigh not really believing him. 

At that moment, the pilot announced that the plane was departing and for everyone to buckle their seatbelts. Bucky looks over to see you still completely terrified and smiles to himself. Why he found you so cute in your times of trouble he'd never know. 

"If it makes you feel better you can hold my hand when the plane lifts off." He tells you. 

You snort at him. "I don't need to hold your hand. I can hold my own."

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. The plane began to move and your heart began to race. You didn't like it at all and wanted to get off at that moment. The plane began to rise into the air and Bucky felt a squeeze on his free hand resting on the arm of the chair. He looked over to see you with your eyes shut tight. You were holding onto him for dear life and his lips couldn't help but curl into a sweet smile. 

When the plane was steadily flying in the air you let go of Bucky's hand and he instantly started to miss the feeling of your hand in his. 

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked with a smile. 

"No," you mumbled somewhat embarrassed. 

After marveling at the clouds for a couple of minutes, you decided to play a little Pokemon. You were a fan of the game ever since you were a little kid and felt like playing the game all over again. Bucky would sneak glances at you playing and realized that it looked a lot more fun than the dreadful report in his hand. 

“Give me that.” Bucky took the game from you. 

“Hey, give it back.” You reached for it and he pulled away like a child. 

“No, I’m playing this now.” 

“Do you even know how to play?” 

“If an idiot like you can, I’m sure I can figure it out.” He deadpanned as you huffed.

You leaned over to look at the screen and gave Bucky tips on how to play which he decided not to take. 

“Use a Pokeball now.” You advised. 

“No, not yet.” He said. “Look at his HP level. It’s still too high.”

“It’s yellow! That’s a good thing.” 

“It has to be red.”

“Just use the damn Pokeball.”

“No, he’s just going to jump out again. It’s a waste.” Bucky attacked again and the Flaaffy fainted.  

“You killed it!” You yelled at him. “I told you not to do that! Do you know how long I’ve been trying to find one? They’re so rare!”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t breathing down my neck I’d catch it.” Bucky hissed in reply. 

“I was trying to help you!” 

“I never asked for your help.” 

“Give it back. I’m playing now.” You said trying to take it back. 

“No, I’m not done.” He said holding it back. 

You felt a bag of chips hit you. “Would you to shut up!” Wanda hissed. “I’m trying to sleep here. Why are you still playing Pokemon? You’re twenty-one for crying out loud!” Wanda sneered.

“It’s rated E for everyone, Wanda.” You reminded. Wanda sighed exasperatedly. 

“Wanda’s right you two are being so childish,” Steve added.

“Sorry, grandpa.” Bucky sassed. 

“I am not a grandpa,” Steve confirmed. 

“Steve, you wear khakis.” You pointed to his pants. 

“And listen to vinyl records. If that doesn’t scream old man. I don’t know what does.” Bucky finished for you. 

“Wow, did you two finally agree on something?” Steve asked. “Can you believe it, Wanda?” 

“I can’t. Man, you guys should just get married now.” Wanda teased. 

The two of you glared at them and you threw the bag at Steve. He caught them. “Thanks, I’ll enjoy these.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and returned to the game with you. Bucky spent the next hour or so completely indulged in the game that he didn’t notice you had fallen asleep. It was only until he felt a small thud on his shoulder that he looked over to see your head gently laying on his shoulder. Bucky froze instantly, panicking at first, then quietly smiled to himself. He was enjoying this more than he should have. He closed the game and adjusted himself to be more comfortable against you. He gently laid his head against yours and slowly dozed off as well. 

“Wanda,” Sam whispered. 

Wanda looked up to see Sam pointing at the two sleepyheads. Wanda giggled quietly as she tapped Steve to look at them. He smiled. 

“Isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Steve teased. 

“Quick, take a pic so I can make fun of them about this later,” Sam said mischievously. 

“Already on it,” Wanda grinned taking at least ten pictures. 

* * *

 

"Oh my God, Wanda look at the water it's so clear!" You exclaimed as you reached the beachside resort you were staying at. The luxury resort consisted of beach villas overlooking the crystal clear waters of the Maldives. It was an island paradise and you could feel all of the summer blues leaving you. 

Bucky quietly chuckled at your excited expression as they checked in. 

"Alright, so this is your key." Sam handed to Wanda. "You and [Y/N] will be sharing a room and the three of us are going to be bunking together." 

"That'll be fun for you." You poked at Bucky. 

"I'm jumping for joy on the inside." He said monotonously. 

You chuckled as you walked with Wanda towards your room. "We'll see you guys later." You told them. 

"This is so exciting!" Wanda squealed. "We're going to have so much fun!" 

"I know I can't wait to hit the buffet." Your mouth was already watering at the thought of all the new foods you were going to eat. 

"We came here to have fun not just eat." Wanda sighed. 

"Eating is fun." You mumble. 

"Sometimes I wonder how you can eat so much. You seriously have a black hole for a stom-woah!" Wanda said slipping on the wet floorboard underneath her. 

Before she could hit the ground an arm caught her and her hands instantly wrapped around their neck. She opened her eyes to see a handsome man smiling at her. 

"An angel has fallen into my arms." He said smoothly. Wanda's face grew red while you snickered. He helped get her up and she laughed nervously. 

"Aha, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."  

"That's quite alright." The man said in a British accent. "Glad I caught you." He said with a wink. 

"My name is Vision." He took his hand out. 

"I'm Wanda." She said shaking his hand. 

"She's also single if you're interested." You added. 

"[Y/N]!" Wanda hissed at you. 

Vision chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you around then?" He asked. 

"Uh yeah," Wanda said with a smile as he walked by with a wave of his hand. She stood still staring at him in a daze even after here was gone. 

"Hello?" You called waving your hand in front of her face. "Earth to Wanda?" 

Wanda broke out of her gaze. "Hmm?" 

You smiled mischievously. "Someone's gotta crush." You teased. 

"I-I don't!" She stammered. "I don't even know him!" She rushed towards the room with you close behind. 

"Wanda and Vision sitting in a tree," you sang horribly behind her. 

"Shut up!" She said slapping you with the book in her hand. Her face was completely red from your teasing. 

"Ouch!" You yelped. "So hostile!" 

* * *

Bucky stood leaning forward on the wooden fence that lined the walkway of the rooms. A cool ocean breeze was sweeping by him and his hair blew in the wind as if he was a model. He was deep in thought when Wanda found him. 

"It's really nice of you for doing this." He turned to see Wanda with a small smile walking towards him. 

"I didn't do this. It was all Sam." Bucky informed. 

"Sam is just a cover-up. I know you're the brains behind the whole operation." She gave him a doubtful look but Bucky didn't waver. "I know you did this for [Y/N]." 

"And why would I?" 

"Because you care about her and you knew she's been feeling down lately. So you decided to bring her here to cheer her up." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned ignorance.  

"I saw you," Wanda said leaning against the fence next to him. "The night of the wedding. I went to go check on [Y/N], but you were already there. I know you care about her even if you don't want to show it." 

Bucky looked away with a huff wishing Wanda would stop exposing him.  

"I honestly wasn't expecting it from you." Wanda said bluntly." but you're not as bad as I first thought." 

Bucky looked over to her with a smirk. "You're not so bad yourself, Wendy." 

"Wanda." She hissed through gritted teeth." 

"Right," Bucky said about to leave. 

"Let me give you a helpful tip," Wanda said. "Just tell her how you feel. She's too dense to get it any other way." 

"It's not what you think it is." Bucky tried to cover up. 

Wanda ignored his statement. "She likes you too. She just doesn't see it yet. [Y/N]'s a bit slow in the love department." Bucky chuckled at that. "I just have one thing to tell you before you make a move." 

"What's that?" 

"If you break her heart I'll kill you." She said in a scary yet playful way. 

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Bucky said slowly backing away. 

Bucky was walking alone on the boardwalk thinking about a certain person and certain ways to woo them, but it was harder than he had expected. 

"You ready for this?" Bucky felt a hand slap his shoulder. He looked back shocked to see Sam with a mischievous grin. 

"What're you talking about?" He asked annoyed. 

"Operation: Steal Her Heart," Sam said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Don't call it that." Bucky groaned in embarrassment. 

"Every serious mission has to have a cool name." 

"It's not cool. It's stupid." 

"See, this is the type of attitude that's gonna ruin every chance you have with [Y/N]," Sam said. "You gotta stop this whole grumpy act. You gotta be sweet. You gotta be romantic." He advised. 

Bucky groaned again. "Why did you tell him?" Bucky glared at Steve, who only smiled sheepishly in return. 

"It just slipped." 

"Don't worry man, we're here to help," Sam assured. 

"Well, I don't need your help. I can do it by myself." 

"You sure about that, Buck?" Steve asked warily. 

"I am, besides you two would just make it worse." 

"Okay, you owe me a hundred bucks if you don't get a kiss with [Y/N] by the end of this vacation." Sam betted

Bucky snorted. "Deal." He accepted as he looked out at the shore beyond him. Excitement was surging through him with an air of confidence surrounding him. He wasn't going to let you slip away this time. 

_ Operation: Make Her Mine commence!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I literally pulled this out of thin air. Just a heads up but the next chapter will be a whole lotta fluff!


	15. A Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not dead. I am just a professional in procrastination. I hope this chapter compensates for the long wait! 
> 
> I did not proofread this so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

 

> “I can’t believe you’re ditching me!” You shouted at Wanda. 

 

“I’m not ditching you.” 

 

“You’re leaving me all alone!”

 

“You have Sam and the others,” Wanda said, getting her bag. 

 

“Still!” You said. “We’re supposed to spend time together as well!” 

 

“Weren’t you the one who told me to go on a date with him?” Wanda sighed. 

 

“Well yeah, but still!” 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Wanda waved you as she walked out of the room. “Besides now you have a reason to get close to Bucky.” She said, making eyes at you.

 

Your face grew red. “I don’t wanna get close to him! I don’t want anything to do with him.” 

 

“You tell yourself that and I’m leaving.” 

 

“You are officially the worst best friend ever.” You crossed your arms with a huff. 

 

“Seriously, why don’t you just give the guy a chance? Maybe you’ll actually have fun.” 

 

“Bucky and fun aren’t compatible.” You said, locking the door behind you. 

 

“You know so much about him.” She teased.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Wanda looks down at her phone to see a text from Vision. “I gotta go, Vis is waiting for me.” 

 

“Since when did he go from Vision to Vis?” You gave her a smile. 

 

Wanda rolled her eyes with a smile. “I’ll see you later, [Y/N].” 

 

“See ya,” You said with a sigh. “Tell me everything when you get back!” 

 

“You know I will.” 

 

You watch Wanda disappear around the corner and sigh, thinking about what to do. Maybe you’ll go to eat, that was always a good pastime. You turn to walk towards the boardwalk and bump into Bucky. 

 

“Watch where you’re going, will you?” Bucky said. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there.” You replied with a sheepish smile. 

 

“Where you headed?” 

 

“I was planning on going to the boardwalk to check it out.” 

 

“Mind if I join you?” Bucky asked. “Sam and Steve went surfing and I wasn’t really feeling it.” 

 

“Sure let’s go.” You said with a smile. 

 

Bucky was nervous, very nervous. Of course, he didn't show it cause why would he? God forbid Bucky Barnes ever show his vulnerability. He had it all planned out, but realized when it came to you, a plan would be useless. You were spontaneous and he could never really map out what you were going to do. With you, it was like taking a leap of faith into the unknown with him hoping he wouldn't die in the process of it all. 

 

"You two!" A bubbly girl jumped out in front of you with an exuberant smile. "You two are perfect for our Love Trial!" She said pointing towards the large stall behind her. It was decorated in pink and red with heart-shaped balloons everywhere. Very romantic. 

 

"Huh?" You asked puzzled with Bucky raising a brow. 

 

"You're right, Aria!" A boy popped up with an equal expression to the girl. "This couple's perfect for our test of love!" 

 

Your face grew red. "Uh, you've got the wrong idea." You stammered. "We're not-" 

 

"Now, now no need to be shy!" Aria exclaimed. "Thousands of couples have tested their bond in our trial and you can too!"

 

"Sorry, we're not wasting our time on something so stupid." Bucky deadpanned as he pulled you along. 

 

"Aww, no fun." Alexander booed. "The winner wins a ten-foot stuffed polar bear." 

 

You stop dead in your tracks at his words and Bucky stops to look at you. "We should do it." You told him. 

 

"What?" Bucky asked incredulously. "We can't do that!" He said with a blush creeping on his face. "We're not together." He whispered the end. 

 

"So? We can just pretend." You suggested. 

 

"And why do you want to do it so badly?" 

 

"I want that bear!" You stated boldly. 

 

"What do you need that for?" Bucky asked. "What about the one I gave you? Isn't that one just as big?" 

 

"Well yeah, but it's lonely!" You explained. "It needs a friend and that polar bear is it." You told him. 

 

"Why can't you just buy one?" Bucky sighed.

 

"One, I'm dirt broke. Two, there's an unexplainable joy you get from winning something that you can't get from buying it." Bucky rolls his eyes. 

 

"Oh come on, Buck!" You pleaded by grabbing his hand in both of yours. "Please, please, please." Bucky turns away unable to hide the red tint of his cheeks created by your cute behavior. No, he wasn't going to fall for your trap. He wasn't going to subject himself to such humiliation.

 

You sighed giving up. "Fine I'll just go ask Steve to do-" You were cut off by Bucky pulling you towards the stall. 

 

"Hi, we're doing this." He affirmed slamming some bills on the table. You jump in glee. 

 

"Wonderful!" Aria sang. "You won't regret it!" 

 

"Right this way, lovebirds!" Alexander cooed. "The fun is just about to get started!" 

 

Bucky groaned as you skipped behind him. You walked in to find a few other couples inside with one thing in common. They were all holding hands. You raised a brow at that. 

 

“Okay!” Alexander exclaimed to the couples. “The rules of this game are very simple. There are three stations with three activities. The first couple to clear through every station wins the challenge, but there’s just one condition. You must be holding each other’s hand the entire time.” 

 

“That’s right, Alexander!” Aria chimed in. “This is the test of your bond! If you let go of each other’s hand for even a second you will be disqualified immediately. So don’t do it! Alright, we will start in five minutes!” 

 

You gulped. All of a sudden, you didn’t want to do it anymore. 

 

“You guys need to be holding hands.” One of the workers whispered to you. 

 

“Oh right,” you stammered. You shyly took Bucky’s hand in yours with your face burning fifty shades of red. 

 

Bucky chuckled. You looked to him confused.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

He looked over to you. “If you wanted to hold my hand you could’ve just asked. We didn’t need to go through all of this.” 

 

You snorted at him. “As if I’d ever want to hold your hand. I’m doing this for the bear, not for you.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, doubtfully

 

You were about to retort until the game hosts called for everyone’s attention. 

 

“Alright everybody, it’s time to get started! Are you ready to rock!” She exclaimed and everyone cheered. Bucky groaned at everyone’s enthusiasm. This was by far the dumbest thing he had ever done. 

 

“Okay then go! Go! Go!” 

 

You dashed towards the door pulling Bucky behind you like a kite.

 

“Would you slow down?” He hissed. 

 

“Not a chance!” You exclaimed. “We gotta win!” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes in exasperation as you reached the first station. 

 

“Hi!” The girl greeted. “You’ve made it to your first test of love! It seems to me like you're the first ones here!”

 

“Great!” You exclaimed. “What is it?” 

 

“All you have to do is eat this bowl of ramen!” She said pointing to a giant bowl of noodles on the table. 

 

“That thing is huge,” Bucky stated in bewilderment. 

 

You shrugged. “No biggy.” You sat down and took the chopsticks to start eating. 

 

“Uh uh uh,” The girl shook her finger. “He’s the one who has to feed it to you.” 

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” You muttered. 

 

Bucky smirked. “Hand it over.” He said, taking the chopsticks from your hand. 

 

Your face flushed as he picked up some noodles with the sticks and placed them in front of you. 

 

“Say ahhh,” He asked. You obeyed by opening your mouth before you could eat it Bucky pulled it away and snickered. 

 

You glared at him. “Quit it,” you hissed. 

 

“Sorry, I won’t do it again.” He chuckled as he brought it back to you. You leaned over only for him to pull it away again. He kept on playing around with you, making you groaned as he chuckled. 

 

“How do you fall for it every time?” He asked. 

 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

 

“You’re not gonna win that bear if you do, sweetheart.” 

 

Your cheeks flared at his nickname. “Don’t call me that!” 

 

“Alright alright, for real this time.” He said as he brought it back towards you. You stared at him warily and grabbed his hand to make sure he wouldn’t pull back again. You ate the noodles and he smiled. 

 

"You did it!" The girl exclaimed. "You can now move on to the second round!" She said pointing towards the door into another room.  

 

“Hiya!” A boy greeted exuberantly. “Glad you make it to the second round! So the goal in this round is to find a balloon in that pit that has the word “love” written on it!” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. Could this get any more cheesy? The two of you walked towards the pit, hand in hand.

 

“Oh and if you pop any of the balloons you'll be disqualified immediately.” He said, with a rather dark tone. 

 

You carefully walk into the pit with thousands of colorful balloons that were up to your knees. Walking through the balloons you began to search for one with the word love on it, but only found ones with sad faces and other words written on it. Bucky wasn't much of a help as he stood there while you were frantically searching for a balloon. 

 

Other couples began to flood into the large pit and you were determined on being the first to find one. 

 

"Can you at least try to look for it?" You asked Bucky, slightly peeved. 

 

"I am looking." 

 

"You're just standing there!" 

 

"What's the point of me digging around like a maniac when everyone else is already doing that. Once one pops up, I'll just snag it." 

 

"You are so lazy." You huffed. 

 

"It's called conserving energy." He gave you a smile. 

 

You rolled your eyes and turned to find a love balloon a few feet from you. You reach over excitedly, but find a resistant tug on your hand as Bucky found one of his own. 

 

"What are you doing?" You asked. "I found one!" 

 

"Yeah, but this one is better." He retorted pulling you towards, but you kept your ground. 

 

"It's a balloon, who cares?" 

 

"Then let's get this one!" He insisted. 

 

"No! I want that one." 

 

The two of you began to quarrel while pulling the other in your own direction. It came to the point where the other players started to notice and began whispering among themselves. 

 

"Are those two okay?" One asked his partner. 

 

"I don't know just ignore them. They're one of those weirdo couples." 

 

"That guy's actually kinda hot." One girl said to her boyfriend. 

 

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?" He asked. "But now that I think about it, I've seen him somewhere." 

 

"Bucky, why are you so stubborn?" You hissed. 

 

"You're the stubborn one! Let me get the dumb balloon." 

 

"What ever happened to conserving energy?" You pulled. 

 

"Well, I'm using it now," Bucky said, pulling you harder than before making you fall into the balloons as he picks up the balloon. He smiles and turns towards. "Here you go." He hands it to you with a smile. 

 

You glare at him then give him a sarcastic smile, making him chuckle in reply. You get out of the pit and give the guy your balloon. 

 

"Great!" He exclaimed. "You may now proceed to the third round! Please go through this door. Good luck, lovebirds!" 

 

You ran through the door with Bucky groaning behind you. The next room was more like a dark hallway you see the exit a few feet away and run towards it as fast as you can. 

 

"Wait, why is it dark?" Bucky asked. 

 

"Who cares we're almost there." 

 

"It doesn't seem right." 

 

You snorted. "What? You afraid of the dark or so-AAAHH!" You shouted as a zombie jumped out of nowhere then quickly disappeared. "What the heck was that?!" 

 

Suddenly a horrifying witch cackled behind Bucky. "Holy shit!" He cursed almost let go of your hand. 

 

You tighten your grip on his hand. "Don't you dare let go of my hand!" 

 

Bucky was thankful that the room was dark, for it wasn't, nothing would be able to hide the horribly red blush splayed on his cheeks.  You pull him along with you, determined to get out of there.

 

 

"Not today, ugly." You said, kicking the monster coming her way in the gut, running for your life. 

 

"You're not supposed to do that!" Bucky said. 

 

"I don't care, I've got a bear to win!" You ran towards the exit at top speed. 

 

"Aren't you supposed to go out there?" One of the actors whispered to the other on the side. 

 

"No way am I going out there. That girl's terrifying." He replied. 

 

You pushed the door open of the darkroom and squinted your eyes at the sudden exposure of bright light. 

 

"And we have ourselves a winner!" Aria sang. 

 

"Congratulations! Here's your prize!" Alexander brought over the stuffed polar bear. 

 

You squealed at the sight of it and gave it a hug. "This may just be the greatest day of my life." You cried. Bucky chuckled at your expression. 

 

"So we take pictures of all the couples who win our game to add to our wall," Aria explained. "And we'd like to add yours as well!"

 

"Sure," You nodded shyly. You stood next to Bucky getting ready for the picture. 

 

"Alright, say cheese," she tells you. 

 

You smile for the picture and right as she takes it you felt a pair of lips against your cheek. You blush at the sudden contact with a completely stunned face.  

 

"Super cute!" Aria exclaimed. "The cutest couple I've ever seen!" 

 

"Thanks," Bucky says coolly. While you mumble something under your breath, completely flustered by him. 

 

"Here's a copy for you." Alex handed Bucky a picture and he smiled at it. "Have a good day, lovebirds!"

 

“Thanks you, too.” He grinned, walking away with your hand in his. You bury your face into the bear, trying to hide the bright blush on your face. 

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Bucky asked 

 

“I overheard someone talking about it.” You informed. “People jump off this cliff as a test of courage and faith. So let’s do it!” 

 

“Are you out of your mind?” He asked with unbelief. 

 

“No! It’ll be fun!” You exclaimed. 

 

“It’s suicide,” Bucky stated. 

 

“What too much of a coward to do it?” You teased. 

 

“No, it’s called having common sense. Which you’ve clearly lost.” Bucky countered. You rolled your eyes in annoyance. 

 

“Fine. I’ll do it myself.” 

 

“You can’t be serious.” 

 

“I want to test myself.” You told him. “It’s a once in a lifetime experience.” Your eyes flickered in excitement. 

 

Bucky exhaled deeply. “Fine, have fun dying.” 

 

“I’ll make sure to.” You said walking back to give yourself a head start. You begin to stretch your arms and legs. “Give me a countdown, will ya?” 

 

Bucky sighed. “Ready?” You nodded getting ready to run. “Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Go!” He shouted. 

 

At that very moment, you began to run at top speed towards the edge of the cliff. Just as you're about to pass by Bucky you grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along with you. 

 

“What are you doing?” he hissed. “Let go of me!” You ignore him and take the leap. Bucky had no other choice but to jump with you. You yell in excitement while he did the same completely terrified. 

 

This is it. This was how Bucky Barnes was going to die. He thought to himself while falling down towards the water below him at top speed. Even though he was scared out of his mind, he couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement surging through him. A leap of faith into the unknown. To be pulled out of his comfort zone and into a completely new environment. He looked over to see you enjoying the rush of the fall. You were dauntless and Bucky couldn’t help but feel safe with you. Your tight grip on his hand was an assurance that everything was going to be alright. He’d make it through because you were right there by his side. 

 

The two of you landed deep into the water quickly swimming up to catch a breath. You looked over to Bucky with a beaming smile. “Wasn’t that fun?” You asked him seething with exhilaration. 

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “You’re absolutely crazy.”

* * *

 

The two of you were walking along the shoreline as the sun was beginning to set  The ocean breeze swept by as you created footprints in the sand. 

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” You asked him. 

 

“It is,” Bucky smiled. “I haven’t been here in a long time, but it’s still as beautiful as then.” 

 

“When did you come?” 

 

“When I was a kid. I came with my parents.” He said, sheepishly. “Never really found a reason to come back after they left.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” You apologized for bringing back sad memories. 

 

"No, it’s okay.” He gives you a small smile. “All my life I’ve been alone,” Bucky confessed, kicking the sand with his feet. “After a while, you just get used to it.” 

 

“That’s not something you should be used to.” You said with a frown. 

 

“I am though cause it’s always been like that. All the people I’ve loved left me.” He said standing still. “It’s like I was meant to be alone forever.” 

 

“You’re not alone, Bucky.” You stood in front of him. “You have people who care for you. You have Steve and Sam. I know they’ll never leave you.” 

 

“And what about you?" He asked. You stood speechless by his question and Bucky instantly regretted asking you. He hated showing his vulnerability but whenever he was with you it was so easy to let go of himself. He looked away cursing himself for blurting it out of the blue. 

 

“I’ll be right here.” You say sweetly. Bucky whips his head to look at you. You give him a tender smile as you take his hands into yours. Bucky’s heart begins to race as does yours from the simple gesture. 

 

“I’ll be right here by your side. If you want me to, that is.” 

 

Bucky smiles looking down at your connected hands then chuckles softly as he looks back at you with newfound hope in his eyes. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” He whispers just so you could hear. 

 

An orange glow from the setting sun was cast upon his face giving him an angelic radiance that seemed fitting for him. A foreign sensation began to grow from within you as you stood in front of him. It was warm and needy, pulling you closer to him than you had ever been before. 

 

Bucky leaned in closer to you, sensing the same emotions. There was no doubt about it, he wanted to kiss you but he was afraid. Afraid that you'd run again like the last time, so he waited to see if you wanted him too. 

 

You inched closer to him agonizingly slow until he could feel your hot breath brushing his lips. Bucky couldn’t take the torture anymore. Taking your face in his hands, he pressed his lips against yours in a searing kiss that had you out of breath. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. You didn’t know where this unknown fervor came from but it gushed out of you as if it was always there, hidden and dormant, only to be unleashed at this very moment. You parted slowly to catch a breath still completely captivated by him with your heart speeding. 

 

Bucky opened his eyes to see you smiling softly. You chuckled quietly and he followed suit as you took his hand in yours pulling him along to walk with you. It was quiet, both of you relishing in the tender moment you had shared until Bucky broke the silence. 

 

“[Y/N],” He cooed. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

He smirked devilishly. “You're holding my hand.” 

 

You stopped and glared at him before pushing him into the water. He pulled you in with him, grabbing you by the waist as a wave came crashing on top of you. You laughed with sheer joy as Bucky spun you around in the water and thought for a second, maybe this was what you had been looking for all along. 


	16. Boyfriend Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is rushed, but 🤷🏽

 

You buried your head underneath the pillows, dampening the sound of the horrid and incessant ringing of the doorbell. It should have been against the law to be awake this early in the morning. 

 

"Go away," you groaned to yourself. "Go away." 

 

There was a short pause and you smiled thinking whoever the heathen was, had left. Another bell came and you jumped out of the bed ready to pulverize whoever it was that decided to disturb your sleep. 

 

You yanked your door open to be bombarded with the flashes of cameras and microphones pushed in your face. 

 

"Are you [Y/N] [L/N]?" A reporter asked. "Is it true that you're dating the one and only James Barnes?"

 

"What?" You exclaimed. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no." You repeated quickly shaking your head. 

 

"Then how do you explain this?" Another man shoved a picture into your face. 

 

You cheeks turn red at the picture of you kissing Bucky on the beach. "That's not- it's not true!" You exclaimed. "We are not dating!" 

 

Before they could even ask another question you slammed the door in their face. You could still hear their voices behind the wooden door and it sounded as if they were going to break it down. With your back against the door, you quickly think of what to do. 

 

You run to get your phone and call Wanda. 

 

“Hello?” You said in a hurry, “Wanda?” 

 

“[Y/N]! What did you do?” Wanda exclaimed. “You’re all over the internet!” 

 

Your face grew pale by her words, you never liked attention being drawn to you. Especially attention that was associated to love affairs. 

 

“I don’t need to when they’re outside my door!” 

 

“God, [Y/N], when I told you to get close to the guy I didn’t say that close.” She chuckled. 

 

“Oh shut up!” You hissed. “It’s nothing like that.” You mumbled.

 

“Are you wearing my shirt in this picture?” 

 

“Wanda, I’m in a serious problem here,” You said. “They’re literally gonna break my door down.” 

 

“You want me to come over?” 

 

“No, that’s a bad idea.” You replied. “I don’t want you to get involved in all this.” 

 

“Call your boyfriend, he can help you,” she teased.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” You huffed. 

 

“Well, according to People Magazine, he is,” Wanda replied, “Congrats, sis, you’re one of the elite now. Don’t forget me when you’re rich and famous.” 

 

“Wanda,” You groaned. “I don’t want any of this.” 

 

At that moment, you hear a tap on your living room window. You walk over and lift the blind to find Nat standing in the fire escape. 

 

“Uhh, Wanda, I’ll call you back.” You hang up then lift the window. “Nat, what are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here to get you out of here.” She replied. “But the front is all clogged up.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing you didn’t come that way.” 

 

“You’ve really done it this time, [Y/N].” She smirked. 

 

“I did nothing!” You defended. 

 

“Right, let me guess, it was all him?”

 

You reply with a blush and an incoherent string of words. 

 

“Alright, come on, let’s go. Mr. Barnes is waiting for you at his office.” 

 

“But how are we gonna get out? The door’s jammed with reporters.”

 

“Hello? I’m not standing in a fire escape with heels on because I like it.” Nat sassed. 

 

“Okay, okay. Let me just change.” You said, motioning towards your night suit. 

 

“Right, you have to look perfect before they take a picture of James Barnes’ girlfriend.” 

 

“Nat!” You moaned as you ran towards your room. 

-

"I can't believe this is happening to me." You groaned. 

 

"Would you give it a rest already?" Bucky asked, looking through papers. "You've been driving me crazy for the past two hours." 

 

"I can't believe people actually think I'm dating you." You said, ignoring his pleas. 

You were stuck in Bucky's office until he did something about it, but truth be told he wasn't planning on saying anything. He really didn't mind being your boyfriend, but he'd never tell you that. He just hoped you got the idea. 

 

"Should've thought about that before you kissed me." Bucky pointed out with a smug smirk. 

 

You blushed at the mention of the kiss. "You kissed me, moron." 

 

"But you were thinking about kissing me." Bucky leaned back in his seat, pointing his pen at you. You huff, looking away. He wasn't necessarily incorrect. "Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't." 

 

You turn to look at him. "This is the exact reason why I wouldn't want to date you. You're such a pain in the ass." 

 

Bucky sits up, unaffected by your words. "You're such a sweet girlfriend, you know that? I might just end up marrying you." 

 

"Bucky, this is a serious matter, stop playing around!" 

 

 **"** Never said I was playing around," he murmured low. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

"Just tell them I'm not your girlfriend!" 

 

"I told you I'll get to it when I get to it." Bucky huffed at his computer screen. "I'm busy." 

 

"You're always busy, what's new?" 

 

"I don't have time to call an entire press conference for something so trivial." He said. "I've got much bigger problems at hand." 

 

"This is big too! I can't even walk outside without having a thousand cameras slammed into my face." You sighed. "Listen, all you have to do is say "she's not my girlfriend". It's not that hard." 

 

Bucky doesn't reply with his eyes glued to the screen of his computer. You groan as you sink into the chair in front of him. You slouch in the chair and Bucky could feel your eyes burning into his soul. 

 

He let out a tired exhale. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this." 

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because my privacy is being invaded by every media outlet known to mankind." Bucky rolls his eyes annoyed as he rests his face on his hand. "I don't see why you're not making a big deal out of this." 

 

"I don't really mind," he stated nonchalantly. A shallow attempt in trying to get a certain point across but you were far too dense to catch it.

 

Your burns a bright red. "Well, you should since it's not real." Bucky heart falters a little at your words. "Besides I'd die before I'd go on a date with you." 

 

"I'm not dying to be associated with you either," Bucky deadpanned. 

 

"Then call them up!" 

 

"I told you I'll do it later." 

 

"This is horrible. You're horrible." You groan, sinking back into your seat. 

 

Bucky smirked at his screen. "You didn't say that when you kissed me on the beach." 

 

You glare at him unable to hide the increasing red glow emanating from you. "I hate you." 

 

"Hate you too, babe." He gave you a charming smile. 

 

"Don't call me that!" You hissed making Bucky chuckle. 

 

"Alright for all the trouble I've put you through." He said, taking his wallet out. "Go buy yourself something on me." He threw a black card towards you on the desk. 

 

You pick up the card with furrowed brows and gape when you turned it over. 

 

"This is a-" you started astonished.

 

"It's a credit card," Bucky said. "Ever seen one?" 

 

"I know what a credit card is, jackass." You groaned. "But this is an Amex Black card." 

 

"So?" 

 

"Doesn't this have unlimited spending?" 

 

"I don't know why don't you go find out." 

 

You look at the card in awe. "I never knew I would get to hold something so powerful in my life. I can buy the whole world with this." 

 

Bucky chuckles at your childish behavior. "That's what happens when your boyfriend is as rich as me." 

 

You look up at him with a slightly annoyed glare. "I expect a personal statement from you regarding all of this mess by the time I'm done with this." 

 

"Geez, babe, you're so demanding." He said typing something. 

 

"Dump me then."

 

"How about no?" Bucky asked before waving you off. "Now leave I've got a lot of work to do." 

 

You shake your head in amusement before turning to leave. You take your phone out and text Wanda. 

 

_"Hey Wanda, send me your Amazon wish list I just got paid."_

* * *

 

“Hi, I’d like to order your finest and biggest platter of sushi.” You spoke on the phone while sitting on one of the waiting chairs outside of Bucky’s office. 

 

You were sitting sideways with your legs hanging over the arm of the chair. Nat walked by clearly frustrated which could be seen by the stern look on her face and the hard clacking of her heels against the floor. 

 

“Thirty pieces?” You asked the guy on the phone. “How much is that going to be? Ah, who cares about that. I’ll put an order in for delivery.” You stated. The man asks for a name and you smirk wickedly. “Bucky Barnes and please deliver it to Barnes Enterprises. I think you know where that is.” The man confirmed that he did. “Mhmm, on the top floor. See ya in a while.” You smiled as you hang up. 

 

Nat walks out of Bucky’s office and you can hear him yelling inside. You look over your shoulder to see a few employees walk out, ashamed and stressed. You walked over to the office and opened the door quietly to see Bucky sitting in his chair with his phone snuggled between his shoulder and ear. He faced towards the glass window of the office with the fingers of one of his hands playing with a stress ball. The tone of his voice was enough to send shivers down your spine

 

“We are not forming a partnership with ProCore Tech.” Bucky interjected, “I realize we are falling behind on the development of the new tablets, in fact, I recall distinctly addressing this issue at the last board meeting, only for the concern to never be considered with any seriousness. I say things with a lot of foresight,” he asserted sharply. “That said, I won’t allow the cutting edge technology of Stark Industries to be tarnished by a third rate company such as Downey's.  We aren’t collaborating. Learn to apply your resources better. Get the graphics and programming departments to do what they’re paid to do,” he barked at the new director of research and development on the phone. 

 

“I need you on a flight to Seoul within the next few hours, visit our graphics team in our Jung branch and review their proposals and progress. See if anything can be salvaged, but mostly monitor how they’re working. Report back before the end of the day,” he stated before he hung up. 

 

Bucky lets out a sigh as he runs his hand through his hair and turns in his chair. He sees you standing at the door with a sheepish smile. 

 

“You’re still here?”

 

“Duh,” You said, walking in. “If you haven’t noticed the paps still out there.” 

 

“Right, forgot about that,” Bucky chuckled. “I’ll fix that soon.” 

 

“It’s fine,” you sit across from him. “Take your time. You’re already so busy.” Bucky looks at you through his long lashes with a small, grateful smile. 

 

“Everything alright?” You asked. 

 

Bucky falls back in his seat. “No, everything’s a mess. Progress has slowed down and I gotta make a surprise visit to Tokyo tomorrow.” Bucky said, exasperated. “I leave for a week and everything turns upside down.” 

 

“Maybe it’s because you don’t take enough vacations,” You replied. “It’s never happened before so they don’t know how to handle it. It just means you need to go on more.”

 

Bucky shakes his head in amusement. “Maybe I’ll go more often if you’d come with me.” He says, his baby blues shining under the ceiling lights.

 

“Ahh, well I don’t know.” You said, sheepishly as you stand up. “I might just drive you nuts.” 

 

“Not more than you already do,”  he chuckles making a pout for on your face. 

 

“You’re going to Tokyo tomorrow?” You asked, walking up to the windows beside him. 

 

“Yeah, have to check up on a couple of things.” 

 

“How long?” 

 

“Two or three days,” He said and you nod in slight dismay. “Gonna miss me?”

 

You look over and snort at him. “As if, it’ll finally be quiet around here.” 

 

“You’re the loud one,” Bucky retorts.

 

“I’m only loud because you make me.” 

 

“That doesn’t even make sense. What did I do?” 

 

“I don’t know,” You brought a finger to your cheek. “Maybe you yelled at me in public when I said I was sorry.” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You should’ve watched where you were going,” he stated. 

 

“And then you decided to blackmail me,” you reminded him then chuckled to yourself. “Remember the time I made you that cake?” 

 

“You mean the one you threw in my face?” 

 

You shake your head in amusement with a laugh. “Yeah, that's the one. We really have an odd history, don’t we?” You asked. 

 

“We do,” Bucky agrees with a smile. 

 

“It’s funny really, back then I hated you and you probably hated me too,” You told him and he nodded with a sheepish chuckle. “But it somehow it all turned out alright,” You looked out towards the skyline. “And I’m glad it did because life was kinda boring without you.” 

 

Bucky’s heart leaps at your statement. He pulls you by the arm and into his lap in a swift motion. 

 

“B-bucky!” You exclaimed, sitting in his lap completely flustered. “What’re you doing?!” 

 

Bucky gives you a warm smile as he leaned into you. “Why are you always so damn cute?” 

 

Your lips part slightly at his words with your heart beating out of your chest. You’re left absolutely speechless by his words. 

 

He admires every minute detail of your face. Your dreamy eyes looking at him, completely lost in his own. The faded acne scars on your bare face and the errant strands of hair that always find their way out of your braids and ponytails. The things you believed to be flaws were all perfect in his eyes and he wanted to show you just how perfect you were. In ways, another may find excessive but to him, you deserved it all and so much more. 

 

Your hand somehow finds its way onto his chest and you can feel the steady thump of his heart in perfect rhythm with your own. You're paralyzed in his arms, but it didn’t feel awkward or strange. It was as if this was where you were meant to be, right there in his arms. Somewhere in the back of your head, you wished it would stay like this forever. Just you and him together in the silence of his office or anywhere else on earth. 

 

Bucky’s eyes linger on your soft plump lips and he thinks about all the times he thought about kissing those perfect lips since that kiss. Probably too many for him to count and he thought it was a bit embarrassing, in all honesty. 

 

He leans in slowly and you pull your head up gently towards him. You close your eyes, bringing yourself closer until you feel his lips against your own. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss them. Your hand rises until it reaches the side of his face and your thumb brushes against his bearded cheek. 

 

A knock comes at the door and you jump back in a scare and Bucky pouts. You try to get out of Bucky’s lap but he keeps you there. 

 

“Come in,” Bucky said while you glare at him with a red face. 

 

Nat opens the door with a bag in her hand. She smirks at the sight in front of her. An indifferent Bucky and a flushed you. 

 

“I got a delivery,” She lifted the bag. 

 

“Oh that’s mine,” You said, slipping out of Bucky’s lap and walking towards her. She hands you the bag with a smile. “Thanks,” you reply. 

 

“No problem,” Nat grins. “You two enjoy now.” She gives you a wink and your cheeks flare. 

 

You turn towards Bucky and give him an evil glare as you place the sushi on his desk. 

 

“You’re gonna eat that all by yourself?”

 

“Well, I was planning to share, but I forgot I hated you.” You replied, taking out one of the boxes and a pair of chopsticks. You sit in a chair in front of him as he gets up. 

 

"Sushi, huh?" Bucky said, placing his hands on the arms of your chair caging you in. He leans in closer with a wicked smirk and you gulped. "How about something sweeter? Like your lips against mi-" 

 

You cut him off by shoving a piece of sushi into his mouth. "Eat your damn sushi!" 

* * *

 

A warm summer breeze sneaked through the opened window in your room making the curtains sway gently in the wind. It was the evening, around six, and the final rays of sunlight were a bright orange as they display themselves all over your room. 

 

You were sitting at your desk that was conveniently placed in front of the window in your room. You were hunched over it with your face sitting on top of your folded arms. There wasn't much to do and to put it quite frankly you were bored. Your thoughts floated about thinking about one thing before jumping into another. 

 

_"Man, school's gonna start in a couple of weeks. I don't wanna goooo…"_

 

_"Oh crap this is it, [Y/N], you're a senior now. No more games gotta get your head screwed on straight."_

 

 _"Do I want tacos for dinner or pizza? Actually I want Chipotle, but I’m broke.”_ You sighed. _“Should’ve stolen Bucky’s card when I had the chance.”_

 

 _“Bucky,”_ His name stuck out like a sore thumb. _“Wonder what he’s doing right now?”_

 

You shake your head in amusement. Who would’ve thought one kiss would cause so much havoc? But then again, when it came to him even the littlest things were blown out of proportion. You rested the side of your head against your arm to look out the window to see cars pass by and children playing on the sidewalks, but your thoughts were still stuck on him. 

 

Stuck on his pretty blue eyes and the way the corners would crinkle when he smiled big. Or the way he looked at you with them as if you had hung the stars in the sky even when you were driving him up a wall. You thought about the unexpected kiss you shared earlier that day, his lips were slightly chapped but had a tender sweetness to them that left you wanting more. You wanted more at that moment and not just his sweet kisses, but everything about him. 

 

You looked over to your phone and pressed the home button to check the time. It was fifteen minutes past six and from what you knew Bucky’s flight was at eight. Another thought came to mind as you got up with a smile. You couldn’t let Bucky leave without a proper goodbye. 

 

-

 

“Yes, I’m on my way to the airport right now,” Bucky spoke on the phone as he left the building. Nat was right behind him with his ride already waiting for him. “No, no, there’s no need for that, I’ve already made accommodations.” He assured as the chauffeur opened the door. “Alright, I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Yamanaka.” He said before he hung up. 

 

Nat got into the car and Bucky had a foot in the car before he heard his name being called in the distance. 

 

“Bucky!” He turned to see you running down the sidewalk and raised a brow about why you were here. You stood in front of him taking deep breaths as you tried to catch your breath. 

 

“[Y/N], what are you doing here?” He asked. You hunched over, resting your hands on your knees and pointed a finger up motioning him to wait a second. Bucky rolls his eyes in amusement. 

 

You stand up taking another deep breath. Bucky looks at you with inquisitive eyes. “So?” He asked. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I was, uh, taking a walk and saw you so I thought I’d say hi.” You said not wanting to admit the real reason why you were there.

 

“Okay,” He drawled. “Well, then I’ll leave you to your walk ‘cause I gotta go.” He turns to get back into the car. 

 

“Wait!” You grab him by the hand with both of yours. He turns to look at you then his hand wrapped in both of yours, then back to you with your face beet red and his own slowly turning the same hue. 

 

“Well, um I-uh, you see,” You tried to explain and he furrowed his brows at you. You let out a sigh before standing straight and giving him a strong yet gentle look in the eye. “What I wanted to say was, I-I’m gonna miss you.” Bucky’s heart fluttered at the sound of your voice. You gave him a soft smile one radiating the warmth of the setting sun. “So come back home soon, alright?” 

 

Bucky’s lips curled into a smile at your words. _Home._ That’s all he ever wanted. To come home. To find a place where he could belong and he found it in you. You were his happy home. He cupped your face in his hands and placed his lips against yours in a tender kiss that made your insides turn into mush. Nat peeked out of the car and smiled at the two of you. He parted and brushed your cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs with a smile. 

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” He promises before giving you another quick kiss. 

 

Bucky gets into his car and closes the door behind him. He looks out the window and you give him a hand wave with a beaming smile. He returns the gesture as the car drives away. You stay there until the car disappeared, flushed and already starting to miss him. 

 

Bucky smiles cheekily to himself as he looks through his phone. 

 

"Someone's happy," Nat said in a teasing tone. 

 

"Me? I'm always like this." 


	17. Do You Feel the Beat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there!

Bucky fell back onto the couch in his hotel room with a soft thud and a sigh. He had just come out of a meeting with board members of the Tokyo branch and was beyond exhausted as he was suffering from serious jetlag. How he had gotten through that meeting with only two shots of espresso was a mystery he’d never find the answer for. Bucky was completely exhausted, but not enough to fall asleep. Well, he could take a nap but was far too stressed to get even a wink of sleep. He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and checks it for any missed calls or messages. 

 

He gets a message from Sam with a screenshot about an online article from a gossip magazine about his “love affair” that he never got to clear up with the following text:

 

_“Guess dreams really do come true. Buck, you sly dog.”_

 

Bucky snorts quietly before sending a snarky comment Sam’s way. His thoughts wander off to you and think about how much he misses you. It was a foreign sensation to someone so much that all you could think about is them. He wonders what you’re up to and decides to call you completely out of impulse. For some reason, the dial tone makes him nervous with bubbling excitement. 

 

“Hello?” You murmur and Bucky smiles at hearing your voice again. 

 

“Hey, [Y/N], how you doing?” 

 

“I’m doing great,” You smiled, your voice a bit groggy from being woken up. It’s then Bucky realizes the thirteen-hour time difference. 

 

“Crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Bucky apologized, his cheeks a light red from embarrassment. “I forgot the time, I’ll call you later.” 

 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” You assured, shifting in your bed so you were on your side with your phone resting on your face. “How ya doing?” 

 

“I’m fine,” 

 

“Everything all right with work?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s going well,” Bucky replied. “Listen, I’ll call you later. You should sleep.” 

 

“Buck, it’s fine,” you interjected, “you and I both know that you won’t have time later.” 

 

You could hear Bucky’s smirk on the phone. “Seems like you’re dying to talk to me. Been missing me, [Y/N]?”

 

You chuckled in reply. “You called me so I think you’re the one missing me,” You countered. 

 

Bucky looks down to his hand resting on his lap. “I guess I have been.” He says in a soft voice. 

 

You smile lazily against your pillow. “I’ve been missing you too, Buck. I’ve got no one to annoy.” 

 

Bucky laughs as sits back on the couch with his head resting on the top of the couch. “That may just be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. I might just cry.” 

 

“Please don’t.” You chuckled lazily, making Bucky picturing you in his mind. 

 

You were probably snuggled up in your blankets, your hair a complete mess, and face squished between twenty pillows. Bucky thinks about how much he’d loved to be there with you and wrap his arms around you, bringing you close to him so he could pepper kisses all over face and neck. So he could whisper into your ear all the things he’s been dying to say for so long.

 

“[Y/N]?” Bucky calls for you with a spontaneous infilling of courage. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to say for a really long time,” he started with his palms getting sweaty. “I was waiting for the right time and um, it’s just that…” his voice starts to waver and he doesn’t feel as confident anymore.

 

“I love you, [Y/N],” Bucky says just so you could hear and instantly regrets when he doesn’t hear a response. His mind instantly goes into panic mode as he sits there cursing himself. “ _Stupid! Who confesses on the phone, moron. You’re such an idiot.”_

 

You’re completely quiet on the other end and Bucky begins to wonder what the problem could be. “[Y/N], you still there?” He asks and only gets a soft snore from you in reply. 

 

You had fallen asleep on him, of course, you would when it was three in the morning. Bucky shakes his head with a chuckle as you snored away. It was the little things about you that made him love you more and more every day. 

* * *

 

"Sorry, I'm late," you smile walking up to a table in front of a cafe that was occupied by a black-haired boy. 

 

"You're right on time," Loki smiled genuinely which was so unlike him at least to you. 

 

"How have you been?" You sat down in front of him.

 

"I'm doing alright," Loki replied. "And from what I hear you're doing pretty good yourself." 

 

You raise a brow at him. "Hmm?" 

 

"I mean you're all over the news," Loki smirks. "As James Barnes' girlfriend." 

 

"Oh that," you laughed nervously. "That's, um, actually not true. It's all a misunderstanding and it will get fixed soon…hopefully." 

 

"If you say so," Loki said with disbelief hidden in his words. 

 

“So what was so important that you couldn’t tell me on the phone?” You asked him.

 

“Well, it’s something I think you’ll be interested in,” Loki took a sip of his latte. “You know I work at Oxford Med right?” 

 

“Yeah,” You nodded, “I’m so jealous of you.” 

 

Loki chuckles, “You’re such a nerd.” 

 

“Says the guy that graduated from Oxford,” You countered. 

 

“Alright, quit your teasing,” Loki rolled his eyes, “There’s a new program at Oxford for pre-med students interested in attending their med-school." 

 

You listened in interest. "It's only for students in their last year and you'll be finishing your bachelor’s degree along with starting to take doctorate level classes. Basically, it’s like early admission and once you’re done your fourth year you’ll automatically be admitted into Oxford Med.” 

 

“Wow, that’s amazing!” You replied. 

 

“I knew you’d be interested,” Loki chuckled. 

 

“But how would I be able to do it?” 

 

“That’s where I come in,” Loki gave you a mischievous smile. 

 

You raise a brow at him. “I don’t get it.” 

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Honestly, [Y/N], you’re so dense.”

 

“Then just explain it to me,” you replied annoyed. 

 

“I work there,” he said slowly and you nodded. “And I can pull some strings to get you in.” 

 

You gaped at him. “Isn’t that illegal?” 

 

“No, it’s not illegal,” he huffed. “You’re going through with the transfer process, I’ll just make sure it goes through.” 

 

You sit back. “I don’t know,” you replied, “sounds fishy to me.” 

 

“You’re such a skeptic,” he replied. 

 

“I don’t wanna go to jail, okay?” 

 

“You’re not going to go to jail, trust me,” Loki replied with a chuckle. “It’s all completely legal.” 

 

“I don’t know,” you questioned him, “If it has something to do with you, it probably isn’t.” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, you were tough shell to crack. “You’re acting like I’m some ex-con or something.” 

 

“Who knows? You might just be,” you replied with a chuckle. 

 

“[Y/N], I’m being serious,” Loki stated firmly.

 

“Okay, okay, I just don’t want to get in trouble.” 

 

“And you won’t, I promise,” Loki said with sincere eyes. 

 

“Why do you want to help me in the first place?” 

 

“Because,” he sighed, “you’re an old friend, possibly the oldest, and you’re a smart girl. I just want to help you have the best because that’s what you deserve,” he said with a smile making your cheeks flush. “And Oxford is the best out there. Don’t you think it’s worth a try?” 

 

“I guess it is,” you replied, falling under the spell of his eyes. 

 

“Then what do you say, Miss [L/N]?” Loki lifted his hand in front of you. “Deal or no deal?” 

 

You smiled at his sorry excuse of a joke and shook his hand. “Deal.” 

* * *

 

Bucky walked down the hallway to your apartment door. He had just gotten off the plane and only went home to take a quick shower so he didn’t look like an absolute bum when he met you. He slicked his hair back while holding the bouquet he got for you in between his arm. He wanted to make sure he looked good, this wasn’t an ordinary visit after all. 

 

After a lot of thinking since your late-night call, Bucky came to the conclusion that the first thing he was going to do when he stepped foot on American soil was confessing his feelings for you. He was done beating around the bush, only cowards did that and he was most definitely not a coward. 

 

Bucky fixed his shirt as he stood in front of your door. He let out a confident exhale and practiced how he was going to greet you. 

 

“Hi [Y/N]!” he whispered to himself with a huge smile. He shook his head in denial. “No, not like that.” 

 

He changed his stance, leaning his forearm on the door frame above him. His lips curled into a sultry smile and his eyes looked dangerously seductive. “Hey, babe,” He said, deep and gravelly, “I got you these flowers.” He pretended you were standing in front of him. “But they’re not as pretty as you.” He winked, then instantly flushed.

 

Bucky groaned to himself as he hit his head against the doorframe. What in the world was he doing? She was going to laugh in his face if he did that. Bucky blew a free strand of hair that was falling onto his face. 

 

“C’mon, Buck, stop being an idiot,” he scolded himself as he stood straight. “Just act normal.” He whispered to himself as he pushed the doorbell. 

 

He held the flowers in front of him with a sweet smile. You opened the door and smiled when you saw it was him. 

 

“Buck! You’re back!” You exclaimed, giving him a hug which happily returned. “When did you get back?” You asked, letting him in. 

 

“A few hours ago,” Bucky said, walking in and noticed cardboard boxes filled with books. Some stacked on the side labeled and closed. He ignored it as he turned to give you the bouquet. “For you,” he grinned. 

 

“Oh, thank you!” you said taking them. “What are these for?” 

 

“Actually there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” He said, his voice laced in excitement. 

 

“Really?” Your eyes shimmered in the light from the windows. “So do I!” 

 

Bucky heart leaps at your response. Is it what he thinks it is? 

 

“But you go first,” you motioned. 

 

“No, you,” Bucky replied. 

 

“No, I insist, you first,” you pressed.

 

“Ladies first,” Bucky countered.

 

“Boo, you’re such a gentleman,” you teased making him chuckle. “So I guess you’ve noticed the boxes?” You asked and he nodded. “Well, I’m moving to England!” you exclaimed and Bucky’s expression falls. 

 

So immersed in your own excitement as you rambled on about Loki’s offer you didn’t notice the frown on his face. You were leaving? Just when he was finally ready to confess he loved you, you were going to leave. Didn’t you say that you’d always be with him? As long as he needed you to? Bucky’s heart was torn into shreds at the news and his thoughts are muddled with a thousand worries. What was he going to do without you? You brightened his gloomy days and brought joy to his saddest hours. If two days without you felt like hell what would years feel like?  Bucky knew he couldn’t live without you and he wanted to change your mind. He’d do anything to change your mind. He would bring the whole world and place it at your feet just as long as you wouldn’t leave. 

 

But the sheer joy written on your face and the excitement oozing from your body stopped him. This was your dream and he couldn’t take that from you not when it was within arm’s reach. No matter what he felt he couldn’t stop you from having what you wanted, especially when it was so close. 

 

“Bucky?” You called him from his thoughts. 

 

He mustered the best smile he could give, fighting back the stinging in his eyes. “That’s great, [Y/N], I’m so happy for you,” he replied with a tender smile. 

 

You felt a pang in your chest, right in your heart. Even if he tried his best to hide it, you noticed the way his voice cracked ever so slightly. Then it all made sense, the unexpected visit, the flowers, and the way his pretty blue eyes were glossing over. Your heart dropped and blood ran cold. 

 

 _“No, it couldn’t be. Please, don’t let it be what I think it is_ ,” you pleaded to yourself. You looked away from him, ashamed by your excitement now knowing it was hurting him. 

 

“What was it that you had to tell me?” You asked, playing with the flowers he gave you. 

 

Bucky chuckles quietly as he shakes his head. “It’s nothing special.” 

 

You look up at him and he gives you his best smile. “Need help?” 

 

“Oh no that’s fine, I’m almost done.” 

 

“C’mon, let me do something,” He asked, folding up the sleeves of his shirt. 

 

“Buck, it’s fine, really,” you assured. 

 

“I thought you loved ordering me around,” he asked, making you chuckle softly. “This box is done right?” Pointing to one of the boxes on the floor.

 

You nodded with a small smile. “So then I’ll put it over there,” he picked it up and took it to the wall where you had placed the finished boxes. 

 

You walked over to the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in as Bucky placed the box on top of another. You turn on the water at the sink as a silence sinks into the apartment. Both standing with their backs turned to the other. Both hearts crying out, wishing the other could hear.

* * *

 

“So you’re actually going to do it?” Wanda asked, sitting on your bed. 

 

“Do what?” You said, folding clothes to put into your bag. 

 

“You’re actually going to leave?” 

 

“I’m not leaving forever, Wanda,”

 

“Five years is practically forever. What if you never come back?” 

 

“I will,” You replied with a chuckle. “I’ll come to visit on the holidays.” 

 

“I can’t believe you’re just leaving everything behind.” She shakes her head in disappointment. 

 

“You know this is important to me,” You sat down next to her with a sigh. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” 

 

“I know that, but still,” Wanda replied, “you could do it all here too.” 

 

“I can but I have to go through an entire process that has no guarantee I’ll get in.” 

 

Wanda gives you a glare and you rolled your eyes at her getting up. “[Y/N], you’re smart and I know for a fact that you’ll get into every med school in the nation, but you’re always putting yourself down.” 

 

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. This is Oxford, Wanda! Who gets to say that they went to Oxford for med school? Not a lot of people.” You pointed out. “They’re literally handing everything to me. I don’t see why I shouldn’t go.” 

 

“And what about Bucky?” 

 

You raise a brow at her. “What about him?” 

 

Wanda groans at you. “You seriously can’t be this dense.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Can’t you see it, [Y/N]? He loves you!” She stands up, ready to rip her hair out. 

 

“What?” You looked at her as if she was crazy. “No, he doesn’t. We’re, we’re just friends.” 

 

Wanda sighs in dejection. “Why can’t you see it, [Y/N]? Especially after everything that’s happened. He’s been pining over you ever since Thor’s wedding.” 

 

“It’s not-” 

 

“Don’t deny it,” Wanda interjected. “He was there for you during the wedding and the vacation we took. You know whose idea that was?”  she asked. 

 

“Sam’s” 

 

“Wrong, it was Bucky’s.” She corrected. “And you know why he did it? Because he wanted to cheer you up after everything with Thor. He knew you loved someone else but still wanted you to be happy. Nobody does that just out of the kindness of their heart.” You remain quiet, unable to say anything in response. 

 

“[Y/N],” Wanda says in a gentle tone. “What you and Bucky have is special. Please, don’t throw it all away.” She shakes her head, taking your hand in hers. “Don’t make a decision that you’ll regret in the future.” 

 

You look at her hands and then back up to her with firm eyes. “And that’s why I’m going.” 

 

Wanda lets go of your hands and walks past you seething and you dare not stop her. She stops at the doorway to look back at you. “[Y/N], I hope someday you’d realize that what you’ve always wanted was right in front of you and that you’ll regret letting it go.” She said, her voice dipped in disappointment and anger. 

 

You stood still until you heard the front door slam behind her. The minute the door shut behind her you dropped to the ground, hiding your face in your knees. Hot and heavy tears fell from your eyes and onto the rough fabric of your jeans. 

 

What did Wanda know? She didn’t know anything at all, but she said all the things you had been asking yourself ever since that day you met Loki. What did she know about how you actually felt? About how much you didn’t want to leave Bucky, but didn’t want to let go of such an opportunistic offer. Maybe you were being selfish for wanting both, but you couldn’t do that. You couldn’t just tell Bucky you loved him and then leave. And with what surety could you say that he loved you too? 

* * *

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Wanda hugged you tight in your empty apartment. 

 

“Wanda, I can’t breathe.” 

 

“Quit complaining. You’re leaving me forever so deal with it.” She deadpanned, hugging you tighter. 

 

“I’m not leaving forever,” you mumbled against her shoulder. 

 

“It’ll feel like it,” Wanda said, letting go of you. “Now I have to find a new study buddy.” 

 

“We never really got any studying done though,” you chuckled. 

 

“Isn’t that the point?” She laughed with you. Her expression became serious. “[Y/N], what I said the other day, you know I didn’t mean it-”

 

You shake your head with a soft smile. “It’s all right. I don’t mind,” you assured. 

 

Wanda gives you a small smile of gratitude. Your attention averts to a car horn from outside. 

 

“That’s your ride,” she smiled. “Don’t wanna be late.” 

 

You nodded as you followed her out of the room, closing the door behind you, leaving the memories that were created over the years in their place. 

 

“What about Loki?” She asked. 

 

“He said he’d meet me at the airport,” you replied as you got out of the apartment building with your suitcase. 

 

“Guess we made it on time,” Steve said with a smile as Sam and Bucky came behind him. 

 

You smiled at the three. “You guys came.” 

 

“Of course, we’d come, Miss Oxford,” Sam teased. 

 

You shake your head in denial. “Not just yet,” you said pulling him into a hug. “I’m gonna miss you, Sammy.” 

 

“Yeah, me too,” Sam replied, his tone was mellow. “Alright, quit it before I start crying,” he let go of you making you chuckle. 

 

“You gonna stand over there or are you gonna come over here give me a hug, Stevie?” You asked. 

 

“You know I’m not gonna let you go until I do.” He wrapped his arms around you tight. 

 

“It’s not really gonna be the same without you,” he said and you hold your tears back as you let him go with a smile. 

 

You walk over to Bucky with a smile, who had remained silent the entire time. 

 

“I guess this is it?” he asked. 

 

“It’s not forever, Buck,” you reassured him. 

 

“But it’s gonna feel like it,” he replied and the sorrow in his tone was tearing you apart on the inside. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you, Bucky.” You quickly hug him as does he. He holds you tight against him knowing it’s going to be a long until he gets to do it again. He memorizes the way your arms feel around him, the way your heart beats so perfectly in rhythm with his own. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you too,” he mumbled into your hair. 

 

You let a few tears fall onto his shoulder, but try not to make a sound. You part him, but remain within arm’s reach and give him a soft smile. One that’ll replay in his head when he felt alone. 

 

“It’s getting time,” you said, getting out of his arm much to his distaste. 

 

“Don’t run anyone over in London, they’re meaner than New Yorkers.” He advised, making you chuckle. 

 

“I’ll try my best not to.” You told him as you walked over to the taxicab. 

 

“Have a good flight, [Y/N],” Steve wished. 

 

“Sure you don’t need Bucky to go with you so he can hold your hand on the plane?” Sam teased and Bucky grunted at him. 

 

“No, I think I’ll be fine this time,” you assured. 

 

Steve looks over to Bucky as Wanda gives you another bone-crushing hug. His eyes begging him to say it. 

 

_Just tell her Buck, tell her to stay._

 

Bucky shakes his head gently in denial with a smile. He wanted you to go. He wanted you to reach your dreams and he wasn’t going to let his own selfish desires come in the way of that. 

 

You get into the cab and smile at them through the window. You gave them all a wave as the taxi went off. The four stood there silently, watching the car disappear into the distance. Wanda wiped the tears from her eyes as the car went by. Sam wraps his arm around her shoulders and rubs her arm. 

 

“You should’ve said it,” She broke the silence and looked at Bucky. Bucky swallows in shame. “She would’ve stayed if you told her.” 

 

“I couldn’t,” he whispered, “I didn’t want her to choose.” 

 

Wanda shook her head and Steve placed his hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

 

“The answer was pretty clear, Buck,” he said, “She would’ve picked you.” 

 

-

 

You lean onto the side of the door and watch the buildings run by with your thoughts stuck back with the others. It seemed so easy to leave when you said yes, but now you weren’t so sure about that. You were already started to miss them, all of a sudden you didn’t want to leave. Tears started to fall from your eyes and onto the door of the taxi. You quickly wiped them away, scolding yourself for crying. 

 

Isn’t this what you wanted? 

 

What you had been searching for all your life? 

 

Then why did it hurt so much when you said goodbye to all of them? When you saw the way his eyes were asking you to stay with him forever. 

 

You cover your face with your hands, muffling your sobs as the taxi drove on. You made the wrong decision, you should’ve stayed. You should’ve stayed with him. He was better than all of it. Sometimes you really were an idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first, I was gonna make it super cheesy sweet but then my hand slipped and this happened, but don't worry it's gonna be alright in the end! Well hopefully...


	18. What I've Been Looking For

_ It's hard to believe  _

_ That I couldn't see _

_ You were always there beside me _

 

The room was silent. Void of every sound except for the systematic ticking of the clock on the wall and the mindless clicking of a pen. There was no noisy bickering or childish name-calling. No hearty laughs or friendly jokes. It was quiet, peaceful even, and that was how Bucky liked it once upon a time. But now, it felt strange and out of place. His ears had grown accustomed to your shouts and giggles. Your voice had become his new comfort and now that it was gone he felt empty. 

 

He decided not to go home after seeing you off, knowing he would only sulk all day long. Why not use all that time to get work done? But it was pointless. He couldn't get any work done, not when his every thought wandered off to you and the stack of files on his desk and unread emails were proof of that. 

 

It felt as if the life was sucked out of him as he slouched in his office chair, mercilessly torturing the pen under his thumb, clicking away into abandon. The only light came through the glass window walls in front of him. The afternoon sun was brilliant in its radiance, but it still felt cold. To him it all felt dead, the way it used to feel a long time ago. Before you showed up, before you threw him into a crazy whirlwind of excitement and fun. Before you taught him how to feel again, how to love again, how to love you. 

 

But now you were gone and took it all with you. And Bucky feared that somehow he would return to his old self. Prickly and aggressive. Broken and alone. No matter what the world said about how fearless or successful he was, on the inside, he was just a boy who yearned for love, for a home to call his own. He went back to his old way of thinking because maybe he was meant to be alone. Maybe the universe would never be on his side. 

 

A slow, hesitant knock at the door breaks Bucky from his thoughts and clicking. 

 

"Come in," he says, not really wanting to see anyone. He remains in his position, looking out the window as the door opens behind him. 

 

Nat peeks through the door. "Mr. Barnes, it's time for your meeting with the board." 

 

"Cancel it," he replied curtly. "I don't feel like going and while you're at it make the rest of my day free." 

 

Nat stands at the door, a bit shocked but clearly understanding his decision. 

 

"Very well," she responds. The redhead wanted to say more, but she couldn't tell if he wanted to talk to her and she certainly didn't want to start a conversation that he didn't want. 

 

She opens the door and was halfway out when Bucky called her back. 

 

"Nat?" 

 

"Yes, Mr. Barnes?" 

 

There was a pause as she stood there at the door. It was quiet and there was a sullen aura emitting from him. Bucky's eyes remain fixated on the view in front of him before he speaks again. 

 

"Do you think she would've left if I told her?" He asked, his voice was quiet and dispirited. 

 

Her heart aches for him at the sound of his voice. He never deserved what he was going through and she wished there was some way she could help him. 

 

She stands at the door, her slender fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the knob. "No, I don't think she would have. I think she would have stayed if she knew." 

 

Bucky scoffs at himself as he stands up. "I'm an idiot. I never make the right decisions" 

 

Nat lets go of the knob and walks towards his desk. She stops in front of it. "That's not entirely true. You did it because you wanted the best for her. You put her first because what she wanted was more important to you." 

 

"But I never wanted her to leave," he replied, his tone dipped in remorse. "I didn't want to see her go. So could I really say I was thoughtful? I'm selfish for thinking this way." 

 

"There are some things that are worth being selfish and I think [Y/N] was one of them." 

 

"But she's gone now," he looks down, trying to keep his voice from wavering. 

 

His eyes begin to sting involuntarily and he curses himself for it. What kind of boss cries in front of their employees? How dare he show his weakness to others? His over-inflated ego wouldn't have allowed it, but it was gone. Thrown out of the window because he realized that it was pathetic.

 

He turns over to Nat with hot and heavy tears falling from his pretty blue eyes. She swallows at the sight of him, never thinking she'd see the day James Barnes would cry. 

 

"She said she wouldn't leave," he whispered, broken and disheartened. "She promised she'd always stay with me." 

 

Nat opens her mouth to say something, but she remains silent with her heart aching for him.  

 

"So why did she leave, Nat?" He questioned her. "Why did she leave me alone?" 

 

His questions leave her speechless, but not frozen. She quickly wraps her arms around him like an old friend who would comfort another. His face was hidden in the shoulder of her white blouse and she could hear his quiet sobs and sniffles as she rubbed his back. 

 

James Barnes was a stern, intelligent, and revered man, the epitome of human success. But Bucky Barnes was just a boy. A boy who only wanted to be loved and to love. To have a place he could call home. A fearful boy who had faced far more tragedies than he deserved.  

  
  


_ Thought I was alone _

_ With no one to hold _

_ But you were always right beside me _

 

Your legs were bouncing at an ungodly pace while you were sitting in the waiting section of the boarding area to your flight. Your palms were sweaty with your heart beating rapidly. Anyone could notice that you were obviously anxious and you had the right to do so. It wasn’t every day that you moved, and to an entirely different country at that. You didn’t know what to expect and your mind was getting a kick out of your anxiety by coming up with ridiculous ideas. 

 

But there was more to it than the pains of moving, you were questioning yourself for the decision you had made. Was this right? Should you leave? No, you couldn’t do that. After all, Loki did for you, you couldn’t dump it all at the last second. It didn’t seem right, but neither did going. 

 

You dip your head into your lap with your fingers carded into your hair as you let out a horrible groan. You were split in half. On one side was your future, the prospect of finally making your dreams come true, and on the other was your life, the people you had grown to trust and one special someone you had somehow grown to love. 

 

Your thoughts wandered off to Bucky. You knew he wanted to say more and you had a feeling you knew what he wanted to say. Why didn’t he say anything? Maybe you would’ve stayed if he asked you to. No, that wasn’t right. You couldn’t depend on him, it had to be your decision. 

 

You groaned louder making the woman next to you move down a seat. “Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,” you whispered to yourself. 

 

“You okay there?” You lifted your head to see Loki standing with two coffees in his hand and a puzzled smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you gave him a sheepish smile. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” he says, handing you a cup. 

 

“I’m great,” you assured as he sat down next to you. 

 

“Nervous?” 

 

“A little,” you chuckled. 

 

“There’s nothing to worry about, you’ll be fine,” Loki reassured. “I’m here with you.” 

 

“That may just be my greatest fear.” 

 

Loki chuckles next to you, “Sure it’s not spiders?” 

 

“Mmm, second to that,” you replied. The speaker above announced the opening of the gate and your heart dropped. 

 

“Time to go,” Loki said, putting his bag on his shoulder. You give him a small smile and get up as well. There’s an uneasiness in the pit of your stomach, one that’s hard to ignore. Every step towards the line feels heavy and slow. You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t leave him behind. Loki looks over to you and was taken aback by the tears that were streaming down your face. 

 

"[Y/N], what's wrong?" He asked startled. 

 

You sniffle, wiping the tears away. "I-I can't do it, Loki, I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for doing this." 

 

Loki holds onto your arms gently. "Woah, [Y/N], calm down," he says. "You're not making any sense." 

 

"I can't go, Loki. I can't go all the way over there." 

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Because there's something here that I can't leave," you confess, tears falling again. "I-I can't let it go, not again. I have to go back to him." You said turning around. 

 

"[Y/N]?" Loki asks in confusion, taking your hand in his. 

 

"I'm sorry," you apologized, "you've helped me so much, but this isn't what I really want. What I want isn't over there, it was always right here." 

 

Loki shakes his head in amusement at you. "You're still a total dunce." She chuckles at his words. "Go," he urges you, "go to him." 

 

You give him a grateful smile, your eyes twinkling in tears. You ran off with Loki disappearing in the crowd behind you with only one thought on your mind. How you were going to kiss the hell out of that boy the second you saw him. 

 

_ And this feeling's like no other _

_ I want you to know _

 

_ I've never had someone _

_ As good for me as you _

_ No one like you _

 

Bucky carded his fingers through his hair as he let out a huff in agitation. He felt like a loser, a total baby for crying in front of Natasha like that. She didn't seem to mind, but that did not sway his opinion of himself. He might as well never show his face to the world again. He might as well become an eccentric billionaire living out in the mountains somewhere. He nodded to himself in approbation. That may have just his been his best idea yet.  

 

A gentle knock came at the door and opened without invitation. Bucky groaned in his chair. "Nat, I already told you I'm fine and I'm not going home." 

 

"Shouldn't you ask who it is first?"

 

Bucky's ears perk up at the sound of your voice as does the rest of his body. He jumps out of his chair to see you standing at the door with a goofy smile on your face. Bucky didn't know if you were real or just a dream. He gaped slightly with his brows furrowed at you, completely dumbfounded. 

 

You chuckle at his reaction as you walk into the room. It isn't until the door behind you clicks does he realize that you may just be real. 

 

"[Y/N]?" 

 

"Nice to know you didn't forget me." 

 

Bucky would have chuckled if it was any other day, but there were far more pressing matters that needed to be addressed. 

 

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the airport." 

 

"I'm not going," you replied sheepishly. 

 

"What?" He exclaimed, his insides turning into a jumbling mess out of excitement and confusion. "Why not? It's your dream. It's what you've always wanted." 

 

"It was my dream," you took a step closer to him, "but I've realized that it's not that important to me. There's something else that means more to me." 

 

Bucky furrows his brow as you come to stand in front of him. You give him a gentle, amused smile by the look on his face. 

 

"All my life I've been looking for something," you confessed, "and I tried to find it in people who didn't love me the way I loved them. And I thought I'd find it ten thousand miles away in a fancy school, but the truth is, it's always been right here. It’s always been by my side." 

 

"Bucky," you say his name so sweetly that he might just melt right there as you take his hands into yours."You're the only thing I've ever needed. It's always been you." You said, tears brimming at the edges of your eyes. "I don't know why it's you because sometimes you make me want to rip my hair out and you drive me absolutely insane," your words fall into a chuckle and he smiles at you. 

 

"But even then, I don't want to spend a minute without you because when I'm with you it just feels right. It's where I'm meant to be and I'm sorry," you said with just a hint of your voice cracking.  

 

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and hurting you." He shakes his head, wiping away the tears away from the edge of your eyes, making sure they didn't fall too far. "I don't know why I didn't say it before because I knew it before, but I kept on trying to deny it. I was scared of opening myself up like that. Scared that maybe you didn’t love me the way I love you.”

 

Bucky shakes his head with an unspeakable joy bubbling within him. “[Y/N], you’re literally the dumbest person I know.” You nodded in agreement. “How could I not love you? Everything you do. Everything you are. I love it all and every time I’m with you I find a new reason to love you. And I wanted to tell you so many times.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you?” 

 

“Because you were so happy to leave and I knew how much it all meant to you. I wanted the best for you, even if it wasn’t me.” 

 

You smiled at him, admiring the significant change in his virtues. “You know, for being two people who are pretty smart we’re actually very stupid.” 

 

“I’m only stupid because I’ve been around you too long.” You playfully frown at him and he chuckles as you gently pound him on the chest. 

 

“Well, are you gonna say it?” you asked.

 

“Say what?”

 

“Are you gonna ask me to stay or what?” you grinned, your eyes twinkling in anticipation. 

 

“You’re so corny.” 

 

“Just say it you coward.” 

 

Bucky’s smile reaches his eyes as he takes your hand in his. “Will stay you with me, [Y/N]?” 

 

You giggled as you wrapped your arms around him. “Of course I will! Forever and ever and ever and ever,” you repeated in a chant, making him roar in laughter with his head hung back. You finish your chant with a small laugh as you find yourself drawing near to him.

 

You look into his eyes and they were so different than the first time you met them. Warm and endearing, but maintaining they’re ravishing beauty. Bucky smiles with his nose nuzzling against yours. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers enough for you to hear, it was only for you after all. 

 

You smiled and he could feel the shadow of your lips curling against his own. “I love you, too,” you said, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. 

 

Your fingers weave into the back of his locks as his hand finds the back of your head and tilts your head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. The two of you kissed passionately, lost in a bubble of time and space with everything disappearing into the background. It was just you and him as it always should have been and as it always will be from now on. You part from him slowly to catch a breath of air. Already started missing him again, you give him a quick kiss and he chuckles with his twinkling eyes. 

 

You smile at Bucky as he cups your face in his hands with an adorable smile plastered on his face. He pulls on your cheeks tightly with his thumb and index making you yelp in pain. 

 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," you shouted in pain trying to pry him off you. He finally lets go of your cheeks after what felt like forever. 

 

"What was that for?" You pout at him, rubbing your cheeks to ease the pain. 

 

"That's for all the times you broke my heart." He stated. 

 

"I said I was sorry," you mumbled, looking at him through your lashes with embarrassment. 

 

Bucky quickly kisses both of your cheeks and smiles. "Does that make it better?" 

 

You give him a toothy grin. "Actually it still kinda stings on this side," you pointed to your right cheek in mischief. "So if you wanna," 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes before cupping your face into his hands and rabidly kissing you all over your face. The room was instantly filled with the sounds of jubilant laughter and kisses, the way he liked it. Bucky stops with his lips hovering over the one part he missed. 

 

"I love you so much," he said again with inexplicable joy. 

 

Your hands wrap around him, finding their place in his chocolate brown locks. 

 

"Not as much as I love you," you said before he takes your lips captive into another ardent kiss.  

  
  


_ So lonely before I finally found _

_ What I've been looking for. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHHAH, finally over! wow I am very emo right now since this was my actual first fanfic and to finally finish it feels great. Even if took me like six months. I had a major writer's block for this halfway but somehow pushed through and I'm glad I did. Makes me feel good that I can start something and finish it. I hoped you all liked it, for all its corny moments and I know it's not the best writing out there. (I reread some earlier chapters and omg what was I thinking) But thank you for everyone who stuck by me even if I was dead for two months, it means so much to me. Also, all the love given through comments, kudos, and bookmarks/subs means so much to me! 💖 💗🤧💖 I'm a total novice in writing and I've never written anything besides essays so I'm really self conscious but all of you are so sweet! 
> 
> Really hope you liked the ending and I might post an epilogue chapter someday so look out for that in the future ;)) 
> 
> And yes I shamelessly used lyrics from high school musical and if you caught that kudos to you! 💗💗💗💗


End file.
